Las joyas del milenio
by KibumiWong
Summary: EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

Kibumi¡Hola! Bueno seguro se preguntan por que publico este fic otra vez.

YK: Lo que paso es que los administradores lo borraron, porque al parecer cometimos una infracción.

Kibumi: Si, pero aprovechamos la oportunidad para hacerle unas mejoras al fic!

YK: Aunque yo dudo que lleguemos a los mismos reviews que teníamos. Habíamos llegado a 100! (eso era todo un logro para mi!)

Kibumi: Si es verdad. Pero esperamos que nos dejen sus mensajes Y como saben este fic esta dedicado a ATEMXANZU4EVER. Bueno espero que alguien lea esto jeje.

YK: Bien vamos a averiguarlo!...

Nota: ni yu gi oh ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece ni me pertenecerán jamás jejeje, Tampoco gano nada al escribir esto -

En este fic aparecerá un personaje inventado aquí se los presento:

Mishara: es la hermana menor de Atem, tiene el cabello igual a él solo que los mechones que Atem tiene rubios ella los tiene rojos y las puntas que Atem tiene rojas ella las tiene rubias, tiene también dos mechones con adornos dorados como Ishizu, sus ojos son violetas como los de su hermano pero más redondos. Es muy alegre pero bastante competitiva (y se pelea mucho con Seht .U).Su mejor amiga es Teana(anzu) y al igual que ella, le encanta bailar.

Bueno espero que les guste.

-Diálogos-

-_Susurros-_

_Pensamientos_

Edades:

Atem:17 y medio

Teana:17

Mishara:15

Seht:17

Las joyas del milenio: 

Cáp.1:**EL comienzo**

El sol comenzaba a salir en Egipto y los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación de Atem. Él comenzó despertar lentamente.

-Ummm..¿Ya amaneció?-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba.

Atem se levanto y comenzó a vestirse con pereza, cuando estaba terminando Shimon entro en su habitación.

-Buenos días mi señor-Dijo Shimon alegremente.

-Buenos días Shimon-Dijo Atem-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Solo venia a recordarle que hoy llegan los gobernantes de Arabia-Dijo Shimon mientras reía-Vienen para firmar el tratado de comercio.

-Es verdad..lo había olvidado-Dijo Atem con cara de aburrimiento, él conocía a los gobernantes de Arabia y se llevaban bien. Pero Atem odiaba esas reuniones, según él, duraban demasiado.

Después de desayunar Atem estuvo toda la mañana atendiendo las peticiones de lo aldeanos y también escuchando los "consejos"de Seht de cómo llevar a cabo la reunión de esa noche, cuando repitió lo mismo por tercera vez Atem ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-Seht, cálmate-Le decía Atem tratando de callarlo.

-...Y recuerde ser amable, intente hacerlos sentir bien...-repetía por tercera vez Seht sin escuchar al joven faraón.

-¡Ya te oí la prime vez Seht! Ya cálmate, no es la primera vez que vienen por algo así-le dijo Atem ya bastante molesto encaminándose al jardín del palacio.

-¿A dónde va señor?-pregunto el sacerdote

-No es mucho pedir tener un rato libre. ¿O sí?-dijo Atem con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien pero recuerde que debe ir al templo en la tarde para la ceremonia de iniciación de los nuevos aprendices-Dijo Seht marchándose.

-Sí, sí lo que digas...-dijo el joven faraón saliendo al jardín. Aquel lugar del palacio era el que mas le gusta a Atem, siempre iba ahí cuando tenia un rato libre o quería relajarse, el jardín tenia muchas flores exóticas, una hermosa fuente de agua cristalina proveniente del río en la cual nadaban varios pececitos de colores, también había muchos árboles con varios tipos de flores coloridas que emanaban un hermoso aroma perfumando el lugar, el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto que generalmente estaba cubierto por el rocío en especial en la noche lo que hacía que el lugar siempre tuviera una gran frescura, el jardín era, también, uno de los lugares mas grandes del palacio.

Atem se acerco a un árbol que estaba cerca de la fuente, debajo de este se encontraba durmiendo un hermoso gato negro.

- Hola Bastet- dijo Atem tomando al gato.

-Mew-Le contesto Bastet mientras Atem comenzaba a acariciarlo, el gato comenzó a ronronear mientras Atem se sentaba en el suelo y lo acomodaba en su regazo.

-Sabes..a veces me gustaría no ser faraón, es demasiado aburrido, nunca puedo tener tiempo libre, siempre es o una ceremonia o una reunión.-dijo Atem mientras acariciaba a Bastet.

-Jajaja. Como siempre hablando solo, verdad Atem-dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta. Atem se volteo y vio a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Teana .Ella era una chica muy hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos cristalinos ojos azules . Era hija de uno de los jefes militares del ejercito de Egipto y además el padre de ella y el padre de él habían sido grandes amigos cuando el padre de Atem vivía. Pero desde hace tiempo sus sentimientos por Teana habían empezado a cambiar, aún la quería, sí, de eso no hay duda, pero empezaba a quererla como algo mas que una amiga de la infancia, Atem se había dado cuenta de que sin querer se estaba enamorando de su amiga Teana.

-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy hablando solo-dijo él con una tierna sonrisa.

-Es verdad hablas con Bastet jajaja tienes mucha fascinación con ese gato-le dijo Teana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Jajaja Bueno me gusta estar con Bastet¿Qué tiene de malo?-Dijo Atem riendo.

-Nada, pero también le hablas-Dijo Teana comenzando a reír

-Bueno es uno de mis mejores amigos y un gran confidente, se que él no le contara a nadie mis secretos-respondió el chico riendo.

-¡Que quieres decir con eso¿Qué yo no puedo guardar secretos?-dijo Teana fingiendo enojarse. Atem le siguió el juego.

-Mmmm No estoy seguro... jejeje-dijo esto para hacer enfadar a la chica y lo logró.

-¡Oye¡¡yo jamás he revelado un secreto que tu me hayas dicho!-dijo la joven con verdadero enojo.

-Jajajajaja cálmate solo fue una broma, ya se que nunca revelarías mis secretos, por eso confió en ti-dijo el chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Eres un tontito¿Lo sabias?-dijo Teana sonriendo también y un poco sonrojada. Ella también habían comenzado a ver al joven faraón de otra forma, mas que un amigo, pero aún no tenia muy claros sus sentimientos

-Sí, pero así me quieres jajaja-Atem soltó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, es verdad y no se por qué jajaja-Teana también comenzó a reírse.

-Hola escandalosos. ¿De que se ríen tanto?-Dijo una voz conocida para ambos.

-Solo bromeamos¿algún problema con eso enana?-Dijo Atem molestando a su hermana y sonriendo.

-¡No me digas enana¡soy solo dos años más pequeña que tu!-Dijo Mishara con la cara roja de furia, pero a la vez divertida.

-¿Y qué? para mi eso es suficiente –Dijo el joven.

-Jajaja Ya Atem. Deja a al pobre de tu hermana, siempre se la pasan peleando-dijo Teana con una sonrisa.

-¡Ves¿Por que no puedes ser como ella hermano?-dijo la niña

-Por que no quiero, además yo no soy mujer jejeje-se burlo el faraón

-¡Oye!-le gritaron ambas chicas.

-Saben algo, las dos gritan demasiado-Dijo el chico con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡A no! Te acabas de ganar un castigo Atem-Dijo Mishara abalanzándose sobre Atem.

-¡Auxilio!-Grito Atem mientras su hermana lo tomaba por las piernas y lo hacia caer.

-Tu te lo buscaste-Dijo Teana divertida mientras veía como Mishara usaba a su hermano de silla.

-Jajaja Y tu dices que eres faraón-Dijo Mishara riendo. En ese momento Atem rodó en el suelo haciendo que Mishara cayera de su espalda.

-Eres muy pesada para ser una enana-Dijo Atem sentado en el suelo.

-Lo ves, tu eres el que empieza-Dijo Mishara.

-¡No empiecen a pelear de nuevo!-Dijo Teana aun con una sonrisa-Ustedes dos son como perro y gato.

-¿Segura? Yo creo que se lleva peor con Seht-Dijo Atem recostándose se en el suelo mientras Bastet saltaba a su pecho.

-Mmmm...Es verdad ese sacerdote de tercera se cree la gran cosa-Dijo Mishara mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento Atem y Teana intercambiaron miradas mientras sonreían, ambos sabían que Mishara y Seht no se llevaban tan mal como parecía.

-Jajaja En eso tienes razón Atem-Dijo Teana.

-Deberías verlos cuando Seht tiene que darle clases-Dijo Atem soltando una risa. En ese momento Mishara iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-Disculpe mi Señor, pero es hora de la ceremonia de iniciación en el templo-dijo Isis apareciendo en la entrada del jardín.

-Umm... esta bien ya voy-dijo Atem levantándose con pereza y dejando a Bastet en el suelo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-le preguntó Teana

-¿Estas segura? Ya sabes que esas ceremonias no tienen nada interesante-Dijo Atem mirándola extrañado. Él sabia perfectamente que a Mishara y Teana tampoco les gustaban esas ceremonias y también les parecían aburridas.

-Bueno pero al menos no estarás solo-Le respondió la joven sonriendo.

-Bueno si quieren...Aunque no garantizo que sea rápido-dijo el joven faraón.

-Claro¡te haremos compañía!-dijo Mishara sonriendo abiertamente

-Esta bien. Gracias-dijo Atem sonriéndoles a las chicas

-Jaja Sabemos que tu odias ese tipo de cosas así que para nosotras no es problema hacerte un poco de compañía-le dijo Teana con una hermosa sonrisa provocando que el faraón se sonrojara levemente, por suerte ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta.

-Así es hermano, ahora vamos o Seht nos regañara jejeje-dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-Jajaja tienes razón-dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez. Así el trío entro al palacio y se dirigieron al templo lo mas rápido que pudieron.

En las puertas del templo estaba Seht quien los estaba esperando ya un poco enfadado.

-Se los dije-susurro Mishara con una gotita en la cabeza

-Se nota que se toma todo demasiado enserio jeje-Dijo Teana con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Dónde estaban¡La ceremonia esta apunto de empezar!-Les dijo el sacerdote

-¡Tranquilízate! Por Ra, -dijo Mishara con cara de pocos amigos.

-Al menos yo si llego a tiempo-Dijo Seht cruzando los brazos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Eres insoportable-Dijo la joven de ojos violetas.

-¡Ja¿Y tu supuestamente eres una princesa no?-rió Seht-Pues así no se comportan las princesas. ¡Así se comportan los ogros!.

-O.o ¡como dijiste estúpido¡atrévete a repetir eso sacerdote de cuarta!-Le dijo la pequeña princesa.

-¡Atrévete repetir eso niña mimada!-Le contesto Seht, sabia que ella solo lo hacia para hacerlo enfadar pero debía admitir que a el también le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-¡A quien llamas niña mimada grandísimo estúpido¡eres un idiota!-Mishara tenia la cara como un tomate por lo furiosa que estaba.

-¡A ti niña¡además de ser una niña mimada eres pesada!-Le dijo Seht también con la cara roja de furia.

-Eres in...-Iba a decir los dos al mismo tiempo pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¡YA BASTA! Ya deje de pelear parecen dos niños! Además Seht dijiste que ya estaba por empezar la ceremonia ¿no? pues vamos-Atem ya se había cansado de la discusión entre Shet y su hermana, Teana solo sonreía.

-Vaya manera de pelear¿no crees?- -Le dijo Teana al joven.

-Si, a veces me dan ganas de matarlos a los dos ¡Parecen niños peleándose por un dulce!-Dijo Atem ya un poco cansado de las constantes peleas de Seht y su hermana-Mejor entremos ya o se retrasara la ceremonia

-Claro-Le sonrío Teana.

-Sí señor-dijo Seht haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Lo que tu digas hermano!-Dijo Mishara esbozando una sonrisa. Así los cuatro entraron al templo.

Dentro del templo se encontraban los sacerdotes elegidos por los artículos, y frente al gran altar del templo se encontraba una larga fila de estudiantes, algunos nerviosos, otros entusiasmados y otros... aterrados.

A un lado del altar estaba Mahado quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de iniciación. Al entrar Seht se dirigió a un costado del templo junto con los otro sacerdotes.

Mishara y Teana se quedaran atrás a un costado de la puerta, mientras Atem iba junto a Mahado para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Mientras Atem y Mahado comenzaban la ceremonia, Mishara comenzó a hablar con Teana.

-_Pobre de mi hermano, siempre tiene que hacer estas cosas-_Dijo Mishara en un susurro a su compañera.

_-Si, tienes razón. Además con lo que él odia estas cosas_-Dijo la oji azul.

-_Si jeje, pero es su deber como faraón-_Susurro Mishara.

-_Tienes razón-_Dijo Teana.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a nombrar a cada uno de los nuevos estudiantes para iniciarlos y asignarlos a los hechiceros y sacerdotes del palacio que se encargarían de ellos.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bueno espero que les guste! Se que no tiene muchos cambios pero no había mucho que hacerle a primer capitulo jeje

YK: Das excusas muy pobres.. ¬¬

Kibumi: Cállate! Jeje Lo que quiero decir es que mediante avance el fic mas notorias serán las mejoras jeje

YK: Yo lo único que espero es que alguien lo lea.

Kibumi: Si yo también. ¡Ja! por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo baka ¬¬.

YK: Así parece estúpida ¬¬.

Kibumi: Bien es hora de despedirnos! Pero primero que nada..

YK: Les damos las gracias a **Maria**, **Etsha**, **Walking, ATEMXANZU4EVER, Nefti, Ashiba Fujimiya, Arlene Kiddo, NETHED, AomeHB, Sakurita-Q, MisaoQ.Q, ShAd3s.Darckness, Ind12,Karlyta, Ruby eyed girl, Yumy, Alex-Ma, Gabe Logan, Micaela Rodríguez,** **Katsuya 8.6, Ladyvemon, Rosa. **Por leer el fic.

Kibumi: Espero que no se nos olvidara nadie jeje

YK: Y si es así disculpen!... Bueno ahora si..

Kibumi y YK: Hasta el próximo capi! (si es que alguien lo lee) Matta ne! Dejen reviews onegai!


	2. La reunion y un visitante inesperado

Kibumi: Holas! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capi!(Otra vez ¬¬)

YK: Podrías dejar de quejarte!..Grandísima idiota.. Al menos algunas personas leyeron esto

Kiumi: O.o Cállate baka!Grrrr puedes dejar de molestarme!

YK: Ya lo sabes, es mi función jeje

Kibumi: Si ya lo se ¬¬ Eso me ayuda en mi teoría sobre las Yamis..Son una molestia!

YK: Mejor te callas o te enviaré al reino de las sombras!y te dejare ahí toda la semana!

Kibumi: NO! pero si haces eso tu tendrás que ir a la escuela -

YK: Bueno entonces te encerrare el fin de semana jajajaja

Kibumi: Te odio - . Bueno comencemos con el fic!

_pensamiento_

- dialogo-

-_Susurro_-

Las joyas del milenio: 

Cáp.2: **La reunión y un visitante inesperado**

-Bueno así concluye la ceremonia de iniciación-Termino de decir Mahado quien estaba parado en frente del altar de Ra y detrás de él había una fila de jóvenes estudiante recién iniciados.

La gente comenzó a salir el templo para continuar con sus labores en el palacio, cuando todos ya se habían retirado salieron Atem, Teana, Mishara y Seht.

-Mmmmmm...Que largo -Dijo Mishara mientras salía del templo.

-Yo te lo advertí-Dijo Atem con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba.

-No te quejes gusano jaja tu ceremonia de iniciación fue mas larga-Dijo Seht con cara burlona.

-¿Enserio? Mmm Debía estar tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta-Dijo Mishara sin prestarle atención a los insultos de Seht.

-Bueno eso sucede cuando uno esta nervioso-Dijo Teana-Pierdes la noción el tiempo jaja.

-Supongo que es cierto Jajaja-Dijo Mishara riendo.

-Bueno aunque tu no necesitas estar nerviosa para perder la noción del tiempo-Dijo Atem cruzando los brazos-Llegas tarde a todos lados.

-O.o ¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo Mishara avergonzada.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero si me disculpa mi señor debo ir a recibir a los gobernantes de Arabia-Dijo Seht haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien Seht, dile a Isis que me avise cuando lleguen-Dijo Atem y con esto Seht se marcho.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de los gobernantes, Atem decidió salir nuevamente al jardín, miró al cielo, el cual ya se estaba poniendo oscuro(K: que rápido -.-, YK: Te quieres callar).

Se acerco a un árbol y se sentó debajo de este, luego poso su mirada en las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas en el suelo del jardín platicando animadamente.

Sonrío para sí, su hermana y Teana se llevaban muy bien y a veces, cuando Atem comenzaba a pelearse con Mishara, Teana se unía a su hermana y comenzaban una batalla campal entre los tres, aunque siempre era muy divertido, al menos para él, ya que le encantaba molestar a Mishara y por otro lado también le gusta estar así con Teana. Ese pensamiento provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del faraón

-¿Te sucede algo hermano?-dijo Mishara al ver la cara pensativa de su hermano.

-¿Eh?-Atem salió de sus pensamientos y miró confundido a Mishara.

-¿Qué sucede faraón? Estas algo perdido-Se rió Tenana

-¡Oye no me llames así! sabes que no me gusta que me digas "faraón"-dijo Atem mirándola un poco enfadado. Odiaba que lo llamaran así, odiaba que _ella_ lo llamara así.

-Jajaja creo que alguien esta un poco enojón hoy-Se rió su hermana. Mishara se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada- Voy a ver a Mana, tengo que comentarle unas cosas. Adiós nn-Se despidió dejando a ambos jóvenes solos (YK: Que diablos planeas? K: ya veras jeje)

-Ella tiene razón _Faraón_ estas muy enojón jejejeje-Dijo la joven acercándose a él. A Teana le encantaba hacerlo enfadar.

-¡Oye! Deja de decirme así-dijo Atem cruzando los brazos.

-Hay ¿El niñito se enfado?-Dijo Teana mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

-¡Te lo advierto! Si sigues así habrá consecuencias-Dijo Atem mirándola divertido.

-¡Ja! ¿A si? y que consecuencias son esas-Dijo Teana parándose.

-¡Ya veras!-Dijo Atem parándose y acercándose a Teana.

-Oh no, no me atraparas-Dijo la joven comenzando a correr.

-Ya veremos eso-Dijo Atem corriendo tras de ella.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy divertidos, Atem logro alcanzarla tomándola por la cintura, pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo provocando que sus rostro quedaran muuuuuy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, cerraron los ojos y cada vez se acercaban mas, y mas hasta que...

- Mi Faraón los gobernantes de Arabia han llegado-Se escucho la voz de Isis desde la puerta del jardín pero por suerte para ambos no vio nada.(YK: menos mal que vergüenza para el pobre Atem jejej. K: Cállate!)

-"Pero no podían llegar un poco después!Oh Ra casi la beso O/O"-Pesaba el joven faraón. Atem se levanto un poco sonrojado y le extendió una mano a Teana para que se levantara-Esta bien enseguida voy!

-"Oh por Ra! casi beso a Atem, pero porque diablos no llegaron unos minutos después!"O/O-Teana se levanto tomando la mano de Atem. Por fin la joven había descubierto que era lo que sentía por el joven faraón, estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Quieres venir Teana?-le pregunto el joven, aunque pensaba que ella le diría que no.

-¡Claro! ¿Por que no? Además ya se que no ten gustan esas reuniones-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-jajaja Gracias - -Sonrío Atem dulcemente, cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

Ambos entraron al palacio y fueron a la sala de conferencias (K: esta parte del palacio esta inventada! Ya que no se donde se reunían jeje) donde estaban Seht, Rashib ,el gobernante de Arabia, Kein, su hijo(que tiene la misma edad que Atem, además de ser un buen amigo de esté) Shimon y los consejeros de Rashib.

-Buenas noches Faraón. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo-Saludó cordialmente Rashib. Quien era un hombre mayor pero con una gran vitalidad, y muy simpático aunque un poco necio en lo que se refiere a negocios

-Buenas noches Sultán es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí-Atem esbozo un pequeña sonrisa.-ehh... Bueno les presento a Teana una amiga que nos acompañara

-Es un gusto conocerlos señores- Dijo Teana haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Igualmente señorita-Dijo Rashib - Le presento a mi hijo Kein-Dijo el hombre señalando a un joven detrás de el, el joven era alto, moreno, de cabello negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos verdes(K: Pero no tan hermosos como los de Atem!YK: Cállate!)

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita- Dijo Kein besando la mano derecha de Teana.

-Igualmente -U-Dijo Teana sonriendo un poco incomoda.

-Ehem ehem mejor empezamos con la reunión ¿no? cuanto antes terminemos con esto será mejor para ambos países-Interrumpió Atem quien se veía un "poquito"celoso con esa escena.

-Tiene razón Faraón, cuanto antes terminemos mejor. Además mañana en la tarde ya debo partir hacia Arabia para solucionar unos problemas que tenemos en el pueblo- Dijo Rashib con una sonrisa.

-Bien comencemos...-Y así comenzó la reunión, aunque Atem no dejaba de mirar amenazadoramente a Kein. Teana solo miraba a Atem con una sonrisa, y mantenía su mirada fija en él, una mirada que reflejaba (aunque Atem no se diera cuenta) un gran amor. Kein había notado esa mirada, lo que provoco que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. Y por las amenazadoras miradas que Atem le lanzaba, supuso que su amigo sentía algo por la chica.

-"_Que suerte tienes faraón, de verdad es difícil encontrar chicas así, espero que no la_ _descuides_"-Pensaba el joven Kein, Atem era un buen amigo suyo, pero Kein se percató de las amenazadoras miradas de Atem-"_Debe pensar que estoy interesado en la chica jeje._

_Parece que tendré que inmiscuirme un poco para que estos dos admitan lo que sienten y se_ _quien_ _puede_ _ayudarme_..."(K: alguien se imagina quien es?)

La reunión ya había terminado hace unas horas, Rashib y Kein se quedarían durante la noche por que mañana por la tarde partirían de nuevo hacia Arabia.

Atem se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación admirando las hermosas estrellas y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecían a los hermosos ojos de Teana, ese pensamiento hizo que una imagen de la chica apareciera en la mente del faraón cosa que hizo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ahhh..-Atem suspiro, no podía sacarse a la chica de la cabeza!

-Vaya parece que tenemos un faraón enamorado-se escucho una voz proveniente del balcón continuo.

Atem se volteo para saber quien era la persona que le habló. Al voltear hacía el balcón continuo pudo ver a su querida amiga sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Jajaja que quieres decir con enamorado ¿eh?- Atem lo devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh! Por favor es obvio que estas enamorado, ese suspiro es característico de alguien enamorado-Sonrío Teana, aunque un poco preocupada de que eso fuera verdad.

-Claro que no, solo estoy cansado, sabes que odio esas reuniones-Dijo Atem intentando no sonrojarse.

-Jajaja ok ¡lo que tu digas, oye ¿has visto a Mishara? No la volví a ver desde que se fue con Mana-Preguntó la joven con cara confundida.

-Creo que se juntaron para hablar sobre los entrenamientos, ya sabes que Mana es aprendiz de hechicera con Mahado y Mishara es aprendiz de sacerdotisa con Isis-Le explico el joven.

-Si es cierto-Dijo Teana-Pero a veces le d clases Seht ¿no?

-Si, pero solo cuando Isis no puede hacerlo-Dijo Atem.

-Ja! Eso sería una locura, tu sabes que Mishara y Seht no se llevan muy bien o al menos eso aparentan-Dijo la chica sonriendo al imaginar la escena.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Atem tranquilamente. En ese momento un grito proveniente de la puerta del palacio les llamo la atención.

-¡¡¡Faraón! ¡Los ladrones están en la ciudad! ¡y Bakura esta con ellos!-Grito uno de los soldados

-¿¡Bakura?-Gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez

-¡Hermano! Oíste lo que dijo, ¡Bakura esta en la ciudad!-Mishara entro en el cuarto de Atem muy agitada detrás de ella estaba Mana.

-Sí ya lo oí, ¡tengo que ir a detenerlo!-Atem estaba un poco preocupado.

-¡Espera! ¡yo iré contigo!-Le grito Teana y se pasó de un salto al balcón de Atem

-¿!Que? Estas loca, eso es demasiado peligroso-Dijo Atem, mientras la miraba preocupado.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas con quien estas hablando?-Dijo Teana levantando una ceja-¡Soy hija de un jefe militar! ¡Tu sabes perfectamente que puedo luchar ten bien como un hombre!

-Si, lo se ¡Pero es demasiado peligroso!-Atem no quería que Teana estuviera en peligro por su culpa, pero sabia que no la convencería.

-Sabes que eso no me detendrá Atem, yo te ayudare-Dijo está con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Atem y saliendo del cuarto.

**Continuara... **

Kibumi: Bueno, primero que nada les agradezco mucho a:

Ind12 

**Karlyta**

Wlaking 

**AomeHB**

**Hino-Kago**

**Anzu Masaki**

**Gabe Logan**

Kibumi: Bueno espero que les guste, jeje y tienen razón ya no tengo excusas para no actualizar pronto.

YK: Para que? Si nadie lo va a leer

Kibumi: Cállate baka! Eres tan optimista.

YK: Si ya lo se jajajajaja.

Kibumi: Sí, sí lo que digas...Bueno gracias por leer el fic!

YK y Kibumi: Dejen reviews onegai! Matta ne!


	3. el ladron y el brazalete del milenio

Kibumi: Que tal?Aquí regreso con mi fic!

YK: O sea ya regresas para torturar a la humanidad ¬¬

Kibumi: Qué ese no es tu trabajo baka! ¬¬

YK: No, mi trabajo es torturar a las hikaris muahahaha.

Kibumi: - Grrrr..Como sea... Bueno espero que les guste este cap! -

-_Susurros_-

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.3: **Los ladrones y el brazalete del milenio.**

Atem y Teana se encaminaban hacia la puerta del palacio para ir a detener a Bakura. Atem le dijo a Teana que fuera a llamar a los soldados de la división de su padre y que lo encontrara en el salón del trono.

Atem entro al salón donde estaban los sacerdotes listos para la batalla, si era necesario. Antes de que Atem pudiera decir algo las puertas se abrieron de golpe provocando un gran estruendo, todos voltearon hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Bakura con una sonrisa maquiavélica(K: como las de YK!YK: ¬¬x) y llevaba algo arrastrando.

Todos se horrorizaron cuando vieron que era una momia, pero no cualquier momia, sino la momia del antiguo faraón, el padre de Atem(K: esto lo saque de un episodio del manga-).

-Hola faraón cuanto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?-Dijo el ladrón con una voz burlona.

-Bakura...-Atem estaba demasiado furioso y sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo como para hablar-Pagaras por esto!

En ese momento los sacerdotes comenzaron a atacar a Bakura con sus artículos del milenio, pero el Kah (K: se escribe así? -.-U) del ladrón era demasiado poderoso y gracias a eso logro derribar a todos los sacerdotes de un golpe, con un gran rayo de energía negro, estrellándolos contra una de las paredes del salón. Atem iba a atacarlo cuando una enorme bola de energía golpeo al ladrón derribándolo y haciendo que soltara la momia.

Todos miraron en la dirección donde había salido la bola de energía y allí esta parada Mishara con su brazo derecho extendido dejando ver un brazalete con el ojo de Horus en él.

-Por tu propio bien Bakura, ¡deja esa momia!-Mishara tenia una mirada verdaderamente aterradora-Ya deja en paz el cuerpo de nuestro padre!-Podían verse unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿De dónde salió ese brazalete?-Fue lo único que dijo el ladrón.

-Este brazalete es el octavo articulo del milenio, casi nadie sabe sobre él-Mishara hablaba despacio y con calma-Pero ha llegado la hora de despertar su poder, ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte para manejarlo y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

-Mishara...-Atem sabia acerca del octavo artículo del milenio pero no se imaginaba que su hermana ya era capas de usarlo. El joven comenzó a recordar la vez que su padre le dio el brazalete a Mishara, hace ya cuatro años.

Flash Back: 

_-Bien Atem espero que utilices los poderes del rompecabezas honorablemente-Dijo el padre de esté entregándole el rompecabezas del milenio._

_-Así lo haré padre-Dijo el joven Atem haciendo una pequeña reverencia luego de tomar el artículo milenario._

_-Bien creo que ya todos los artículos han sido entregados a sus dueños-Dijo el antiguo Faraón._

_Mishara estaba sentada cerca de la puerta del templo donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de Atem para tomar el mando como faraón y la entrega de los artículos a los sacerdotes y, por supuesto, a Atem._

_-"me gustaría poder tener la capacidad para controlar el poder de los artículos milenarios como mi hermano"-pensaba la pequeña princesa._

_-Sin embargo-Continuo el padre de Atem- Quiero también entregarle a Mishara el brazalete del milenio, el octavo articulo del milenio._

_Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír eso, ellos, como todos los demás, pensaban que solo había siete artículos del milenio. Las ocho personas presentes veían muy sorprendidas al faraón.(K: Aquí me refiero a los seis sacerdotes, Atem y Mishara)_

_-Pero padre solo hay siete artículos del milenio!-Dijo la pequeña muy sorprendida._

_-Eso ya lo se, pero este brazalete fue hecho especialmente para ti querida Mishara y tiene los mismos poderes que los siete artículos, por eso es el octavo artículo del milenio._

_-Pero por qué hiciste esto para mi?-Pregunto Mishara con mucha confusión, ella no era tan poderosa como su hermano, qué caso tenia?_

_-Por que, aunque todavía no hayas desarrollado bien tus poderes, yo puedo ver que tu tienes grandes habilidades para llegar a ser una poderosa sacerdotisa, aunque solo lleves un año de entrenamiento y también estoy seguro de que serás una muy buena princesa-Dijo su padre sonriéndole y dándole en brazalete._

_-Gracias padre!-Dijo Mishara tomando el brazalete y abrazando a su padre, dejando caer varias lagrimas de felicidad._

_-Estoy muy seguro de que serás una buena princesa y una gran sacerdotisa, y tu Atem serás un gran faraón._

_-Gracias padre, prometo no decepcionarte-Dijo Atem sonriéndole a su padre._

_-Se que ninguno de los dos me decepcionara-Dijo el faraón con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos hijos_

_Fin del flash back._

-Ya veras pequeña insolente- Bakura se disponía a atacarla, lanzo un rayo negro contra ella pero esta vez fue Atem quien utilizo su artículo del milenio para detenerlo y el rayo solo le rozo el brazo a Mishara provocándole un corte del cual salió un poco de sangre.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana Bakura!-Grito Atem. Un enorme rayo de luz salió disparado del rompecabezas golpeando al ladrón, tirandolo al suelo y dejándolo medio inconsciente.

En ese momento llegaron los soldados que se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la escena, rápidamente ataron a Bakura y se lo llevaron, uno de ellos le informo a Atem que la situación en la ciudad ya había sido controlada. Mientras tanto Seht había ido a ver como estaba el brazo de Mishara.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto el sacerdote agachándose, ya que ella estaba sentada en el piso.

-Si, no fue un corte muy profundo-Dijo la joven intentando limpiar un poco la sangre, pero seguía saliendo de la herida.

-Déjame ver eso-Le dijo Seht tomando su brazo y examinando la herida, no era profunda pero sangraba bastante, entonces Seht rompió un poco la tela de su túnica y le vendo el brazo a Mishara, eso hizo que la joven se sonrojara un poco-Listo! Con eso ya no sangrara y te sentirás mejor.- Dijo el joven sonriendo.(K: Una cámara! Seht sonrió! YK: ¬¬)

-Gracias-dijo la joven devolviendo la sonrisa, cuando quería Seht podía ser muy amable.

Mientras tanto en la puerta del salón Atem se había dado cuenta de que Teana nunca volvió y comenzó a preocuparse, el joven le preguntó a uno de los soldados si la había visto, el soldado le dijo que la había visto en la entrada del palacio hacia solo unos minutos. Atem salió disparado hacía la puerta pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-Pensé que sería mejor que ustedes arreglaran ese asunto-Se escucho un voz detrás de él. Atem se volteo para ver de donde provenía aquella voz que conocía tan bien. A su espalda estaba Teana con una dulce sonrisa.

-Me preocupaste-Le dijo el joven mirándola y devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la chica confundida.

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¡La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por ladrones, te digo que me encuentre en el salón del trono y nunca llegas, pensé que podría haberte pasado algo!-Dijo Atem con cara preocupada.

-Corrección yo si fui al salón, solo que no entre-Dijo ella con cara de "no te preocupes"-Eso era algo que debían arreglar ustedes y no quería entrometerme, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Además mientras tanto ayude a detener a los ladrones que estaban en la ciudad-Termino con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno esta bien, pero de todos modos me preocupe... un segundo.. ¡¿ayudaste a detener a los ladrones que estaban en la ciudad!-Dijo Atem sorprendido

-Sí, ¿qué te sorprende? Sabes que se pelear, además fue muy fácil - no eran demasiados jejeje-Dijo la joven divertida con esa situación.

-Estas loca sabes --Dijo el faraón con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, pero así me quieres!-Dijo ella abrazándolo

-Tienes razón! jajajaja-Dijo esté un "poco"sonrojado, correspondiendo al abrazo-Será mejor que entremos, ya es tarde.

-Es verdad es mejor ir a dormir ya-Dijo la joven tomándolo del brazo y entrando al palacio.

**Al día siguiente.**

Atem acababa de despertar, aún era muy temprano para ir a desayunar así que decidió ir a caminar al jardín (YK: Este chico tiene una pequeña obsesión con el jardín no? ¬¬ K: que graciosa -.-U)a llegar allí se encontró con Bastet, que estaba jugando con un pequeño ovillo de lana.

-Buenos días Bastet-Sonrío Atem. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, al parecer a Bastet le encantaba que Atem hiciera eso ya que ronroneaba muy a gusto en los brazos de su amo.

-Teana y tu hermana tienen razón, estas obsesionado con ese gato-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Jaja Otro mas que sale con eso-Dijo Atem volteándose.

-Yo solo digo que tienen razón Atem-Dijo Kein acercándose a él.

-Jajajaj solo le tengo cariño, eso no es un crimen Kein-Dijo el joven faraón riendo- Además tu sabes que los egipcios tenemos mucho respeto hacia los gatos -

-¿Y eso se debe a...?-pregunto confundido el oji verde.

-Es que a una de nuestras diosas, para ser exacto la diosa protectora de la música y la danza se la representa con ese animal -Sonrío el joven ante la confusión de su amigo.

-Ohhh.. ¿y cómo se llama?-pregunto el oji verde con curiosidad.

-Bastet... --Dijo Atem riendo por la cara que puso en ese momento Kein.

-¡¿Por eso le pusiste Bastet a tu gato! O.o-Se sorprendió el oji verde

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-Dijo Atem divertido con la situación

-No, no para nada -.-U...Cambiando de tema quiero hablarte de algo-Dijo Kein mirando un poco serio a Atem.

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo el joven faraón un poco preocupado por la mirada de su amigo.

-Quisiera saber... ¿Qué sientes por Teana?-Dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE!O/O-Dijo Atem con la cara completamente roja. Estaba sorprendido por lo directo y rápido que fue su amigo al preguntar

-Ya me oíste, quiero que me digas que sientes por ella-Dijo el oji verde con una risita-Pero por tu reacción creo que puedo deducirlo -.

-Este...Yo..O/O-comenzó a decir Atem completamente rojo.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Mmm...Bueno este no tiene muchos cambios, pero no se que agregarle

YK: ¿Como es que algunos piensan que escribes bien? Deben ser ciegos.

Kibumi: No te pedí que dieras tu opinión ¿o si? ¬¬

YK: "No te pedí que dieras tu opinión ¿o si?"(repite con vos burlona)Ja! Yo no necesito tu permiso para hablar, baka!

Kibumi: Cállate, ya no te soporto!Eres tan molesta ¬¬

YK: Y tu una enferma mental!

Kibumi: Y supongo que si tu lo escribieras seria mejor no?

YK: Claro que si!Al menos seria mas interesante jajajajajajaja

Kibumi: Grrrrr - ... Bueno basta de peleas,. Muchas gracias a:

**Walking**

**Ind12**

**MisaoQ.Q**

**ShAd3s.Darkness**

Anzu Masaki 

**AomeHB**

**Karlyta**

Kibumi: Bueno esos fueron todos... Gracias a todos por leer el fic! Sigan dejando reviews!.

YK: Y si piensan que es un verdadero asco siéntanse libres de hacérselo saber muahahahaha

Kibumi: CÁLLATE!siéntanse libres de ignorarla…..Saludos a todos -

YK: Matta ne -

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews!Hasta el próximo Cáp.!


	4. Una confesion y un escape

Kibumi: Holas a todos! Ya regrese, me extrañaron?-

YK: Yo no! Jajajajaj

Kibumi: Quien te pregunto!...Bueno espero que les guste el cap. Por cierto quiero aclarar unas cositas:

-Desde ya me disculpo si las escenas amorosas no las describo bien, es que a mi me cuesta un poco sacar mi lado "cursi"(por así decirlo)y poner lo que me imagino jejej .U(Ojo! Nadie dijo que en este cap pasara algo entre los protas ok! jejejeje tal vez los haga sufrir un poco mas jejejeje)

YK: O sea que en resumen eres una idiota escribiendo escenas de amor jajajaj

Kibumi: No tienes que ir a encerrar a alguien al reino de las sombras o algo así?

YK: Nop, hoy me tome el día para molestarte

Kibumi: Oh me siento halagada(sarcasmo) -.-U...Bueno comencemos con el fic!

_pensamiento_

-dialogo-

-_Susurros-_

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.4:** Una confesión y un escape.**

-Deja de tartamudear y respóndeme!-Le dijo Kein a un desconcertado Atem.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Dijo Atem tratando de no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Tu crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me miraste durante toda la reunión porque bese la mano de tu querida "amiga", además claro de cómo te miraba ella jejej- Le contesto el príncipe muy sonriente.

-O.o ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-Le pregunto el faraón

-Ja! Como para no darse cuenta!..-Dijo Kein lanzando una carcajada.

-Jaja Que simpático eres Kein-Dijo Atem sarcástico.

- Bueno, bueno... ¡Pero ya respóndeme de una vez!- Dijo el oji verde perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien!tranquilo. Quieres saber lo que siento por ella ¿no?-Dijo Atem un poco nervioso

-Solo dime si te gusta o no, si la quieres hacer mas fácil!-Respondió el chico.

-No me gusta- Respondió Atem provocando que su amigo lo mirara sorprendido-LA AMO!listo ya lo dije, contento!-Dijo Atem con la cara súper roja.

-Sip, definitivamente estoy contento-Dijo el joven príncipe esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- O.o Explícate por favor por que no te entiendo ¿Para que quieres saber que siento por ella?-Le pregunto el joven de ojos violetas.

-Jejeje solo para verificar si lo que pensaba era correcto-Dijo Kein con una risita.

-Entonces.. ¿no es porque estas interesado en ella?-Pregunto Atem recordando la pequeña escena del día anterior.

-Sabia que me mirabas así por eso!jajaja eres muy celoso Atem, ella es una chica muy hermosa, sí, pero no me interesa como te interesa a ti-Dijo el chico oji verde mirando feliz a su amigo.

-U/U-Atem estaba súper avergonzado por aquélla situación-No soy celoso.

-Jajajaja si claro jajajajajajajaj-Kein estaba muy divertido viendo a su amigo en aquel estado.

-Buenos días chicos parece que madrugaron!...Que milagro Atem se levanto temprano!-Una voz conocida los saludaba desde la entrada.

-Buenos días enana... ¡Ja! Mira quien habla, la bella durmiente...mejor dicho la fea durmiente-Se burlo su hermano mayor.

-_Mala movida jejej Mishara lo matara_-Pensó Kein mientras veía como la cara de Misara se ponía roja.

-¡Oye!-Grito Mishara abalanzándose sobre su hermano-¡Pagaras por eso! jajajaj-Dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Atem.

-JAJAJA NO, NO POR FAVOR YA BASTA, NO AGUANTO MAS!JAJAJAJAJAJ-Atem no podía parar de reír, Mishara lo tenia bien sujeto y no podía zafarse. Al ver esa escena Kein no paraba de reírse.

-Jajajajjajaja vaya faraón jajajajaja derrotado por su hermana jajajaja-Se burlaba el oji verde.

-Jajajajajajja muy gracioso, intenta luchar contra este mounstro Jajajajajaja ya suéltame..jajajajajaja-Decía Atem ya sin poder contener la lagrimas a causa de la risa

-¿¡A quien llamas mounstro? ¡¡Eso aumentara tu tortura!-Dijo Mishara haciéndole mas cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajaj vaya par de hermanos jajajajajajja-Kein no podía parar de reír viendo a su mejor amigo siendo torturado por su hermana pequeña.

-Jajajaja Desde temprano peleando ¿no?-Otra voz se escucho desde la puerta. Ambos hermanos pararon de pelear y Kein dejo de reírse para mirar hacia la puerta donde estaba Teana con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Teana-Saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-Saludo la chica con una sonrisa muy dulce que hizo sonrojar a cierto faraón-Oye Mishara ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?-Le pregunto la joven con cara preocupada sentándose en el suelo.

-No te preocupes mi brazo esta perfectamente, en realidad no fue un corte profundo, solo fue superficial-Dijo la princesa sonriente, en ese momento recordó algo-Oye ahora que me acuerdo...Kein ¿Tu te iras a Arabia también?-Pregunto Mishara desde el suelo, donde estaba sentada.

-Tal vez, aunque no se para que, si de todos modos mi padre va a estar muy ocupado -.-U-Dijo el oji verde resignado.

-¿Y por que no te quedas unos días aquí?-Le pregunto Atem a su amigo.

Esté lo miro y le sonrío.

-Porque no, puede que sea divertido-Dijo Kein sentándose al borde dela fuente.

-¡Genial! ¡Kein, me podrías ayudar con mis bromas contra Seht!-Dijo Mishara con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Jajajaja ¿Por qué no? Siempre es divertido molestar a Seht-Dijo el príncipe devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Entre ustedes dos lo volverán loco-Dijo Atem con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Jeje bueno pero recuerda que Seht también se juega sus propias bromas contra ellos...y siempre es divertido ver como se pelean jeje-Dijo la oji azul que estaba sentada junto a él.

-Tienes razón jajajaja aunque a veces parecen unos niños pequeños-Dijo en faraón sonriendo.

-Faraón lamento interrumpir pero el desayuno ya esta listo-los cuatro jóvenes se voltearon para ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-Esta bien ya vamos, gracias Isis-Respondió Atem parándose y extendiéndole su mano a Teana para que se levantara también.

-Gracias Atem - -Sonrío está aceptando la mano de Atem y levantándose un poco sonrojada.

-De nada - -Dijo esté devolviéndole la sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún mas.

-Oigan tórtolos si no les molesta, ¿podríamos ir ya a desayunar?-Pregunto la hermana menor de Atem haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran al máximo.

-Jajaja buena jugada princesa-Dijo Kein parándose junto con Mishara.

-Gracias n -Dijo Mishara y le sonrío a Kein.

-O/O-Así estaban las caras de Atem y Teana al salir del jardín

Después del desayuno Kein fue con Mishara, con Mana y con Jono (un amigo de Atem que trabaja como guardia personal) a dar una vuelta por el río y a visitar la ciudad. Atem volvió al jardín (YK: Lo ves! K: nnU) para buscar a Bastet pero no estaba allí así que decidió ir a caminar un poco por el palacio.

Teana por su parte se encontraba en el templo orando, era una costumbre que había adquirido de su madre que era una sacerdotisa, no oraba por nada en especial pero su madre le enseño que siempre debe rendirle homenaje y respeto a los dioses y una buena forma de hacerlo era orar de vez en cuando, no solo cuando pasaba algo malo o cuando necesitas algo.

Atem seguía caminando tranquilamente por el palacio cuando de la nada aparecieron Mahado, Seht y Shimon con caras bastante preocupadas.

-¡Señor tenemos una mala noticia!-Dijo un poco preocupado Shimon

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Atem permaneciendo tranquilo auque sabia que algo andaba mal.

-¡Bakura ha escapado! ¡No sabemos como pero se fue!-Dijo Mahado, también muy preocupado.

-¡¿Qué Bakura qué!-Dijo Atem completamente sorprendido-¡¿Pero como logro escapar!.

-Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros mi señor-Dijo Shet-pero recuerde que, aunque odie admitirlo, ¡él tiene un Kah muy poderoso pudo usarlo para escapar! Aunque claro es solo una teoría.

-Sí, tienes razón pero debemos encontrarlo antes de que cause mas problemas-Dijo Atem a los tres hombres frente a el-Por ahora no haremos nada drástico pero quiero que algunos oficiales revisen la ciudad y sus alrededores.

-Bien, yo me encargare de avisarle a los guardias para que registren la ciudad-Dijo Shimon.

-Mahado y Yo nos encargaremos de enviar grupos de rastreo a las afueras de la cuidad-Dijo Seht.

-Bien, debemos actuar lo mas pronto posibles. Pero recuerden, nada drástico aun-Dijo Atem pensativo-Ahora por favor envíen a los guardias.

-¡Sí señor enseguida!-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y se retiraron.

-Así que Bakura se escapó-Dijo una vos detrás de él.

-Sí, aunque no sabemos como lo hizo-dijo el faraón volteándose.

-Recuerda que su Kah es muy poderoso tal vez encontró una manera de salir sin ser detectado par los guardias usando su Kah-Dijo Teana acercándose a el y colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de Atem-¿Estas preocupado?

-No, se que tarde o temprano lo atraparemos pero lo que me preocupa es que vuelva aquí, además es posible que lastime a alguien-Dijo Atem tomando la mano de Teana que estaba en su mejilla y acariciándola.

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso con Mishara?-él asintió-¿Te preocupa que pueda lastimar a Mishara?

-No solo a Mishara, no me gustaría que lastimara ni a Mishara, ni a Kein ,ni a los sacerdotes, ni a Shimon, ni a Jono, ni a Mana, ni a...a ti-Dijo Atem un poco sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo atraparan y si vuelve aquí entre todos te ayudaremos a vencerlo-Dijo ella abrazándolo y sonriéndole- Además no quiero que te preocupes por mi.

-¿Porqué no?-Pregunto Atem correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Porque cuando te preocupas te pones serio y me gusta mas verte con una sonrisa en tu rostro, esa sonrisa tierna y dulce que te caracteriza -- dijo ella reglándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-O/O ...Gracias-Dijo Atem devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Porqué?-Pregunto la chica aún abrazada a él.

-Por animarme...-Dijo el chico bajando la mirada y encontrándose directamente con los hermosos ojos azules de la chica y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, ya no le importaba nada, ni Bakura, no los problemas que podría traer el que él se haya escapado, ya nada le importaba, solo quería quedarse así, abrazado a ella sin que nadie los moleste.

-De nada...-Por su lado a Teana le paso lo mismo al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con eso profundos, serios, pero a la vez tiernos ojos violetas. Ella también quedo perdida en su mirada, ya ni siquiera sabia donde estaba solo quería quedarse así con él, juntos sin que nadie los molestase o interrumpiese.

Así, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta tal punto que...

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Muy bien, ya lo se, es un asco jejeje creo que no he mejorado mucho mis escenas románticas ¿verdad?

YK: Por una vez dices algo cierto. Por dios que ganas de vomitar...

Kibumi: Gracias por tu compasión que buena eres!(sarcasmo)

YK: Ja! Ya hablo la reina del sarcasmo 

Kibumi: Y tu eres la reina de las idiotas! ¬¬

YK: Cállate baka!

Kibumi: Bueno…please díganme que tan horrible estuvo la ultima escena!..Lo se seguramente espantosa T.T..Pero bueno ustedes decidan..

YK: Cállate! Ya deja de decir que eres una inútil..que pesimista eres!

Kibumi: Jejeje Bueno mejor pasamos a otra cosa...Les agradezco a

MisaoQ.Q AomeHB 

**Karlyta**

**Anzu Masaki**

**Ind12**

Kibumi: Gracias por leer mi fic! Saludos a todos!-

YK: Matta ne

Kibumi y YK: ¡Dejen reviews onegai!


	5. el beso y una pequeña sorpresa

Kibumi: Hola!Ya regrese con un nuevo Cáp.!

YK: Que emoción ¬¬ (sarcasmo)

Kibumi: También es un gusto verte de nuevo ¬¬ (sarcasmo)

YK: jaja que graciosa, porqué no les dices mejor que habrá en el Cáp.

Kibumi: Siiiiiiiii! Es verdad en este Cáp. habrá un poco de romance y varias sorpresas para nuestro querido faraón!

YK: Aquí va el Cáp.!...Otra vez ¬¬

_pensamiento_

-Dialogo-

-_Susurros_-

Las joyas de milenio 

Cáp.5: **El beso y una pequeña sorpresa**

Así, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta tal punto en que sus labios se rozaron, hasta convertirlo en un beso que demostraba el gran amor que ambos jóvenes se tenían pero que ninguno era capas de confesar. Aquel beso paso de ser un beso tímido y tierno a uno mas apasionado, Atem tomó a Teana por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo, ella por su parte puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ambos jóvenes estaban perdidos en su mundo ya no les importaba nada, solo querían quedarse así, juntos y que nadie los molestara, o interrumpiera.

Ambos estaban completamente perdidos en los labios del otro, mientras sentían como el beso se iba tornando mas apasionado. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que dos personas los observaban detrás de una de las columnas.

-_Ja! Por fin pasa algo entre estos dos, pensé que jamás confesarían lo que sienten_-Le susurró una vos detrás de una columna a la persona que la acompañaba.

-_Si, pero recuerda que aún no se confiesan, eso solo es un beso, aunque facilitara mucho las cosas, tal vez no tengamos que intervenir_-Le respondió otra voz.

-_Si tienes razón_- Así ambas sombras se marcharon.

Cuando el beso estaba llegando a su mejor momento fueron interrumpidos por Seht.(K: nooooo... que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? YK: parece que no jeje)

-¿Atem estas aquí?-Se escuchó la voz del sacerdote desde la puerta, lo que hizo que ambos chicos se separaran muy sonrojados.

-Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué sucede Seht?-Dijo Atem maldiciendo en su mente a Seht por haber interrumpido el beso.

-Disculpe que interrumpa mi señor pero Shimon quiere arreglar unas cosas con usted para la próxima semana- Dijo el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia.

-¿La próxima semana?-Dijo Atem confundido, no recordaba nada que tuviera que hacer para la próxima semana.

-Tu cumpleaños tontito --Le dijo la oji azul riendo porque su amigo no recordaba su propio cumpleaños.

-¿Eh?... ¡Es verdad! Jejeje que tonto-Atem se había olvidado completamente de que la próxima semana cumpliría 18 años.

- ¿Qué le digo a Shimon mi señor?-Preguntó Seht con una pequeña risita por lo olvidadizo que era el joven.

-Dile que enseguida voy-Le contestó Atem.

-De acuerdo, con permiso-Y se retiro.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos denuevo, ninguno sabía exactamente que decir después de lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos.

-¿_Por Ra no puedo creer que la bese!ella tiene unos labios tan dulces y suaves, come me gustaría volver a probarlos, pero me pregunto que le habrá parecido a ella O/O, que estará pensando ahora_? –Pensaba el joven faraón un poco sonrojado ese había sido, al igual que ella, su primer beso!

-_Ra!lo bese O/O, que bien se sintió, tiene unos labios tan cálidos!no puedo creer que tuve la oportunidad de probarlos!... pero... ¿que le habrá parecido a él?_-Esos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Teana.

-Ehh...L-Lo s-siento U/U-Dijo muy sonrojado el chico de ojos violetas.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundida la chica castaña.

-Por lo que pasó, no debí besarte sin tu permiso-Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza(K: Ahhhhh que tierno es Atem, ahora no se encuentran chicos así, YK: O.o)

-/ No te preocupes en realidad no me molestó jeje- Dijo la chica sonrojándose.

-O/O oh...-Atem estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, lo cual provoco que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa-Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver a Shimon antes de que se desespere -

-Bien jajajaja creo que eso es buena idea, te veré después!-Dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente haciendo que el faraón volviera a sonrojarse- Yo iré a ver a Mishara, tengo que discutir una cosa muy importante con ella.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó curioso Atem.

-Jajajaja ¡eso es una sorpresa!-Dijo la chica volteándose y yendo hacía la habitación de la hermana de Atem.

-O.o...que extraño...-El joven tomó el camino opuesto para encontrarse con Shimon.

En el cuarto de Mishara se encontraban las dos jóvenes hablando sobre un pequeño plan que tenían para el cumple años de Atem. Querían regalarle algo especial, no solo algo material, sino algo verdaderamente especial.

-Bueno el regalo ya lo tenemos, pero qué haremos con la otra "cosita"?-Preguntó Mishara sentada en la cama.

-Lo que tenemos es el regalo material pero nos falta ese regalo especial...-La chica castaña pensaba que podían hacer que fuera especial para el cumpleaños de chico, de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza- ¡Ya se!

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Qué!-Preguntó la princesa con curiosidad, generalmente las ideas de Teana eran buenas, aunque un poco locas.

-¡Bailar! Podemos bailar e la fiesta-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, ella bailaba desde que era muy pequeña y era muy buena-Ambas sabemos bailar bien ¡y podríamos hacer un baile especial para Atem!

-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡Esa es una gran idea! Estoy segura de que a Atem le encantará-Dijo Mishara con gran emoción, ella también bailaba desde hace mucho, además Teana le había enseñado mucho sobre baile y danza.

- ¡Bien entonces eso haremos! Mañana comenzaremos a hacer la coreografía(K: no creo que en esa época usaran esa palabra pero bueno no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

-¡OK! ¡¡¡Atem se llevara una gran sorpresa!-Sonrío Mishara. Ambas chicas se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

Acababa de salir el sol y Atem comenzaba a despertarse, cuando abrió bien los ojos vio a cinco personas paradas junto a su cama, eran Mana, Jono, Kein, Mishara y Teana.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Jono y Kein se abalanzaron sobre Atem y comenzaron a frotarle la cabeza con los puños.

-¡Ja! ¡Mírate nada mas ya tienes 18! ¡Felicidades viejo!-Le sonrió Jono sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza de Atem.

-Él tiene razón Atem ya eres mayor jajaja pronto serás un viejo!-Se burlo Kein frotando su puño contra la cabeza de Atem.

-O.o auxilio...no...respiro...-El pobre Atem ya no podía respirar.

-Ya déjenlo par de tontos y ¡¡Déjennos saludarlo!-Les dijo Mishara y junto con Mana separaron a ambos chicos y lo alejaron del faraón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Atem!-Le dijo Mana abrazándolo y sonriendo, luego se aparto y fue el turno de Mishara para saludarlo.

-¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!-Dijo esta abalanzándose sobre el chico abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Jajaja gracias enana- Le dijo Atem con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya basta!..aunque por hoy te lo permitiré, pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños --Le dijo su hermana con una risita

-Jajajajaj ok nn-Se rió Atem

-¡Oye, aún falto yo!-Le dijo Teana acercándose a el abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Atem.-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Gracias! A todos-Dijo Atem devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Listo para tu fiesta? n -Le pregunto Jono con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¿Ustedes están listos?-Les pregunto Atem.

-Por supuesto que si-Dijo Mishara mirando con complicidad a Teana.

-¡Nosotros estamos completamente listos!-Dijeron Jono y Kein a la vez.

-Como que estos dos se hicieron buenos amigos, ¿no? nun-Dijo Teana al ver a los chicos chocando las manos.(YK: choca esos cinco! K: O.o loca...).

-Jajaja parece que si, pero es mejor, que bueno que mis dos mejores amigos se lleven bien --Dijo Atem

- O.o como que tus dos mejores amigos-Le reclamo Teana, aunque fue medio en broma.

-Oops..quise decir mis tres mejores amigos jejeje nnU-Dijo Atem tratando de excusarse.

-Jajaja esta bien tontito ya se porque lo dijiste-Le contesto la chica

-Bueno creo que es mejor que dejemos que Atem se vista ¿no?-Dijo Mana riéndose.

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijeron los demás y se retiraron. Todos estaban muy emocionados porque en la noche seria la fiesta, pero las mas emocionadas eran Mishara y Teana que ya querían presentar la danza que habían estado preparando toda la semana, por fin la habían terminado y había quedado excelente.

-Bien será mejor que me prepare-Dijo el joven de ojos violetas cuando todos se habían ido y comenzó a vestirse.

Ya había legado la hora de la fiesta todos estaban muy emocionados habían venido gobernantes de muchos países, incluyendo al padre de Kein, el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta era grande y estaba hermosamente decorado con flores y cintas de colores muy bellos. También estaban los músicos de la corte que tocaban una hermosa melodía, los músicos eran cuatro, una chica rubia de ojos violetas que tocaba un arpa, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que tocaba la flauta, un chico castaño de ojos negros que tocaba los tambores y una chica castaña de ojos color miel que cantaba y tocaba unos cascabeles(k: supongo que se dieron cuenta quienes son, no? YK: ellos no son tontos como tu, seguro que se dieron cuenta!).

-¡¡¡Valla que buena fiesta!-Dijo Jono muy contento.

-Jejejeje ¡cálmate! ¡Pero tienes razón es una buena fiesta, me encanta la música!-Le dijo Mana-Aunque tu solo dices eso por Mai.

-¿Por Mai?-Pregunto Kein curioso-¿Quién es Mai?

-Es la chica que toca el arpa, es la líder de los músicos-Dijo Mana riendo mientras veía a Jono sonrojarse-Y a Jono le gusta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo Jono completamente rojo-Ella es solo una buena amiga.

-Si claro-Dijo Mana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que ya no tienes escapatoria Jono-Dijo Kein riendo también por la cara de Jono que parecía un tomate en esos momentos.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Alguien ha visto a Teana y a Mishara?-Pregunto Mana mirando a su alrededor.

-Dijeron que tenían que terminar unas cosas y venían-Le dijo Kein-Oye Mana, ¿tu sigues con los entrenamientos para ser hechicera con Mahado?

-Sip , es un gran maestro, a veces exige demasiado pero siempre es muy bueno conmigo --Respondió la aprendiz con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Como la están pasando?-Les preguntó Atem llegando a donde estaban ellos.

-Muy bien. ¡Es una gran fiesta compañero!nn-Le contesto Jono.

-Jejej me alegro que se estén divirtiendo nn-Dijo el chico y comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada- ¿Y Teana y Mishara donde están?

-Dijeron que tenían que terminar unas cosas y venían-Le informo el oji verde.

-Ah! Bueno esta bien-Respondió el faraón. En ese momento los músicos dejaron de tocar las puertas del salón se abrieron, todos los presentes mimaron para saber quien había entrado y en la puerta estaban paradas dos personas, eran...

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bien he aquí el capitulo cinco...Mmmm..Igual de horrible que la ultima vez jejeje.

YK: Pensé que después de 16 capítulos mejorarías tus escenas de amor pero siguen siendo horrorosas..

Kibumi: ¡Cállate! Aunque es verdad, yo creo que no me salió muy bien esa escena, pero digan ustedes que les pareció nn.

YK: Ya déjate de boberías y pasemos a los Reviews!

Kibumi: Si jeje..Bueno les agradezco a:

Ind12 Anzu Masaki 

**Aome HB**

Kibumi: Bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic, nos vemos!saludos a todos!

YK: Matta ne

Kibumi y YK: ¡Dejen Reviews Onegai!


	6. la sorpresa y mas problemas

Kibumi: Hola a todos!

YK: Ke onda?

Kibumi: Aquí estamos denuevo con el cap 6! Otra vez...

YK: Te dije que nadie leería esto de nuevo...solo dos reviews! ¬¬

Kibumi: Lo se! Pero debemos tener esperanzas baka!

YK: Whatever ¬¬

Kibumi: Bueno aquí esta el Cáp.!

YK: No crees que exageras ¬¬

Kibumi: Claro que no! En este Cáp. habrá una sorpresita para Atem pero también algunos problemitas jejeje

YK: Bueno como sea..antes que nada quiero decirles que yo participe en este cap!muahahaha...ahora si mejor pasemos al fic! Aquí va el Cáp.!

_pensamientos_

-Diálogos-

-_Susurros_-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp. 6: **La sorpresa y mas problemas**

Cuando las puertas se abrieron los músicos comenzaron a tocar una música suave y muy hermosa, las personas presentes miraban hacia la puerta para averiguar quien la había abierto, y en el umbral de la puerta estaban paradas Mishara y Teana vestidas con sus trajes de bailarinas con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Atem, Jono, Mana y Kein se habían quedado boquiabiertos (K: en realidad solo Mana se quedo boquiabierta ya que los otros tres solo babeaban ¬¬ ), ninguno de los cuatro sabía lo que las chicas tenían planeado.

Mishara y Teana se dirigieron al centro del salón, les pidieron a los músicos que pararan de tocar unos momentos ya que ellas querían decir una palabras.

-Bueno, primero que nada ambas le queremos desear un feliz cumpleaños a Atem-Dijo Mishara sonriendo por la cara que tenía en ese momento su hermano.

-Y en segundo lugar queremos presentarle nuestro regalo _especial_ , que nosotras dos preparamos solo para él-Dijo Teana con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien con todo dicho es hora de presentarle a mi querido hermanito su sorpresa!-Mishara le hizo una seña a los músicos para que empezaran a tocar la canción que les había enseñado unos días antes. Y así lo hicieron, el salón comenzó a llenarse de una hermosa melodía suave, pero con bastante ritmo a la vez, en ese momento Shizuka (la chica que tocaba los cascabeles) comenzó a cantar con una voz suave y así Mishara y Teana comenzaron a bailar.

Sus movimientos eran delicados y ligeros, ambas jóvenes se dejaban llevar por la música, que poco a poco las envolvía hasta fusionarse con ellas. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, ninguna de las dos cometía el mas mínimo error, sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música y los movimientos de ambas chicas eran iguales, ambas estaba perfectamente sincronizadas.

Atem y los demás no podían pronunciar palabra estaban completamente perdidos en el baile de ambas chicas, Mana estaba fascinada con los movimientos de sus dos amigas, sabía que ambas bailaban pero no tenía idea de que fueran tan buenas, ya que nunca las había visto bailar, Jono y Kein tampoco habían visto bailar a las chicas y quedaron muy sorprendidos por la ligereza y gracia de sus movimientos. Atem por su parte no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Teana, ella se movía con gracia y agilidad, no cometía ningún error, Atem ya había visto bailar a su hermana, y a Teana también, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez no era come las otras veces que las había visto bailar en las fiestas del palacio, esta vez ella estaba bailando para él y solo para él. Atem estaba tan absorto mirando a la joven oji azul que ya no le prestaba atención a nada mas, ni siquiera escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigos.

- Vaya no sabía que Teana y Mishara bailaran tan bien!-Dijo Mana aún muy sorprendida.

-Yo ya había visto bailar a Mishara ¡Pero esto se lleva el premio, de verdad que ambas bailan muy bien-Dijo Kein, quien estaba sentado junto a Mana.

-Yo jamás las había visto bailar, pero son geniales, lo hacen a la perfección -Dijo Jono también sentado junto con Mana y Kein.

-Atem ¿tu que piensas?-Le pregunto Kein mirándolo. Atem no contestó, estaba completamente hipnotizado por aquella joven castaña-Creo que lo perdimos jeje.

-Parece que tienes razón jajaja esta completamente ido-Dijo Jono mirando al faraón.

-Oh! déjenlo en paz, aunque tienen razón esta totalmente hipnotizado-Rió Mana observando a Atem-Ustedes saben porque esta así ¿verdad?

-Claro, esta así por cierta castaña oji azul-Dijo Kein mientras Jono asentía, Mana solo soltó una risita, ella también sabía que sentía el joven faraón hacía la castaña.

-Bueno, tiene suerte de que nadie se haya dado cuneta de lo absorto que esta, o mejor dicho lo baboso jajajajajaja-Dijo Kein mirando la cara de su amigo que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse. En ese momento Atem escucho lo que dijo.

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso Kein!-Dijo Atem sin mirarlo pero con levantando un puño de forma amenazadora.

-Oops O.o... jeje creo que me escucho jejeje-Dijo Kein mientras le caía una gotita de la cabeza.

La música había terminado y ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia mientras la gente comenzaba a aplaudir, Atem y los demás también comenzaron a aplaudir, las chicas se acercaron a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Y ¿Qué les pareció?-Preguntó impaciente Mishara.

-¡Fue genial ¡No sabíamos que las dos bailaran tan bien!-Le respondio Mana con una sonrisa

-Jaja ella tiene razón ¡Son muy buenas bailando!-Dijo Kein sonriendo.

-Fue excelente. ¡Sus movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados!-Agrego Jono también sonriendo.

-Jajaja ¡gracias!-Dijeron ambas a la vez. Mishara comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti que te pareció hermano?-Le dijo Mishara a su hermano cuando esté se acerco a ellos.

-Pues la verdad ambas son excelentes, de verdad me sorprendieron-Les dijo Atem con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que cierta oji azul se sonrojara.

-Gracias, que bueno que te gusto-Le dijo Teana devolviéndole la sonrisa, haciendo que esta vez fuera él quien que se sonrojara.

-¡Si! estuvimos toda la semana planeando come seria el baile ya que fue hecho especialmente para ti hermano-Dijo la joven princesa sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Jajaja gracias enana-Le dijo Atem devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No me tienes que agradecerme a mi, la idea de todo esto fue de Teana-Dijo la joven señalando a Teana, quien se había sonrojado al máximo.

-Bueno en ese caso, gracias Teana-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa tan dulce y tierna, que la joven oji azul sentía que se derretía ante esa mirada.

-No tienes porque agradecer- Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar música nuevamente, varias personas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, en ese momento Seht se acerco a donde estaban ellos.(K: Aquí empieza la parte de YK..!así que ódienla a ella!)

-Vaya no sabía que los gusanos sabían bailar-Dijo el sacerdote dirigiéndose a Mishara, en realidad la habían gustado como había bailado pero solo lo hacía para hacer enfadar a la pequeña princesa.

-¡¿QUE! ¡Atrévete a repetir eso sacerdote de cuarta!.. Ya veras cuando te atrape-Dijo Mishara con la cara roja de furia comenzando a perseguir a Seht por todo el salón.

-Vaya se ve que esos dos jamás se llevaran bien-Dijo Mana con una gotita en la cabeza soltando una risa.

-Parece que nunca dejaran de pelear-Dijo Atem con cara de resignación-La verdad es que parecen dos niños cuando empiezan con sus peleas.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero debo admitir que es divertido molestar a Seht-Dijo Kein con una sonrisa de complicidad, él siempre había ayudado a Mizar planear bromas contra Seht.

-Jejeje si pero ellos se han llevado así desde siempre-Dijo Teana sonriendo.

-Bueno al parecer va a estas persiguiéndolo por un buen rato-Dijo Atem mirando como Mishara seguía persiguiendo a Seht y esté trataba de huir.

-Si eso parece, bueno yo voy a ver si encuentro a mi padre, quiero consultarle algo, ¡nos vemos!-Dijo Kein dirigiéndose a donde estaban las otras personas.

-Jono ¿me acompañas a buscar a Mahado, creo que se quedo estudiando esos pergaminos otra vez ¬¬-Dijo Mana viendo que su maestro no se encontraba por allí.

-Claro, sabes creo que Mahado trabaja demasiado-Dijo Jono mientras él y Mana se perdían entre la gente dejando a Atem y Teana solos.

-Bueno al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo-Dijo el joven un poco nervioso.

-Si, ummmm... ¿Atem tu sabes bailar?-Pregunto la chica con cara inocente.

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?-Le con testo el joven con cara confundida.

-Porque quería preguntarte si quieres bailar conmigo-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ehh...Claro O/O-Dijo Atem sonrojado, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo la joven. Teana se acerco a Atem, tomó su mano y lo llevo a donde estaban todos bailando. Comenzó a sonar una música suave y lenta. Atem coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, ambos se dejaron llevar por la música, mientras sus cuerpos se movían lentamente. Ambos jóvenes estaban absortos en su propio mundo, ya nada mas les importaba solo querían quedarse así para siempre, juntos, sin problemas que los preocupasen, sin personas que los interrumpieran.

Mientras tanto Mishara seguía intentando atrapar a Seht, hasta que lo logró, abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Ja! ¡Por fin te atrapé!-Dijo a joven con la respiración entre cortada.

-aja y que planeas hacerme jajaja como si tu pudieras hacerme algo a mi jajaja-Rió Seht.

-¡Ya veras estúpido!-Dijo Mishara tomando uno de los brazos de Shet y doblándolo y poniéndolo detrás de la espalda de esté.

-¡Auch!.. ¡suéltame pequeño gusano!-Dijo Seht logrando zafarse y tomando la muñeca de Mishara, sonriendo triunfante-Eres muy brusca para ser princesa, lo sabias?

-Bueno tu tampoco eres un caballero pequeño insecto-Dijo Mishara intentando soltarse de la mano de Seht.

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla de insectos jajajaaj-Dijo Shet aún sosteniendo la muñeca de Mishara y acercándose a ella-Atem tiene razón nos peleamos demasiado jajaja.

-Es verdad, mi hermano tiene razón parecemos dos niños, aunque debo admitirlo sacerdote de tercera, es divertido molestarte-Respondio la joven.

-Opino lo mismo-Dijo Seht, le soltó la muñeca a Mishara, pero hizo algo que la princesa no esperaba.

-JAJAJA SEHT YA SUETAME!JAJAJA-Mishara no podía para de reír, Seht había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas abalanzándose sobre ella.

-Olvídalo, no voy a soltarte solo porque tu me lo pidas-Dijo Seht sosteniéndola aún mas fuerte y haciéndole mas cosquillas.

-Jajajajaj Suéltame o juro que te golpeare jajajajajajajaja-Dijo Mishara con lagrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

-Inténtalo jajaja no te escaparas tan fácil-Dijo el sacerdote son soltarla.

-Jajajajaj tu lo pediste jajajajajaja-Mishara levanto un puño e intentó golpear a Seht pero ya no tenia fuerzas para golpearlo.

-Bien creo que ya a sido suficiente tortura jajaja-Dijo Seht soltando a la pobre Mishara que respiraba entrecortadamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me vengare, ¡lo juro! Cuando menos te lo esperes Seht me vengare-Dijo esta arrodillada en el piso.

-Te estaré esperando entonces jajaja-Dijo esté extendiendo una mano para que Mishara se levantara-Por cierto, mañana tienes clases conmigo porque Isis tiene que hacer unas ceremonias de purificación y no puede darte clases.

-¡Oh no! ¡tendré clases con el demonio! ¡que mala surte!-Comenzó a decir Mishara en broma para hacer enojar a Seht.

-No creas que para mi es placentero tener que darte clases, ¡una planta pone mas atención que tu!-Dijo Seht también para molestar a la chica y así comenzaron a discutir denuevo.(K: Que novedad ¬¬ YK: Deja de interrumpir!)

En la fiesta . 

Atem y Teana seguían bailando abrazados, envueltos por esa hermosa música. Por alguna razón Atem bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo en que Teana la levantó, en ese momento sus miradas se conectaron y ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Atem se había perdido completamente en los hermosos ojos azules de Teana y la joven estaba completamente hipnotizada por los penetrantes, pero dulces ojos violetas de Atem. Ambos jóvenes comenzaban a acercarse cada vez mas y mas hasta que estaban solo a unos milímetros de besarse...pero en ese momento la música termino y ambos jóvenes salieron de su transe separándose rápidamente muy sonrojados.

Cuando termino la fiesta todos los gobernantes que habían sido invitados partieron nuevamente hacia sus países, el padre de Kein le había dado permiso para quedarse un tiempo mas ya que él estaba demasiado ocupado en Arabia. Esa noche todos se habían ido a dormir bastante tarde ya que la fiesta había terminado casi a las dos de la madrugada y luego de la fiesta los chicos se habían quedado hablando o, en el caso de algunos, discutiendo.(K: Oh! quienes habrán sido! ¬¬ )

Dos días después 

Atem se dirigía al salón del trono, ya que Shimon lo había mandado a llamar para algo muy urgente, al parecer Bakura estaba atacando la ciudad nuevamente y planeaba atacar el palacio.

-¡Pero este idiota no tiene nada mejor que hacer que intentar robar los artículos del milenio!-Dijo Atem enfadado, a decir verdad ya estaba harto de los intentos de Bakura de robar los artículos milenarios.

-Cálmese mi señor le prometo que lo detendremos-Decía Shimon intentando inútilmente de calmar a Atem, cosa que no logro ya que en ese momento se escucho una gran explosión en las puertas del palacio.

-¡Demonios!-Atem salió disparado hacia las puertas del palacio donde estaba los seis sacerdotes que poseían los artículos, Mana, Jono, Kein, Mishara y Teana.

-¡Hermano Bakura intenta entrar en el palacio!-Dijo Mishara que veía como los sacerdotes intentaban formar un escudo con el poder de sus artículos para evitar que pudiera entrar.

-Lo se, ¡debemos detenerlo como sea!-Atem no quería que alguien saliera herido como la ultima vez.

En ese momento otra explosión hizo que los sacerdotes salieran disparados por el aire y chocaran contra el piso, destruyendo el escudo que habían creado. Aprovechando la situación Bakura comenzó a crear una enorme bola de energía oscura para lanzarla hacia donde estaban Atem y los demás, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada contra ese poder, los sacerdotes estaban demasiado cansados y Atem y Mishara no podrían detenerlo solos. Bakura lanzó la bola de energía hacía donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, Atem y Mishara estaban completamente paralizados, no podrían detener ese poder, era demasiado tarde, pero en ese momento Teana se colocó frente a ambos jóvenes extendiendo su mano derecha donde llevaba un anillo que comenzó a brillar con una luz segadora y Atem la oyó susurrar-_No permitiré que los lastimes Bakura..._

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Uffffff...Espero que les guste!

YK: Esperamos que alguien lea esto ¬¬

Kibumi: tienes razón jajaja bueno les agradezco a:

**Anzu Masaki **(Gracias por ser una leal reviewer!)

**Little Angel n.n**

Kibumi: Bueno eso es todo ojala que les este gustando el fic!

YK: Y si no les gusta díganselo sin ningún problema!

Kibumi: Cállate! ¬¬. Mejor despidámonos ya!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews onegai! Matta ne!


	7. La aparicion de un nuevo poder

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Aquí regresamos con el capitulo 7!

YK: O.o exagerada...Además nos atrasamos un poco... ¬¬

Kibumi: Eso es verdad...Por que siempre arruinas mis momentos felices! ¬¬.

YK: Ya te lo dije es mi trabajo muahahahahaha

Kibumi: Te detesto ¬¬

YK: El sentimiento es mutuo ¬¬, Bueno mejor pasamos el fic no?

Kibumi: Siiiiiiiii! Esperamos que les guste aquí va el cap!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.7:** La aparición de un nuevo poder**

Bakura lanzó la bola de energía hacía donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, Atem y Mishara estaban completamente paralizados, no podrían detener ese poder, era demasiado tarde, pero en ese momento Teana se colocó frente a ambos jóvenes extendiendo su mano derecha donde llevaba un anillo que comenzó a brillar con una luz segadora y Atem la oyó susurrar-_No permitiré que los lastimes Bakura..._

En ese momento apareció un escudo que protegió a los tres jóvenes destruyendo la bola de energía cuando choco con el escudo. Atem y Mishara se habían quedado completamente sorprendidos al ver como Teana había detenido el ataque de Bakura, esté en cambio dijo algo que los sorprendió a aún mas.

-Vaya con que tu tienes la tercer joya-Dijo el ladrón mirando a la joven oji azul.

-¿Qué quieres decir con la tercer joya?-Preguntó Atem que estaba junto a la joven mirando a Bakura confundido.

-Me refiero a la tercer joya del milenio-Atem lo miro con cara de "what?"- Así es faraón los artículos de milenio no son los únicos objetos mágicos en Egipto-Dijo Bakura al ver la cara de sorpresa de Atem-Por que no les cuentas la historia niña-Dijo mirando a Teana.

-Al parecer no tengo opción...ahhhh... esta bien. Las joyas del milenio fueron creadas antes que los artículos, se pensaba que con ellas sería suficiente para controlar los poderes de las sombras, pero eran demasiado poderosas y nadie podía controlarlas, así que dejaron de ser utilizadas pero los poderes de las sombras crecían cada vez mas, ahí fue cuando se crearon los artículos del milenio y las joyas del milenio fueron dadas a antiguos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas para que los cuidaran, hasta que quedaron completamente olvidadas. Las joyas fueron pasando de generación en generación en las familias de los sacerdotes que las tuvieron en su poder y ya nadie mas supo de ellas hasta hoy-Dijo Teana recordando como su madre le había dado el anillo antes de morir hace ya unos seis años.

_Flash Back_

_-Teana tu madre quiere verte-Dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación donde estaba la madre de la pequeña, había caído presa de una terrible enfermedad y no tenían muchas esperanzas de que pudiera recuperarse._

_-Madre, ¿qué se te ofrece?-Dijo la pequeña entrando en la habitación._

_-Mi pequeña..quiero darte algo antes de partir hacia mi otra vida-Dijo su madre acariciando su cabello cuando Teana se hubo acercado a la cama._

_-Entonces en verdad... estas muriendo ¿verdad?-Dijo la pequeña oji azul dejando caer un par de lagrimas en la cama._

_-No debes llorar por eso, además yo no me iré del todo siempre me tendrás cuidándote, recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de orar?-La pequeña asintió-Bueno cada vez que me necesites o cada vez que ores yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites._

_-Bien te prometo siempre orar y recordar que siempre estarás conmigo-dijo la pequeña sacando sus lagrimas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Bien, ahora quiero que tengas esto-Dijo la mujer entregándole un anillo con unos símbolos grabados en la parte interior y el ojo de Horus en el exterior._

_-¿Qué es este anillo?-Pregunto la niña mirando el anillo un poco confundida._

_-Es un anillo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, es un anillo muy especial ya que posee un gran poder-Dijo su madre mirándola tiernamente-Es hora de que tu lo tengas, pero no debes decirle a nadie, por lo menos no por ahora, hasta que estés lista para usar su poder._

_-¿Y como sabré cundo estaré lista?-Pregunto Teana extrañada-¿Y como sabré utilizar su poder?_

_-No te preocupes pequeña, cuando llegue el momento tu lo sabrás-Dijo su madre acariciándola-Ya falta poco para que parta al otro mundo-Dijo la mujer sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho._

_-NO! no puedes irte ahora, no quiero que te vallas...-Dijo Teana con los ojos llorosos, era horrible, su madre estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla._

_-No te preocupes yo estaré bien y recuerda lo que me prometiste, que cada vez que me necesites pensaras en mi u oraras-Dijo su madre con gran dificultad._

_-Te lo prometo madre, te prometo siempre llevarte conmigo y orar siempre que te necesite-Dijo la pequeña abrazando a su madre y derramando un par de lagrimas, en ese momento entro su padre a la habitación._

_-Bien querida familia creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirme-Dijo la mujer, su esposo se acerco a ella dándole un ultimo beso y despidiéndose de ella, la madre de Teana la abrazo fuertemente-Recuerda lo que te dije mi pequeña y recuerden los dos que siempre me tendrán con ustedes y que los amo a ambos...-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la mujer antes de caer dormida para ya no volver a despertar._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Teana no pudo evitar derramar unas silenciosas lagrimas recordando el día de la muerte de su madre, de lo doloroso que había sido verla partir hacía el otro mundo."_mantendré mi promesa madre, te lo juro.."-_Pensaba la joven

-Ahora que lo dices había oído algo acerca de unas joyas que eran tan poderosas como los artículos, pero nunca imagine que fuera verdad-Dijo Atem sorprendido después de escuchar lo que había dicho la joven oji azul, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-De todas formas Bakura es mejor que te rindas, estas peleando contra los siete artículos del milenio y una de las joyas milenarias sabes que no puedes ganar-Dijo Teana secando rápidamente sus lagrimas y mirando fríamente al ladrón de tumbas.

-En eso tienes razón, ya que las joyas del milenio son muy poderosas pero si puedo ganar esta pelea-Dijo Bakura metiendo la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dijo la joven mirando a Bakura preocupada.

-Digo que puedo ganar esta pelea... porque yo poseo las otras dos joyas del milenio!-dijo Bakura sacando una pulsera y una diadema de su bolsillo.

-No es posible! Esas dos joyas juntas son demasiado poderosas!-Dijo la joven horrorizada, si descubría como usarlas sería difícil ganarle, no imposible, pero difícil.

-Jejeje aún piensas que puedes ganarme faraón?-Dijo el ladrón en tono burlón.

-Claro que si! no dejare que un vil ladrón como tu me derrote-Dijo Atem furioso mirando amenazadoramente a Bakura.

-Ummm interesante, esta será una buena pelea, siete artículos del milenio y una joya milenaria contra dos joyas milenarias pero igual de poderosas, muy interesante jajajaja-Rió Bakura-Ya veras que yo saldré victorioso faraón!

-Eso esta por verse!-Dijo Seht levantándose ayudado por Mishara(K: jeje se llevan mal pero no tanto jeje)

-Ya veras que si todos unimos nuestros poderes no podrás vencernos-Dijo Isis también levantándose con la ayuda de Mana. Todos comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo pero Bakura detenía fácilmente los ataques gracias a los poderes de las dos joyas milenarias.

-Esto no sirve hay que buscar otra manera de atacarlo-Dijo Teana haciendo que los demás se detuvieran-No debemos gastar energía.

"_Tengo una idea para adueñarme de la tercer joya y tener un enfrentamiento a solas con el faraón_"-Pensaba Bakura, en ese momento se acerco rápidamente a donde estaban los demás se puso detrás de Teana y utilizando los poderes de la diadema la dejo inconsciente.

-Oh no, Teana!-Grito Mishara haciendo que Atem fijara la mirada en la joven que estaba en los brazos de Bakura.

-Déjala en paz Bakura!-Atem no podía atacarlo, ya que si lo hacía podía lastimar a Teana.

-Oh no, claro que no, si quieres recuperar a tu _novia_ faraón tendrás que venir por ella, jejeje te estaré esperando, tu sabrás donde encontrarme y procura ir solo jejejejeje-Dijo Bakura utilizando las joyas del milenio y desapareciendo.

-No no no no no!- Atem cayo de rodillas al suelo con los puños apretados-Como pude permitir que pasara esto!-Dijo el joven golpeando el piso con uno de sus puños.

-Hermano...-Mishara se había acercado a él agachándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro-Que piensas hacer?

-Iré por ella, no voy a permitir que Bakura se salga con la suya-Dijo Atem levantando la mirada, algunas lagrimas habían empezado a caer de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Pero no puedes ir solo. Ahora él tiene las tres joyas del milenio! tu solo con el rompecabezas no podrás vencerlo!-Dijo Kein agachándose también.

-No me importa no voy a dejar que ese idiota le ponga una mano encima!-Dijo Atem ya bastante furioso(K: con Bakura no con ellos ok?)

-Vaya, si que estas enamorado-Dijo Mishara mirando a su hermano y riendo por el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de esté.

-No.. es... cierto-Dijo Atem haciéndose el tonto.

-Oh por favor! Atem todos sabemos que tu estas totalmente enamorado de Teana y que ella también esta enamorada de ti!-Dijo Kein riendo ante lo terco que era su amigo.

-Que?-Dijo Atem al escuchar lo ultimo. Mishara le tapo la boca a Kein pero era demasiado tarde, era hora de que el joven faraón se diera cuenta.

-Oh por Ra! pero si es obvio hermano, acaso no te diste cuenta! Cuando se dieron ese "pequeño" beso ella te dijo que no le molesto, además de corresponder al beso, después cada vez que le sonríes se sonroja, lo mismo pasa contigo claro, y el baile que hicimos para tu cumpleaños, ella fue la de la idea, ella se encargo de hacer los pasos, todo!-Dijo Mishara dejando completamente sorprendido a su hermano.

-Ella tiene razón-Dijeron todos los presentes. Caída al estilo anime por parte de Atem.

-Si bueno esta bien...pero... un segundo! Como sabes del beso!-Dijo Atem con la cara como un tomate.

-Bueno es que jeje justo pasábamos por ahí Kein y yo y jeje... los vimos-Dijo Mishara un poco nerviosa, se acababa de delatar.

-Ustedes dos están muertos, pero de eso me encargare cuando vuelva con Teana-Dijo Atem encaminándose a los establos.

-Se va a ir ahora mi señor-Dijo Shimon mirando preocupado a Atem.

-Si, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes y recuperar las joyas milenarias y a Teana-Dijo Atem tomando uno de los caballos.

-Yo creo que te mueres por ir a rescatar a Teana jejeje no héroe?-Dijo Kein molestando al joven haciendo que se sonrojara.

-...-Esta vez Atem no sabía que contestarle.

-Jajaja pues ve, no pierdas tiempo hermano!-Dijo su hermana sonriéndole y abrazándolo-Pero mas te vale regresar en una pieza.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con ella!-Dijeron a la vez Kein, Jono y, sorprendentemente, Seht.

-No se preocupen, regresare, corrección jeje, regresaremos-Dijo Atem montando el caballo y alejándose.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Que les pareció? Horrible? Espantoso? Peor?

YK: Las tres anteriores diría yo muahahahahah

Kibumi: ¬¬ umm llego miss simpatía(sarcasmo)

YK: Ja ja Que graciosa estas hoy señorita sarcasmo ¬¬

Kibumi: Mira quien habla!... Bueno mejor pasemos a los reviews!

YK: Sip y hoy los voy a presentar yo muahahahah... Aquí van las respuestas de los reviews!

Kibumi: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y plis no me odien por hacer tan largo el flash back!

YK: Sssssssiiiiiii! Ódienla ódienla!

Kibumi: ¬¬ Que buena eres

YK: Si es que soy un ángel verdad!

Kibumi: pobres ángeles -.-U...Bueno lamento no contestar los reviews pero estoy un poco apurada!

YK: Sorpréndeme...(sarcasmo)

Kibumi: Cállate! Bueno mejor nos despedimos ya!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews!Hasta el próximo cap! Matta ne!


	8. La batalla contra Bakura

Kibumi: Koninchiwa!como están todos!..Perdón por la tardanza es que la escuela no me da mucho tiempo..ah y por cierto el nuevo capítulo de Cinderella Story esta en proceso ya casi esta listo.

YK: Exagerada ¬¬. Oye..recuerda que yo participe en este cap! muahahahahahahahahahah.

Kibumi: Ahh si, olvidaba ese "pequeño"detalle, mas te vale que tu parte termine bien baka!

YK: Siiiiii, no te preocupes idiota! No soy tan mala como para matarlo!

Kibumi: ¬¬...Bueno basta de pelear... Vamos al fic!Disfrútenlo!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.8: **La batalla contra Bakura.**

Mientras Atem se dirigía a buscar a Teana y a recuperar las joyas milenarias, en el palacio los demás estaban un poco preocupados.

-Espero que logre vencer a Bakura..y recuperar la joyas-Dijo Mishara preocupada mirando hacía donde se había ido su hermano.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Atem podrá vencer a ese ladrón de tercera!-Dijo Kein poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, conociendo a Atem seguro que lograra vencerlo!-Dijo Jono acercándose a ellos.

-Además hay que tener en cuenta que también va a rescatar a Teana jejeje-Dijo Mana que estaba parada junto a Mahado.

-Jajajaj tienes razón!-Dijeron todos riendo, excepto Seht, que estaba apoyado en una columna, Mishara lo noto y se acerco al él.

-Que te sucede?-Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, esto hizo que el joven sacerdote se sonrojara.

-Nada, solo pensaba como terminara esa pelea...va a ser difícil para Atem ganar-Dijo Seht mirando a la joven.

-Tu crees que mi hermano no ganara?-Preguntó Mishara bajando la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos. Seht la tomo del mentón y levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara y le dijo:

-No quiero decir eso, solo digo que no será fácil, pero estoy seguro de que Atem, de alguna manera, lograra vencerlo, no te preocupes-Termino de decir esto con una sonrisa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Gracias...-Dijo Mishara secando sus ojos y abrazándolo, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Seht pero de igual manera correspondió al abrazo.

-Por que?-Pregunto el joven todavía sorprendido por el abrazo.

-Por darme una luz de esperanza y animarme-Dijo Mishara mirándolo y sonriendo, fuel el turno de Seht para sonrojarse.

Mientras tanto Atem seguía cabalgando por el desierto hasta llegar a unas cuevas que se encontraban a unos kilómetros de Menfis(n/a)Dentro de una de las cavernas se encontraba el escondite de Bakura, allí él lo estaba esperando junto a cierta oji azul, que no se veía nada contenta.

-Ya veras cuando logre soltarme Bakura, juro que te matare!-Decía la chica intentando soltarse ya que Bakura la había encadenado a la pared poniéndole unos grilletes en las muñecas.

-Jejej dudo que puedas soltarte sin esto-Dijo el ladrón mientras sostenía el anillo milenario en una mano.

-Ya veras cuando te atrape...-La joven había dejado de jalar ya que los grilletes comenzaban a lastimarle las muñecas.

-Porque no le dejas ese trabajo a tu _novio_ jejeje no debe tardar-Dijo Bakura mirando hacía donde estaba la chica encadenada.

-Bakura ya déjala en paz!-Se escucho un grito proveniente de la entrada de la cueva. En ese momento un rayo de luz se disparo hacía el ladrón, pero este logro esquivarlo.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren quien a llegado, nuestro querido faraón-Dijo Bakura en tono burlón.

-Atem!-Teana se levantó del suelo, aunque no pudo acercarse por obvias razones.

-Ya me oíste Bakura, suéltala!-Atem miraba con gran odio a Bakura, en ese momento se percato de que llevaba puesto el anillo de Teana en uno de sus dedos- Y devuélveme las joyas milenarias!

-No obtendrás nada de mi sin pelear faraón-Dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa escalofriante acercándose a Teana-Además no creo que quieras que ella salga lastimada, verdad-Dijo Bakura acercando una larga y afilada daga al cuello de la chica-Bueno si no peleas conmigo ella sufrirá las consecuencias-Dijo haciéndole en pequeño corte en el cuello, del cual salió un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Ahh...-Teana no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor a causa de la daga.

-Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima!-Atem tenia deseos de mandarlo al reino de las sombras de una buena vez.

-No lo hagas Atem, las joyas milenarias son demasiado poderosas para enfrentarlas solo con el rompecabezas!-Teana seguía intentando soltarse de esos condenados grilletes y una de sus muñecas había comenzado a sangrar.

-No voy a dejar que este idiota se salga con la suya, menos voy a dejar que te lastime!-Dijo Atem mirando a la castaña muy decidido.

-Pero...no vale la pena que te arriesgues solo por mi, debe haber otra forma de recuperar las joyas! no tienes que hacer esto por mi! No te arriesgues por mi culpa!-Dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos, no quería que Bakura lo lastimara, o algo peor.

-Tengo que hacerlo! Es la única manera de recuperar las joyas, además no es tu culpa! No vuelvas a decir eso me oíste! Yo vine aquí solo por ti!-Dijo Atem mirando fijamente a la chica. Teana estaba completamente shokeada y muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer lo que Atem le estaba diciendo.

-Lamento interrumpir este tierno momento, pero ya es la hora de tu derrota faraón-Dijo Bakura en tono burlón aún con la daga en el cuello de la chica.

-Eso ya lo veremos Bakura-Dijo el joven mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Ya veras que no podrás ganarme-Dijo el ladrón. En ese instante comenzó a formar una gran bola de energía, pero esta vez utilizó los poderes de las joyas milenarias para hacerla aún mas poderosa. Atem estaba en un gran aprieto pero en el momento en que Bakura lanzó la bola de energía, el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar con un luz segadora creando un campo de energía que lo protegió del ataque pero no solo eso, sino que no destruyo la bola de energía cuando esta choco contra el escudo, sino que la envió de regreso hacia Bakura logrando golpearlo, aunque no le hizo muco daño, ya que el ladrón logro protegerse usando su Kah.

-Ja! Crees que podrás vencerme con eso faraón!-Dijo Bakura levantándose, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca y tenía varios raspones en todo el cuerpo.

-No lo creo, lo se!-Dijo Atem preparándose para atacarlo, un enorme rayo de luz salió disparado hacia Bakura, pero esté usó la pulsera (K: una de las joyas ok?)para que el rayo rebotara y le diera a Atem. El joven salió disparado en el aire golpeando el piso fuertemente haciéndose un corte en brazo, el cual comenzó a sangrar(YK: aquí todos sangran jejeje)-Argh!- (K: supongamos que eso fue un quejido -.-U) Atem se incorporo y se prepara para atacar nuevamente.

-Atem!-Teana se sentía inútil. No podía ayudarlo estando atada, y él se estaba arriesgando salo para salvarla a ella-"todo esto es mi culpa!"-pensaba la joven.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien y deja de culparte-Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero como...-Teana se preguntaba como había hecho Atem para saber lo que estaba pensando y luego recordó que ambos siempre habían podido saber lo que el otro pensaba con solo mirarse, ellos siempre habían tenido una conexión muy especial.

Bakura volvió a atacar a Atem provocándole otra herida en el brazo y un hilo de sangre caía de la cabeza de Atem, se había herido al caer al piso en el segundo golpe que Bakura le dio.

-Muy bien ya basta de juegos faraón es hora de que te vallas al otro mundo!-Dijo Bakura volviendo a atacarlo, esta vez Atem se le adelantó, se acerco rápidamente a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeo con un rayo de luz, Bakura salió disparado en el aire, en ese momento el anillo de Teana se salió de su dedo y cayo en el piso. El ataque de Atem había funcionado pero él no había salido ileso ya que se encontraba demasiado cerca cuando ataco a Bakura y también había sido alcanzado por el rayo. Atem se encontraba arrodillado en el piso con la respiración entrecortada con varios cortes en su cuerpo, y algunos de ellos sangraban bastante. Atem tomo el anillo que había caído cerca de él y con otra mano tomo la pulsera que le había logrado quitar a Bakura. Pero en eso momento se escucho la voz de Bakura proveniente de un rincón de la cueva.

-No creas que me has vencido faraón, pronto regresare, además aún tengo una de las joyas milenarias muahahaha pronto nos veremos faraón-Dijo el ladrón mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

-_Estaré listo para entonces.._-Susurro Atem en ese momento recordó que Teana aún seguía atada y tal vez fue alcanzada por el rayo también, el joven se levantó velozmente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica-Estas bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, sabes que odio que te preocupes por mi-Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa-Lastima que Bakura escapo con la diadema, pero lo atraparemos cuando regrese...Tu te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la chica bien las condiciones en las que se encontraba su "amigo".

-Si. estoy bien jeje solo un poco cansado-Dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa-Por cierto esto es tuyo-Dijo Atem colocándole en anillo en su mano derecha.

-Gracias... por todo-Dijo la joven colocándose el anillo.

-Bien ahora quédate quieta mientras te suelto-Dijo Atem agachándose y lanzando dos pequeños rayos con la ayuda de la pulsera milenaria para romper los grilletes. Cuando se los quito pudo ver que tenía ambas muñecas ensangrentadas.

-Auch!-Teana soltó un pequeño grito cuando Atem le toco una muñeca.

-Jeje lo siento, déjame ver como están tus manos-Dijo Atem tomando nuevamente las manos de la joven, el chico rasgo un poco su ropa y le vendo ambas muñecas-Creo que así ya no te dolerá tanto-Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Gracias O/O-Dijo la joven bastante sonrojada-Uhmmm...Déjame ver tu brazo, tienes una herida muy fea ahí-Dijo ella tomando delicadamente su brazo y devolviéndole la sonrisa, luego hizo lo mismo que él, rompió una parte de su ropa para lavarle y vendarle el brazo.

-Gracias-Dijo Atem sonrojado pero sonriendo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo en cambio quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy-Dijo Teana agachando la cabeza-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte. Yo tengo la culpa de que esto pasara

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada!-Dijo Atem- No te culpes por lo que paso, nadie sabía que Bakura tenía las otras dos joyas, nadie sabia que esto pasaría, en todo caso yo tengo la culpa por haber dejado que ese psicópata te llevara!

-NO! tu no tienes la culpa! No digas esas tonterías-Dijo ella abrazándolo-Mejor olvidemos eso si?

-Si, creo que tienes razón-Dijo Atem devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Como sabías donde estaba el escondite de Bakura?-Pregunto la chica confundida aún abrazada a él.

-Solo seguí a mi corazón-Le contesto Atem con una sonrisa.

-A tu corazón? Como?-Teana no estaba segura de que quería decir Atem.

-Bueno ambos tenemos una conexión muy especial y mi corazón solo quería encontrarte y saber que estabas bien-Dijo el chico bajando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la chica, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada.

Así sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, luego el roce se fue convirtiendo en beso lleno de amor y ternura, poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso mas apasionado, Atem lentamente fue pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, y ella se lo dio con gusto, sus lenguas bailaban fundiéndose un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Para profundizar mas el beso Atem coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Teana pegándola mas a él, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba su cabello. Ambos jóvenes se sentían en el paraíso, sin nadie que interrumpiera, ni hiciera comentarios estúpidos, no los molestara, estaban por fin los dos solos, juntos, sin nadie que los separe, ambos chicos quería quedarse así para siempre, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire..

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Adelante díganlo eso fue horrible! Yo ya lo he dicho.. no se describir besos T.T

YK: Oh por Ra, creo que voy a vomitar! Enseguida vuelvo! (se va y se oye como YK vomita) Listo.. por dios tienes razón en decir que eres mala escribiendo escenas de besos eso fue horrible!... y asqueroso -.-U

Kibumi: Mejor cállate ¬¬. Además quien pidió tu opinión grandísima baka? Yo les pregunto a mis lectores que tan mal esta este cap! Díganlo soy un fracaso!

YK: Bien! Ya basta pesimista, no estuvo tan mal! Ya veras...

Kibumi: Bueno Arigato a todos los que leen el fic! Y ojala les guste este chapter jeje

YK: Bueno por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella..

Kibumi: Arigato a todos! Y hasta el próximo cap!

YK: Ahh una cosa mas jejeje..no continuaremos el fic hasta recibir 5 reviews mínimo!

Kibumi: Pides demasiado ¬¬.

YK: Lo se -.-U. Pero bueno...

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews!Matta ne!

N/A: Ciudad capital de Egipto donde eran coronados y donde vivían los faraones durante los años 2800 a 2200 a.C, periodo conocido como Reino Antiguo .U .


	9. Cofesiones?

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Aquí estamos denuevo con otro cap!

YK: Así es, hemos regresado para torturar a la humanidad

Kibumi: Supuestamente yo era la pesimista no! ¬¬ Por Ra el cap anterior no estuvo tan mal!

YK: No, mi parte no, pero el beso.. que asco!

Kibumi: ¬¬ Ya basta baka! Mejor pasemos al cap de hoy!

YK: OK tranquila ¬¬... Bien aquí va! Disfruten!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

-_Susurros_-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.9: **Confesiones?**

_**En el capitulo anterior :**_

Así sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, luego el roce se fue convirtiendo en beso lleno de amor y ternura, poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso mas apasionado, Atem lentamente fue pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, y ella se lo dio con gusto, sus lenguas bailaban fundiéndose un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Para profundizar mas el beso Atem coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Teana pegándola mas a él, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba su caballo. Ambos jóvenes se sentían en el paraíso, sin nadie que interrumpiera, no hiciera comentarios estúpidos, no los molestara, estaban por fin los dos solos, juntos, sin nadie que los separe, ambos chicos quería quedarse así para siempre, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire..

Cuando por fin se separaron ambos jóvenes tenían las caras completamente rojas, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando ambos jóvenes recuperaron el aire ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Ehh..eso fue..-Comenzó a decir Teana pero no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para confesarle de una vez por todas lo que se sentía por él.

-...Increíble..-Termino de decir el joven, a él le pasaba lo mismo que a la oji azul, no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos en ese momento- Creo que es hora de que te confiese algo-Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Teana un poco preocupada por la mirada sería del chico.

-Bueno... en realidad no se como paso pero...me enamore de ti-Dijo el joven mirándola muyyyyy sonrojado.

-QUE?-Tena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer que el chico que ella amaba le estuviera diciendo eso.

-Lo que oíste...Te amo-Dijo Atem bajando la cabeza, por la reacción de la chica Atem creía que no era correspondido. Teana tomo el mentón del chico y delicadamente le levantó la cabeza y se acerco mas a él.

-_Yo también te amo_...-Le susurro suavemente en el oído al joven. Atem levanto un poco mas la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Atem la tomo de la cintura la acerco mas a él y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. Teana correspondió al beso mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo hacía mas profundo. Cuando se separaron ambos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva. Ya había oscurecido.

-Será mejor que regresemos o se preocuparan...mas de lo que ya deben estar U-Dijo Atem con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Jajaja tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos-Dijo Teana tomando la mano de Atem. Amos se dirigieron hacia donde Atem había dejado el caballo, Atem ayudo a subir a Teana al caballo y luego subió él colocándose detrás de ella.

-Pero antes de iros una cosa mas...-Dijo el joven de ojos violetas tomando a la castaña de la cintura.

-Que...-Teana no pudo terminar la frase ya que Atem aprisiono sus labios en un nuevo beso, ella al principio se sorprendió pero correspondió con gusto al beso.

-Bien creo que ahora si podemos irnos -Dijo el joven faraón con una sonrisa cuando se hubieron separado.

-Lo que tu digas -Dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa. Así ambos se encaminaron hacia Menfis donde todos sus amigos los esperaban preocupados.

**En el palacio.**

-Donde están? Me voy a volver loca!-Mishara no dejaba de dar vueltas en salón del trono, Seht la tomo de un brazo para que se detuviera.

-Cálmate, recuerda lo que te dije, el podrá ganar, aunque no sea fácil... además me estas mareando .-Dijo Seht aún sosteniendo su brazo.

-Si, ya lo se, pero de todas formas me preocupan-Dijo Mishara bajando la cabeza-Oye Seht donde están los demás?-Pregunto notando que eran los únicos en el salón.

-Kein y Jono están en la entada, Mana y Mahado en la biblioteca e Isis esta en el templo en los demás sacerdotes-Dijo el sacerdote-Oye..es la primera vez en años que me llamas por mi nombre-Dijo Seht asombrado.

-Tienes razón! Deben ser los nervios jeje U-Dijo Mishara un poco sonrojada- Crees que estén bien?

-Claro, conociendo a Atem ya deben estar de regreso-Dijo Seht sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Gracias -Dijo Mishara abrazandolo (K: es la segunda vez en un día! YK: que milagro O.o)Esta vez fue Seht quien se sonrojo, pero de igual forma correspondió al abrazo.

-Pon nada -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Ahora que lo pienso, desde cuando tu y yo nos llevamos tan mal?-Pregunto Mishara-Porque en realidad no somos tan diferentes.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que empezamos a pelear cuando éramos niños en una de las fiestas el palacio creo, y desde entonces no hemos hecho otra cosa que pelear-Dijo el chico recordando como habían empezado a pelear cundo eran solo unos niños.

-Jajajaj tienes razón desde entonces todo a sido peleas entre nosotros, incluso en las clases-Dijo la chica recordando sus lecciones con Shet.

Flash Back 

_-Presta atención! Así nunca llegaras a ser sacerdotisa!-Decía un enfadado Seht a una Mishara que tenía cara de aburrimiento._

_-Es que tu haces las clases muy aburridas, con Isis es mas divertido-Decía la joven mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos._

_-Con que es aburrido no? Bueno entonces si tenemos un pequeño examen de hechizos para ver que ten buena sacerdotisa eres, a ver si eso es mas divertido-Dijo Seht un poco enfadado mirando a la chica.(K: que cruel T.T)_

_-QUE?...pero, pero..-Se quejo Mishara. No era justo, solo por molestarlo en poco no tenía que enfadarse así._

_-Nada de peros, ya veras que tan aburridas son mis clases!-Seht sonreía triunfante, había logrado lo que quería, ponerla nerviosa._

_-Uhmmmm...malvado T.T-Mishara estaba con los nervios de punta, Seht no podía hacerle eso!_

-Jajajaja cálmate Jajajaja.. era broma-Dijo Seht riendo por la cara e la chica en ese momento.

_-Seht! comienza a corren porque te voy a matar!-Mishara se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a perseguir a Seht. El oji azul comenzó a correr escapando e Mishara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Jajajaj eran buenos tiempos-Rió Mishara.

-Jajajaj sip, aunque siempre nos peleáramos-Dijo Seht sonriendo-Aunque ahora tampoco esta tan mal.

-Es verdad-Dijo la chica aún abrazada a él(YK: Aún no se han soltado? K: nop jeje)

-VAYA! TENEMOS UNA NUEVA PAREJA EN EL PALACIO!-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos se soltaron rápidamente y se voltearon para ver quien era.

-JONO!Mejor corre si quieres seguir con vida!-Mishara y Seht miraban

amenazadoramente a Jono.

-Tranquilos jejeje..."Oh Ra me proteja...auxilio T.T"-Jono salió disparado hacía la entrada siendo perseguido por Mishara y Seht.

**En la entrada del palacio.**

Kein estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada esperando que Atem regresara, el oji verde comenzaba a preocuparse por sus amigos, pero en ese momento vio algo que se dirigía rápidamente hacía el palacio. Kein pudo notar que era un caballo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven al notar que era el caballo de Atem, y que en él venían sus dos amigos.

-Lo lograste! Sabía que tu podrías vencerlo, lo sabía!-Dijo Kein felizmente acercándose a sus amigos.

-Si, bueno no fue nada fácil, créeme-Dijo Atem sonriendo bajando del caballo y ayudando a bajar a Teana.

-De todas formas lograste vencerlo y rescatar a Teana eres el mejor!-Dejo Kein sonriéndole a su amigo, tomando la cabeza de Atem entre sus bazos y despeinándolo.

-Kein ya basta! jajajaja-Dijo Atem intentando zafarse.

-Jajajaja se ve que ustedes nunca cambiaran jajajaja-Dijo Teana sonriendo al ver esa escena.

-Y bien.. cuenten que paso!-Dijo Kein impaciente.

-Te lo contaremos cuando estén to...-Atem no termino la frase ya que se empezaban a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la puerta.

-REGRESA AQUÍ JONO!-Se podía oír la voz e Mishara.

-Ahhhhh, Ra me proteja!-En ese momento apareció Jono que se veía muy agitado. Detrás de él aparecieron Mishara y Seht.

-TE VOY A...hermano!Teana!-Mishara había dejado de perseguir a Jono cuando vio a su hermano y a Teana parados al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa. En ese momento Mishara se abalanzo sobre ambos jóvenes abrazándolos y derramando un par de lagrimas, que demostraban gran felicidad.

-Me alegro de que ambos estén bien! Me tenían muy preocupada!-Dijo la chica de ojos violetas soltándolos.

-Lo ves, te dije que estarían bien -Dijo Seht con una sonrisa, Mishara le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada.

-Vaya parece que nos hemos perdido de algo, verdad Atem -Dijo Teana mirando al joven de ojos violetas.

-Jajajaja parece que tienes razón jajajaja-Dijo Atem riendo por las caras que pusieron Mishara y Seht en ese momento.

-Bueno... ya cuenten que paso!-Kein y Jono estaban impacientes por saber como habían hecho para vencer a Bakura.

-Bien! Ya cálmense!.. les contaremos todo pero vamos adentro-Dijo Atem mirando divertido a sus dos amigos.

Todos se encaminaron hacía el salón del trono, los últimos en entrar al palacio fueron Atem y Teana, antes de entrar Atem le tomo la mano a Teana, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Les vamos a contar _todo_?-Preguntó la chica poniendo una cara inocente y sonriendo.

-Bueno, podemos contar el final pero será mejor no especificar jajajaja-Dijo Atem recordando lo que había pasado después de que Bakura desapareció.

-Jajajaja tienes razón-Dijo Teana sonriendo, antes de que llegaran a el salón del trono Atem la tomo de la cintura y la beso tiernamente, ella correspondió al beso con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron al salón del trono todos los estaban esperando para que comenzaran a contar que había pasado con Bakura, y así lo hicieron, omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto.

-...Y luego Bakura desapareció-Terminó de decir Atem.

-Bueno pero al parecer todo salió bien-Dijo Mishara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo diría _casi_ todo-Dijo Kein. Todos se voltearon para mirarlo, a que se refería?

-Que quieres decir?-Preguntó Atem confundido. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de saber a que se refería su amigo.

-Lo digo por cierta _cosita_ de la que estuvimos hablando antes de que tu te fueras-Dijo Kein guiñándole un ojo a Atem. Teana se percató de eso y se dio cuenta a que se refería Kein.

-Oh, ya se que quieres decir pero...-Atem no pudo seguir halando ya que Teana lo había hecho callar besándolo en los labios tiernamente delante de todos.

-Yo diría que salió todo bien -Dijo la oji azul sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes mientras abrazaba al chico. Atem también sonrió.

-SSSIIII!Por fin!Gracias Ra!-Dijo Mishara muy feliz por su hermano y por su mejor amiga.

-Ya era hora!-Dijeron Jono y Kein a la vez, ambos sonriendo picaramente.

-Jajaja ellos tienen razón ya era hora!-Dijo Seht sonriendo.

-/-Aten y Teana estaban súper sonrojados por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Y la boda para cuando? Jejejeje-Rió Jono.

-JONO! ¬/¬-Ambos tenían las caras como dos tomates.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Jono.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya no creen-Dijo Isis, ya era muy tarde y todos tenían cosas que hacer mañana.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Atem mientras se encamina hacía la puerta tomado de la mano de Teana y seguido por Mishara y los demás.

-Si, pero ustedes dos recuerden es a DORMIR!jajajaja-Dijeron Kein y Jono a la vez dirigiéndose a Atem y a Teana..

-YA BASTA! ¬/¬-Ambos estaban sonrojados al máximo.

-Mejor ya vamonos jeje-Dijo Atem tomando la mano de Teana y saliendo del salón.

-Buenas noches tórtolos... jajajajajajajajaja-Jono y Kein seguían molestando a la pareja.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: y...y B-bien?Que tal estuvo?

YK: Creo que me voy a enfermar O.o

Kibumi: Cállate baka! ¬¬

YK: Mira quien habla..idiota!

Kibumi: Ya no te soporto!

YK: Ya me canse de pelear contigo mejor vamos a los reviews!Aquí van!

**Etsha:**

K: Gracias! No sabes lo bien que me hizo leer tu review, ya me estaba dando por vencida!

YK: YE! Como estas? Tanto tiempo!

K: ya tenias que saltar tu

YK: te puedes callar!

K: Como sea! Gracias a las dos de verdad nos levantaron mucho el animo!

YK: SI muchísimas gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!

K y YK: Matta ne!

**Anzu Masiki:**

K: Muchísimas gracias por dejar siempre un review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! Espero que este capitulo te guste. Matta ne!

**AomeHB:**

K: Muchísimas gracias por dejarnos siempre tus reviews! Mil gracias! Espero que este cap te guste

Kibumi: Bueno, tres reviews...

YK: Levantamos el rating, veníamos con dos reviews.

Kibumi: Si tienes razón

YK: Hora de irse!

Kibumi: Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!

YK: Domo Arigato a todos!

Kibumi: Hasta el próximo cap!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews! Matta ne!


	10. Fiesta en el palacio

Kibumi: Bueno aquí estamos con el cap 10!

YK: De nuevo...¬¬

Kibumi: Oye! Ya basta baka! ¬¬...

YK: Por que nos molestamos en seguir con esto?

Kibumi: Eh...por los lectores? ¬¬

YK: Que son dos

Kibumi: Bueno, si. Se que no hemos tenido muchos reviews el cap pasado...

YK: Uno

Kibumi: Ese no es el punto! Lo hacemos porque nos gusta!Ahora mejor presentamos el cap!

YK: Disfruten!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

-_Susurros_-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.10:** Fiesta en el palacio.**

El sol comenzaba a salir en Egipto, ya habían pasado varios días después del incidente con Bakura. Atem se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió al balcón, la ciudad se veía tranquilla y llena de vida ya que aquel día se festejaba en el palacio una fiesta en honor a Bastet (K: creo que me obsesione con eso verdad? XD) Atem estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

-Vaya te levantaste temprano-Se oyó una voz proveniente del otro balcón. Atem se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de Teana, quien le sonreía desde su balcón.

-Jajaja si, es que estaba pensando en la fiesta que se llevara a cabo hoy...-Dijo Atem sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Umm ya veo, acaso te preocupa algo con respecto a eso?-Dijo la muchacha acercándose a el balcón de él.

-No, en realidad quería pedirles a ti y a mi hermana un favor -Dijo el chico acercándose a ella también (K: los balcones están casi pegados ok?).

-A si, que quieres pedirnos?-Dijo la oji azul curiosa apoyando sus brazos en el balcón.

-Bueno tu sabes perfectamente que Bastet es la diosa protectora de la música y la danza...así que quería pedirles que bailaran en la fiesta- Dijo el faraón mirándola con cara de perrito.

-Claro que si! sabes que nos encanta bailar, lo haremos con mucho gusto!-Dijo la joven sonriendo dulcemente-Oye, sabes? se me olvido algo.

-Que?-Dijo Atem confundido.

-Jejeje darte tu beso de los buenos días-Dijo ella sonriendo y pasándose al balcón de Atem.

-Tienes razón! A mi también se me olvido...-Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella ponía los suyos alrededor del cuello de él. Ambos fueron acercándose hasta que se fundieron en un cálido y suave beso. Ambos jóvenes sintieron como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. Ambos amaban esa sensación cálida y de gran placer que les proporcionaban eso besos.(K: No piensen mal!)

-Mmm... Me encantan tus besos-Dijo Atem, mientras se separaba suavemente de la joven.-Son muy dulces-

-Awww..Que lindo eres!-Le sonrió Teana volviéndolo a besar, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente. Los labios ambos jóvenes se fueron fundiendo en un suave, cálido y apasionado beso.

Luego de desayunar todos estaban ocupados preparando el salón que utilizaban para las fiestas y el jardín del palacio para la fiesta de esa noche.

- Jono deja de correr! te vas a caer, el piso esta resbaloso!-Le gritaba Mishara al joven rubio, ellos estaban limpiando el salón.

-No te preocupes, no me pasara na...woah!-Jono no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que se resbalo y se estrello contra una columna(K: que tonto ¬¬)

-Jono! Cielos estas bien?-Dijo Misara acercándose a él.

-Si mami estoy bien .-Dijo Jono completamente mareado.

- Te dije que no corrieras ¬¬...eres un caso perdido-Dijo la Joven ayudándolo a levantarse-Por que no le avisas a Mai que tienen que estar aquí a las 7?Así se te acomodan un poco las ideas.-

-A Mai! Por que específicamente a ella?-Dijo el joven rubio súper sonrojado.

-Porque ella es la lider, por así decirlo, de los músicos...además yo se que te gusta Jono jajajajaja!-Mishara sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Eso no es verdad!-Dijo él con la cara como un tomate.-Pero iré de todas formas, alguien debe avisarles no?

-Así es romeo jajajajaja-Mishara se burlaba del pobre Jono.

-Ya basta! O diré que te vi abrasada con Seht!-Jono sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de horror de su amiga.

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Me callare. Pero no te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que viste.. o sentirás mi furia!-Dijo Mishara completamente roja.

-Bien ya me voy a buscar a Mai-Dijo Jono dirigiéndose a la puerta en el momento en que entraban Seht y Kein( YK: No tiene que volver a su país, K: Nop )

- Hola Kein! Hola Sacerdote de tercera-Saludo Mishara alegremente.

-Hola Mishara!-Sonrió Kein. La joven ya empezaba con su tortura diaria para Seht.

-Hola gusano-Dijo Seht siguiendo con la pelea- Tu eres la encargada de decorar?

-Si, por que?-Dijo ella mirando a Seht sospechosamente.

-Pobres invitados, se llevaran un gran susto cuando entren -.-U-Dijo Seht haciendo enfadar a Mishara.

-Oye!Atrévete a repetir eso sacerdote de tercera!-Dijo ella con la cara roja de furia.

-Aquí vamos denuevo-Dijo Kein resignado mientras seguían discutiendo.

En eso momento entraron Atem y Teana tomados de la mano. Ambos se quedaron viendo como discutían Seht y Mishara.

-No, no denuevo-Decía Atem mirándolos-Es que no pueden para un segundo! parecen niños de dos años!

-Jajajaja Tienes razón pero sabes que solo lo hacen para molestarse, aunque se lleven bien jaja-Le dijo Teana sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-Si tienes razón, pero no se si podría decir que se llevan bien -U-Dijo Atem devolviendo el abrazo.

-Ummm No se, es raro un día se odian y al otro se llevan bien-Dijo la oji azul mirando a Atem.

-Es verdad-Dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya basta! Aun tenemos mucho que hacer!-Dijo Kein que ya se estaba quedando sordo por los gritos de los otros dos.

-Kein tiene razón, ya paren de pelear, tendrán tiempo para eso mas tarde-Dijo Atem acercándose a ellos junto a Teana.

-Jajaja tienes razón hermano...Oigan, es que ustedes no se separan nunca?--Dijo Mishara mirando sonriente a su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-Nop, algún problema? --Dijo Atem sonriendo y abrazando denuevo a Teana.

-No ninguno, es que es raro, un día son súper tímidos y no se animan a decir que se quieren y al otro ya andan abrazados por todo el palacio-Dijo Mishara riendo por las caras de Atem y Teana que estaban súper sonrojadas.

-Y no te olvides de los besos jajaja-Dijo Kein haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Jajaja si tienes razón-Así Mishara, Seht y Kein comenzaron a reírse de las caras que tenían en ese momento Atem y Teana.

-Y que problema tienen con que nos besemos!-Dijo Atem tomando a Teana de la cintura y besándola tiernamente, ella correspondió al beso con gusto y de igual manera.

-Wawww que lindos!-Decía Mishara con una gran sonrisa mirando a su hermano y a Teana.

-...-Seht y Kein no dijeron nada solo contenían las ganas de reírse, ya que recordaban lo tímido que era Atem al principió cuando no se atrevía a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora verlo besarse con Teana era (según ellos)un poco gracioso, ya que todo paso muy rápido.

-_Ni se les ocurra reírse oyeron!_-Les susurro Mishara cuando vio las caras de los otros dos.

-Bueno será mejor que sigamos trabajando-Dijo Atem cuando terminaron con el beso. El y Teana se dirigieron al jardín para ver como lo iban a decorar(K: Sip, Atem esta encargado de decorar el jardín, esta obsesionado con aquel lugar)

-Bien yo iré a buscar a Isis y Mahado que se tienen que encargar de la recepción de la gente-Dijo Seht marchándose hacía el templo.

-Supongo que mandaste a Jono hablar con Mai por lo de hoy en la noche cierto?-Dijo Kein mirando a Mishara con cara de complicidad.

-Oye! ellos son los músicos alguien tenía que avisarles a que hora llegar, además Mai es la que se encarga de la organización del grupo de músicos, es como la líder. Creí que sería mejor avisarle a ella-Dijo Mishara con cara de inocente.

-Además teniendo en cuenta que a Jono le gusta jejeje verdad?-Dijo Kein sonriendo.

-Claro --Dijo Mishara empezando denuevo con su labor y Kein la ayudaba decorar el salón.

Mientras tanto con Jono.

-Mai! Espera!-La rubia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un chico rubio de ojos cafes bastante agitado por tanto correr.

-Jono! Hola! Que sucede?-Pregunto Mai un poco preocupada preguntándose por que estaba tan apurado.

-Hola Mai! Oh nada, no te preocupes es que solo quería avisarte que los músicos deben estar en el salón a las 7!-Dijo Jono sonrojándose un poco.

-Ah! Esta bien a las 7 estaremos allí! Se lo diré a los demás. Gracias por avisarme!-Dijo Mai sonriéndole dulcemente. Esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara aun mas.

-No tienes porque agradecer-Dijo Jono devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ehh..Jono que te paso en la frente?-Dijo Mai colocando una de sus manos en la frente de Jono para quitar unos cabellos y ver la marca de un golpe.

-Ehh...jeje nada importante, me caí mientras ayudaba a Mishara en el salón jeje-Dijo Jono completamente sonrojado al sentir la mano de Mai tocar su frente y un poco avergonzado recordando aquella caída.

-Oh...Bien entonces nos vemos allá!-Dijo Mai mientras se iba a buscar a los demás y se despedía con la mano-Adiós Jono!

-Si nos vemos allá! Adiós!-Dijo Jono también saludándola con la mano.

Pronto llego la hora en que todos debían prepararse para la llegada de las personas. Isis y Mahado estaban en la entrada para recibir a la gente, Shimon iba de aca para allá viendo que todo estuviera en orden. Seht estaba en el salón junto con Mishara, Kein, Mana, Jono, Teana, Atem y algunas personas mas del palacio. Esta fiesta era especial por dos cosas: Una, era en honor a Bastet y dos, no solo iban las personas mas importantes de Egipto sino también gente de la ciudad, gente común.(K: esto esta totalmente inventado por mi ok?)

-Vaya! Vino mucha gente!Será muy divertido!-Dijo alegremente Mishara mientras miraba a la gente que entraba-Ya quiero bailar!-

-Si, yo también! Nos quedo bastante bien la danza, no crees?-Dijo Teana que estaba parada junto a ella.

-Siiii! Pero recuerda que después debemos ir a ponernos nuestros trajes de bailarinas!-Dijo la joven princesa muy entusiasmada.

-Ya lo tienen todo listo?-Pregunto Atem apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a Teana por atrás, lo cual hizo que la joven pegara un pequeño saltito.

-Ah eres tu! Me asustaste!..Si ya lo tenemos todo preparado-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Bien, ya quiero verlas.._en especial a ti_-Dijo Atem susurrándole lo ultimo a Teana en el oído dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. Esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara, pero luego sonrió, se dio vuelta y le dio a Atem un dulce y pequeño beso.

La música empezó a sonar y varias personas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de está, mientras algunos aun esperaban un poco. Un poco después ya era casi la hora en la que Teana y Mishara debían bailar.

-Ahora regresamos vamos a cambiarnos-Le dijo Mishara a Atem, tomando a Teana del brazo.

-Apresúrense!-Les dijo Atem mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-No te preocupes ya regresamos!-Le dijo Teana guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del salón. Ambas se dirigieron a sus cuartos para cambiarse rápidamente, cuando estuvieron listas se encontraron en el corredor y se dirigieron a las puertas del salón. Ambas abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo, todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bien! Ya terminamos el capitulo 10!

YK: Eres malísima! ¬¬ por que deje que me metieras en esto gran baka!

Kibumi: Como que yo te metí en esto! Tu te metiste sola idiota! ¬¬ yo nisisquiera quería que participaras.

YK: Que buena eres conmigo ¬¬

Kibumi: Hay si, es que soy un ángel!

YK: O.o Delirante...Bueno mejor pasemos a los reviews!

Kibumi: Bueno, le agradezco a:

**AomeHB:**

Kibumi: T.T gracias por firmar!

YK: Si lo apreciemos mucho

Kibumi y YK: Cuídate! Matta ne!

YK: Muchas gracias por peder un poco de su tiempo en esto... ¬¬

Kibumi: Te detesto ¬¬...Bueno como sea, gracias a todos hasta el próximo cap!

YK: Y esperamos que en el próximo cap!

Kibumi: Bueno saludos!

YK: Si.. ¬¬..Cuídense todos! Ok?

Kibumi y YK; Matta ne! Dejen reviews please!


	11. El baile

Kibumi: Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso pero es que he estado muy ocupada

YK: Haciendo que?

Kibumi: La escuela, y por supuesto, lidiando contigo

YK: Que cariño me tienes ¬¬

Kibumi: Si, no sabes cuanto ¬¬. Bueno hoy tenemos dos invitados especiales que presentaran el fic! Aunque ya lo habían hecho.

YK: Sip! Aquí los tienen!..Atem y Teana!

Atem y Teana: Hola!

Atem: Bueno ambos estamos aquí...

Teana: Para presentarles el cap11 del fic!

Atem y Teana: Disfruten!

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

-_Susurros-_

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.11: ** El baile.**

Ambas abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo, todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos. Las dos chicas estaban vestidas con sus trajes de bailarinas.

El de Teana era un top celeste con bordes dorados y varias monedas en la parte de abajo, una falda celeste, larga hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas terminada en picos y alrededor de la cintura un caderin con monedas azul. Tenía pulseras y brazaletes en ambos brazos y en los tobillos.

Mishara tenía puesto un top violeta con bordes negros y también con monedas en la parte inferior, una falda, también violeta, larga hasta las rodillas terminada en picos pero con una abertura en la pierna derecha. En la cintura tenia un caderin con monedas negro. También llevaba varias pulseras y brazaletes( incluido su brazalete del milenio)

-_Lista para dejar a todos boquiabiertos!_-Le susurro Mishara a la joven oji azul.

-_Sabes que siempre estoy lista!_-Dijo Teana sonriendo. Ambas chicas se dirigieron al centro del salón.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un música muy alegre y con mucho ritmo. Teana y Mishara se movían siguiendo el ritmo de la música, como siempre ambas perfectamente sincronizadas. Sus cuerpos se habían vuelto uno con la música. Ambas estaban absortas en su baile, a las dos chicas les encantaba esa sensación, una sensación de libertad total.

Ambas jóvenes se movían delicadamente siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sus caderas seguían el ritmo de los tambores ágilmente junto con sus brazos decorados con pañuelos de colores que seguían sus movimientos. Las ropas de las jóvenes se balanceaba suavemente siguiendo sus movimientos como un si una suave brisa los meciera.

Cuando la música termino ambas hicieron una reverencia mientras la gente las aplaudía. Mishara y Teana se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigos que las miraban sorprendidos.

-Es mi imaginación o cada vez bailan mejor!-Dijo Jono mirando a las jóvenes mientras sonreía.

-El tiene razón, cada vez son mejores! De verdad son grandes bailarinas-Dijo Kein sonriendo.

-Eso estuvo espectacular!Son increíbles!-Dijo Mana apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a ambas chicas.

-Jajaja gracias a todos! Pero no creen que exageran?-Dijo Mishara sonriéndole a sus amigos, Mientras Teana solo sonreía.

-Claro que no!-Dijeron todos a la vez. En ese momento Teana sintió como dos fuertes brazos se posaban alrededor de su cintura.

-_Un baile perfecto...como tu_-Le susurro Atem al oído mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-_Gracias ...-_Le susurro mientras se daba vuelta y lo besaba tiernamente.

-_Sabes?_-Dijo Atem mientras se separaban un poco para tomar aire.

-Mmm?-Teana volvió a besarlo.

-_Te amo..._-Le susurro muy despacio en el oído. La joven abrió los ojos y lo miro dulcemente.

-_Yo también te amo..._-Dijo ella susurrándole lentamente cada palabra a Atem.

-Ummm...Quieres salir a caminar?-Le pregunto Atem con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Seguro!...Así podemos tener un poco de tiempo a solas(K: No sean mal pensados!que aun no se si va a ver lemon! ok? XD)-Dijo Teana devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al jardín cruzándose con varias parejas, cuando llegaron al jardín, que para su fortuna estaba casi vació, se sentaron debajo de un árbol y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato admirando las hermosas estrellas que podían verse en el despejado cielo de Egipto.

-Valla! Las estrellas están muy hermosas esta noche!-Dijo la oji azul admirando el cielo.

-Si, las estrellas son hermosas...pero no tan hermosas como tu-Dio Atem abrazándola y atrayéndola mas a él.

-Awww... que lindo eres!-Dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo. Y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Mmmm...Ya te dije que te amo?-Pregunto Atem con una sonrisa.

-Sip!-Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándolo aun mas(YK: lo va a asfixiar!)

-Bueno..las verdades merecen ser repetidas- Dijo él con una sonrisa besándola tierna y apasionadamente.

Sus labios se fueron fundiendo en un cálido y hermoso beso lleno del amor que ambos jóvenes sentían. Poco a poco Atem fue pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven, el cual ella le dio con gusto. Las lenguas de ambos jóvenes recorrían sus bocas explorando cada centímetro de estas. Luego de unos minutos ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Mmmm Adoro tus besos son tannnn dulces y suaves-Dijo Teana abrazándolo tiernamente, sus palabras habían hecho sonrojar a nuestro querido faraón.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

-Muy bien definitivamente tienes que enseñarme a bailar!-Le dijo Mana con una gran sonrisa a Mishara-Aunque jamás sea tan buena como tu y Teana al menos sabré algo!

-Pero que dices!Estoy segura de que serás muy buena bailarina! Teana y yo podemos enseñarte, solo dinos cuando tengas ganas-Dijo Mishara sonriéndole ampliamente a la joven oji verde.

-Gracias! Me encantaría aprender a bailar!-Dijo Mana sonriendo nuevamente(YK: ella sonríe mucho ¬¬)

-No creo que quieras aprender a bailar como ella Mana, al menos que quieras aprender a bailar mal-Dijo Seht apareciendo detrás de Mishara.

-Grrr...que quieres decir con eso sacerdote de tercera!-Dijo Mishara levantando un puño amenazadoramente.

-Que no es obvio? Que bailas horrible-Dijo Seht sonriendo con malicia, le encantaba hacer enfadar a Mishara. Aunque en realidad él pensaba que había bailado muy bien.

-Seht! tus días están contados pequeño demonio!-Le grito Mishara y como de costumbre comenzó a perseguirlo y el huyó (K y YK: ¬¬)

-Hayyyy..parece que nunca se llevaran bien-Dijo Mana mirando como ambos salían del salón.

-Jejej _en realidad no se llevan tan mal como parece_...-Susurro Jono tan bajo que nadie lo escucho.

-Que dijiste Jono?-Pregunto Kein que había oído que dijo algo pero no sabía que.

-Ehhh.. Que tiene razón esos dos no paran de pelear U-Dijo Jono intentando inventar algo, ya que si decía algo de lo que había visto hace unos días Mishara lo mataría.

Con Mishara y Shet.

-Seht!Cobarde donde te metiste!-Decía Mishara mientras miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar a Seht en uno de los corredores del palacio.

-A quien llamas cobarde!-De pronto Seht apareció detrás de ella aprisionándola por la espalda poniendo sus brazos alrededor de el cuerpo de Mishara. haciendo que ella pegara un pequeño saltito.(K: no sean mal pensados!)

-Ah! Suéltame insecto!-Le dijo Mishara intentando zafarse, cosa que no logro.-"Demonios por que tiene que ser tan fuerte!"

-A quien llamas insecto gusano!-Dijo Seht aprisionándola mas contra él-Creo que la pequeña princesa necesita otra tortura con las cosquillas para calmarse un poco.

-Que! No..no otra vez!-Dijo Mishara intentando soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero fue imposible.

-O si claro que si!-Dijo Seht con un sonrisa triunfante-_A ver si ahora te escapas de mi_..-Le susurro esto ultimo a Mishara en el oído haciendo que se sonrojara.

-.Ummmm...que malo eres T.T-Dijo Mishara intentando soltarse una vez mas de los brazos de Seht. En ese momento Seht comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Al poco tiempo Mishara ya no tenia fuerzas y callo de rodillas al suelo mientras Seht seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJA SEHT YA BASTA!-Mishara no podía dejar de reír, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas a causa de la risa.

-Bien creo que ya fue suficiente tortura no?-Dijo Seht soltándola y dejándola para que tome aire.

-Eres un malvado lo sabías!-Dijo ella levantando la cara y sonriendo.

-Sip, pero ese es mi trabajo jajaja-Dijo Seht estirando una mano pare que se levantara.

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver al salón no crees?-Dijo Mishara tomando la mano de Seht y levantándose.

-Que? Acaso te da miedo quedarte conmigo a solas gusano-Dijo Seht sonriendo, aun sosteniendo su mano.

-Nop, solo me da asco-Dijo Mishara devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Crees que alguna vez dejemos de pelearnos?-Le pregunto Seht mirándola.

-Lo dudo! Es lo que mejor hacemos!-Dijo Mishara aun sonriendo.

-Jajaja tienes razón..Oye lo olvidaba, como el día que Bakura irrumpió en el palacio no tuviste las clases de sacerdotisa Isis me pidió que te diera una extra mañana en la tarde-Dijo Seht riendo por la cara de Mishara.

-O.o...Por que Isis se empeña en torturarme!Por que tienes que darme clases tu!-Dijo Mishara señalando a Seht.

-Por que soy el mejor!-Dijo Seht haciendo poses.

-Eres un delirante! ¬¬ soñador...- Mishara empezó a reírse por la cara de Seht.

-A quien le dices delirante! Bruja!-Y así empezaron con una de sus tantas discusiones. Unos momentos después ambos volvieron al salón del trono con los demás.

Mientras tanto con Atem y Teana.

-No crees que deberíamos volver-Dijo La joven mirando hacía la puerta del jardín.

-Umm...no, todavía nos queda tiempo...o es que ya no quieres quedarte un _ratito _a solas conmigo –Dijo Atem poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Awwwww!...Claro que no! Me encanta estar a solas contigo.._y tu eso lo sabes muy bien.._-Le susurro mientras se enderezaba para besarlo.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Bueno, ahí esta el cap 11, otra vez. Atem, Teana que opinan?

Atem: ehhh

Teana: No crees que exageraste con los besos///U

YK: Como si no fueran así en la realidad ¬¬

Atem y Teana: O/O

Kibumi: YK! Trata bien a nuestros invitados! Compórtate baka!

YK: Ok ok! ¬¬...Pero dígannos la verdad...son así o no?

Atem y Teana: O/O ehhhh bueno..nosotros...eh...

Kibumi: ..Bien lo tomaremos como un si! jaja quieren presentar los reviews!

Atem y Teana: Claro! Bueno la hora favorita de todos! Aquí van los reviews!

Kibumi: Bueno, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Perdón por no contestar!

YK: Si, y también sabemos que es un poco corto pero bueno...

Teana: De verdad les agradecemos que lo lean!

Atem: Y que nos dejen sus hermosos reviews!

Kibumi y YK: Hasta el próximo cap!

Atem y Teana: Dejen reviews!

Los 4: Matta ne!


	12. Un día normal

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! SI! Ya se mucho tiempo sin aparecer!

YK: Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo, estas semanas han sido un infierno.

Kibumi: Si, además mi querida PC se descompuso y no la pude usar por una semana!

YK: Pero claro, eso no es excusa para tu falta de talento ¬¬.

Kibumi: Ya tenias que salir con eso! Eres tan molesta grrr... Con la escuela y contigo casi no tengo tiempo para mis historias.

YK: Olvidaste decir además que estas un poco floja. Baka! Además no me eches la culpa de tu fracaso.

Kibumi: ¬¬..Bueno pasemos al cap de hoy!

YK: Aquí va!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

-_Susurros_-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.12: **Un día normal?**

Mientras tanto con Atem y Teana.

-No crees que deberíamos volver-Dijo La joven mirando hacía la puerta del jardín.

-Umm...no, todavía nos queda tiempo...o es que ya no quieres quedarte un _ratito _a solas conmigo? –Dijo Atem poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Awwwww!...Claro que no! Me encanta estar a solas contigo.._y tu eso lo sabes muy bien.._-Le susurro mientras se enderezaba para darle un pequeño beso.

-Bien entonces creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas no?-Dijo Atem sonriéndole un poco sonrojado después del beso.

-Claro..Sabes? te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas -Le sonrió Teana. Atem le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a pasar los brazos por su cintura y ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados en silencio mirando el hermoso cielo de Egipto.

En el palacio la gente seguía bailando y divirtiéndose, la fiesta continuó hasta las primeras horas del amanecer. Cando por fin todos se fueron los habitantes del palacio estaban exhaustos, algunos hasta se habían quedado dormidos en el salón.

Mana, se había quedado dormida en una de las mesas, Mahado había intentado despertarla para que fuera a su habitación pero no hubo caso.

-Dudo que puedas despertarla, estuvo toda la noche bailando y moviéndose por todo el salón-Le dijo Isis que estaba ayudando a despertar a Jono.

-Bien entonces yo la llevare a su habitación U-Dijo Mahado cargando a la joven aprendiz en sus brazos.

-Bien ...Jono, despierta..-Isis intentaba despertar al joven rubio.

-Jajaja dudo que pueda despertarlo así señorita Isis-Dijo una joven castaña acercándose a ella-Mi hermano es un tronco cuando duerme -

- Y tu que sugieres Shisuka?-Dijo la sacerdotisa mirando a la castaña.

-Fácil! Oye Mai ven un segundo aquí!-Shisuka le hacía señas a la joven rubia que estaba cerca de ellas.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Mai acercándose rápidamente.

-Podrías despertar a mi hermano?-Dijo Shisuka con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja seguro, vaya parece que todos se han quedado dormidos...Honda y Otogi también se durmieron-Dijo Mai arrodillándose y levantando un poco la cabeza de Jono.

-Jajaja le aseguro señorita Isis que mi hermano se despertara con esto!-Dijo Shisuka riendo.

-Eso espero -Isis solo sonreía.

-_Jono despierta...soy Mai, vamos despierta.._-Mai le susurraba despacio a Jono, quien comenzaba a dar pequeñas señales de vida.

-Ummm Mai?...-Balbuceaba Jono aun sin despertar del todo.

_-Si, soy yo. Vamos Jono despierta... por que si no despiertas..._JURO QUE TE GOLPEARE!-Dijo Mai gritándole lo ultimo cosa que hizo que Jono despertara sobresaltado.

-QUE? QUE?...cielos por que tanto escándalo! -Dijo Jono mirando a las tres chicas que no paraban de reír.

-Jajaja tenias razón Shisuka jajajaja-Dijo Isis no pudiendo contener la risa.

Mientras con los demás.

-Vamos gusano despierta-Seht intentaba despertar a Mishara que también se había quedado dormida.

-Mmmmm. Seht déjame dormir!..._estoy cansada.._-Dijo Mishara volviendo a dormirse.

-Bien si no vas a despertarte tendré que hacer lo mismo que Mahado hizo con Mana.-Dijo Seht tomando a Mishara en sus brazos y llevándola a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el jardín dos personas comenzaban a despertarse por los rayos del sol.

-Mmmm Ya salió en sol?...-Dijo Atem colocando unas de sus manos frente a sus ojos por el reflejo sol. Atem bajo la mirada para ver como Teana estaba dormida abrazada a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Lentamente Atem fue acercando sus labios a los de ella depositando un dulce y tierno beso en ellos.

-Mmmm...Que?-Dijo la joven abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al ver a Atem.-Jeje Buenos días-

-Buenos días princesa -Dijo Atem volviendo a besarla.

-Al parecer nos quedamos dormidos en el jardín U-Dijo la oji azul sentándose y mirando el cielo.

-Sip, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás?-Dijo Atem colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recostándose en el pasto

-Jajaja probablemente durmiendo o dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones para dormir-Dijo Teana mirando al chico de ojos violetas.

-Jajaja si tienes razón-Dijo en joven sonriendo.

En el salón

-Bien creo que ya todos los que se quedaron dormidos se fueron a sus habitaciones no?-Dijo Shimon mirando alrededor.

-Si, y los que no pudimos despertar fueron llevados a sus habitaciones-Dijo Isis sonriente.

-Ehhhh disculpe señor Shimon pero..empezamos a limpiar el salón?-Pregunto una de las chicas que limpiaban el palacio que, al igual que sus compañeras, se le notaba un gran cansancio en el rostro.

-Limpiar? Oh por Ra, eso puede esperar. Ahora es mejor que todos vallan a descansar y después nos encargaremos de eso -Dijo Shimon sonriéndole.

-Bien, muchas gracias señor-Dijo la joven sonriendo, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

-Oye Shimon sabes donde esta el faraón?-Pregunto Isis mirando alrededor.

-Yo creo que debe estar con la señorita Teana, seguramente en el jardín -Dijo Shimon sonriente.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Isis sonriendo también.

En la habitación de Mishara.

Seht intentaba dejar a Mishara en su cama sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando logro dejarla se la quedo mirando unos momentos.

-_Cielos, cuando duerme no parece tan mala, incluso se ve ...linda_-Susurro Seht mientras miraba como Mishara se acomodaba en su cama. Pero en ese momento la joven de ojos violetas comenzaba a despertarse.

-Mmmmm Seht?..Que demonios haces en mi habitación pervertido!-Dijo Mishara completamente roja saltando de la cama.

-Tranquila mounstro! Yo te traje aquí después de la fiesta, te quedaste dormida recuerdas! ¬¬- Dijo Seht mirándola divertido.

-Oh! Si, jeje ya lo recordé...ehhh bueno gracias, supongo-Dijo Mishara sonrojándose un poco.

-No hay problema-Dijo Seht sonriendo también un poco sonrojado.

-Por que haces eso?-Pregunto Mishara sentándose en la cama y mirándolo dudosa.

-Por que hago que?-Respondió el sacerdote con otra pregunta sentándose en la cama.

-Eso! Un día nos odiamos y al otro tu te portas súper amable conmigo!-Dijo Mishara confundida.

-Que nos molestemos todo el tiempo no significa que no pueda llevarme bien contigo-Dijo Seht riendo por la cara de la joven-Yo solo te molesto porque tu te enojas, no te odio.

-Ohhh...bueno yo tampoco te odio..solo me gusta molestarte-Dijo la chica sonrojándose-Aunque no se porque me gusta hacer eso.

-Jeje si es raro...pero es como si los dos quisiéramos llamar la atención del otro-Dijo Seht acercándose mas a ella, inconscientemente.

-Si...creo que tienes razón-Dijo Mishara también acercándose a él, si darse cuenta. Los rostros de ambos jóvenes estaban muyyyyy cerca, se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Para luego convertir el roce en un pequeño y tímido beso...(K: Por Ra!Jejeje esto esta dedicado para todos los que querían que por fin pasara algo)

En el jardín.

-Ummm creo que será mejor que vallamos a nuestras habitaciones, no crees?-Pregunto cierta oji azul sentada en el piso.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Atem sentándose en el piso también. En eso momento vio algo negro que se acercaba a ellos detrás de uno de los arbustos.

-Bastet! Cielos hacía días que no lo veía!-Dijo Teana tomando al gato en sus brazos.

-Jajaja tienes razón, yo tampoco lo vi en estos días-Dijo Atem acariciando al animal-Donde te habías metido amiguito?

-Otra vez hablándole al gato!-Dijo Teana riendo por la expresión de Atem.

-Que problema tienes con que le tenga cariño a mi gato!-Dijo el joven riendo.

-Ninguno jajajajaj es que es gracioso-Dijo la oji azul con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sabes? Me encanta tu sonrisa-Dijo Atem acercándose a ella.

-Ya te he dicho que eres muy tierno?-Pregunto Teana acercándose a él también.

-Como unas mil veces anoche-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Bueno, con una mas no pasará nada -Dijo la joven poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Atem coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un suave, cálido y tierno beso mientras el cálido sol de la mañana bañaba sus cuerpos.(YK: Desde cuando eres poeta? K: Ja ja ¬¬)

En la habitación de Mishara.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron del beso estaba completamente sonrojados.

-Ehh... yo..-Mishara intentaba decir algo para romper el silencio que se había creado hacía unos segundos.

-O.o...-Seht estaba completamente shokeado, pero luego de unos segundos recupero la conciencia-Yo...l-lo siento Mishara.

-Es-esta bien...en realidad no es para tanto -Dijo la joven sonriéndole. Seht se volteo rápidamente sorprendido por las palabras de la joven de ojos violetas.

-Q-que quieres decir con eso?-Dijo el joven sacerdote un poco nervioso-"Por que estoy tan nervioso!"

-Quiero decir que no me molesto...-Dijo Mishara acercándose nuevamente a Seht.

-...Entonces, no te molestaría que lo hiciera denuevo?-Dijo Seht mirándola a los ojos. Ela negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras sus rostros se iban acercando nuevamente para fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Con Atem y Teana.

Ambos iban caminando hacía sus habitaciones, acompañados por Bastet, que iba en uno de los hombros de Atem.

-Este día fue raro..-Dijo Atem pensativo.

-Por que lo dices?-Pregunto Teana mirándolo confusa.

-Porque no han habido ataques de ladrones, no tuve reuniones, ni ceremonias...fue como...como-Dijo el oven ya que no podía encontrar las palabras justas.

-...Fue como un día normal?-Dijo la oji azul sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente.

-Jajaja si, fue como un día normal... aunque un día extraño si eres faraón -Dijo el joven devolviendo la sonrisa.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus habitaciones ambos se despidieron con un dulce y cálido beso y ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Todo parecía en paz en el palacio y en la ciudad, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que no era así...

-Duerme bien faraón...ya que pronto regresare por lo que me pertenece-Decía un misteriosa voz, en la ciudad, entre las sombras.

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Ya lo se! Espantoso. Pero la verdad es que si les agrego cosas se van mucho de la historia. Pero los que están un poco mas adelante si los voy a cambiar jeje.

YK: ¬¬... No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir!

Kibumi: Eso no es verdad! ¬¬. Yo si cumplo mis promesas.

YK: Si claro y yo soy Madonna ¬¬

Kibumi: Pobre cantante -.-...Bueno los que quieran pueden aportar ideas para el próximo cap!

YK: Bueno perdón que no contestamos los reviews pero no tuvimos tiempo!

Kibumi: Aunque juramos que los apreciamos muchisimo. Nos ayudan a seguir y a no abandonar la historia.

YK: SI porque no la lee mucho gente jeje.

Kibumi: Bueno muchas gracias a todos!

YK: Si, gracias por leer esta cosa!

Kibumi: ¬¬...que simpática!

YK: Gracias señorita sarcasmo ¬¬

Kibumi: Bueno hasta el próximo cap! Y recuerden acepto ideas para el próximo!

YK: Siii! Hora de despedirnos!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews! Matta ne!


	13. Un nuevo ataque!

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Cómo están?

YK: Hola gente! Bueno aquí llegamos con el cap 13 de Las joyas del milenio!

Kibumi: Así es, veamos los problemas a los que tiene que enfrentarse el faraón!

YK: Shhhhhh! Les vas a decir de que trata el cap!

Kibumi: O.o..ehhh jejeje es verdad mejor me callo... Bueno mejor lean el cap!

YK: Aquí va!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

-_Susurros_-

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.13: **Un nuevo ataque!**

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta todo transcurrió de forma normal para los habitantes del palacio, Seht tuvo que darle clases a Mishara ya que Isis tenia que encargarse de unos asuntos en el templo, Atem estuvo ocupado atendiendo a los aldeanos que visitaban el palacio en busca de consejos (K: Si, Teana esta con él pero aun nadie sabe que son pareja, excepto la gente del palacio)

Con Seht y Mishara.

-Presta atención! Así jamás serás una buena sacerdotisa-Dijo Seht haciendo que Mishara lo mirara divertida.

-No será que tú eres mal profesor?-Dijo Mishara haciéndole burla.

-Ja ja muy graciosa ¬¬-Dijo Seht serio.

-Ahhhhhh... no te vas a enojar conmigo por eso o sí?- Dijo Mishara poniendo una mirada muy tierna.

-Hayyyy... No, no voy a enojarme contigo- Suspiro Seht sonrojándose un poco. Mishara sonrió ampliamente, se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazo.

-Jajaja sabía que dirías eso!-Dijo Mishara mientras Seht le devolvía el abrazo.

-Si tu hermano nos viera me mataría-Dijo Seht con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que cuando se entere no se enfadara-Dijo Mishara tranquilizándolo un poco mientras acercaba su rostro al de él y depositaba un suave y cálido beso en sus labios (YK: Pero que cursi! K: Cállate!)

-Eso espero-Dijo Seht sonriendo volviéndola a besar.

(Cambio de escena)

-Se lo agradezco mucho mi señor-Terminaba de decir un aldeano mientras abandonaba el salón del trono.

-No hay problema-Dijo Atem mientras veía como se cerraban las puertas del trono. Cuándo por fin el salón quedo vació...-Por fin!

-Jajaja no te quejes no es para tanto-Dijo Teana que estaba parada detrás de él.

-Aja! Veamos si te divierte estar aquí sentada todo el día-Dijo Atem volteándose para mirarla.

-Oh bueno por lo menos ayudas a tu gente, no te quejes- Dijo la chica sonriéndole y acercándose a él.

-Ummm Bueno si, eso es cierto-Dijo Atem apoyándose hacia atrás en el trono-De todas formas estoy cansado.

-Por que? Esto lo haces todos los días, y no nos acostamos tarde ayer(K: No sean mal pensados!)-Dijo Teana sentándose en el apoyabrazos del trono.

-Si, bueno es que no pude dormir bien anoche... es que tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo el joven faraón tomando la mano de la oji azul.

-Un mal presentimiento? A que te refieres?-Pregunto la chica sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

-Bakura... crees que vuelva por las joyas y los artículos?-Dijo Atem preocupado.

-Puede ser, pero estoy segura de juntos podemos derrotarlo, además ahora somos mas fuertes-Dijo Teana apretando suavemente su mano y rodeando el cuello del joven con su otra mano.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Atem levantando la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos cristalinos y hermosos ojos azules que lo hacían sentir una extraña sensación eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Creo que es mejor que te relajes un poco-Dijo la joven acercándose un poco a él y acariciándole el cabello.

-Mmmm ... Tal vez tu puedas ayudarme-Sonrió Atem acercándose también a ella. Así ambos se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso, lentamente Atem fue rodeando la cintura de la joven con sus brazos y ella, a su vez, colocaba los suyos alrededor de el cuello de él.

-_Se ven tan lindos!_-Susurro una voz desde la puerta del salón.

-_Shhh Mai! Nos van a escuchar!_-Dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

-_Cálmate Jono! Pero dime la verdad, no se ven lindos?_-Dijo la rubia viendo a los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro del salón.

-_Si, si se ven muy lindos ahora vamonos antes de que Atem se entere_-Dijo Jono rápidamente mientras tomaba el brazo de Mai y salían de allí antes de que Atem o Teana los vieran.

Cando ya estaban un poco mas lejos del salón del trono.

-Por Ra! Cálmate! Ya nos alejamos lo suficiente-Dijo Mai deteniéndose.

-Bueno ya! Es que no me gustaría que Atem nos descubriera espiándolo-Dijo Jono mirando hacia atrás por si acaso.

-¬¬ Eres un tonto, no lo estábamos espiando!-Dijo Mai golpeándolo en la cabeza-Además, cuando se ha molestado Atem contigo?

-No, bueno nunca pero... - Empezó a decir Jono pero Mai lo corto.

-Jajaja no estarás nervioso por verlos besarse? O acaso estas celoso?-Dijo Mai sonriendo burlonamente.

-Celoso?O.o Celoso de que?-Dijo Jono sorprendido-No creerás que estoy celoso de Atem por Teana o si?

-No baka, a lo que me refiero es que por fin Atem tiene alguien a quien quiere-Dijo Mai riendo.-Y alguien que lo quiere.

-Y quien dijo que yo no tengo alguien a quien quiero-Dijo Jono sonriendo por la cara de sorpresa de Mai.

-Quien? Tu hermana Shizuka?-Dijo Mai burlonamente.

-No, no mi pequeña Mai-Dijo Jono sonriente-No es de mi familia jejeje.

-A si? Y se puede saber quien es?-Dijo Mai acercándose un poco.

-Eso, querida Mai, tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola-Dijo Jono acercándose mas a ella y después la esquivo para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-JONO! Regresa aquí!-Dijo Mai persiguiendo a Jono por el pasillo.(K: Cielos, en este capitulo salen todas las parejas! O.o YK: Te esta saliendo muy cursi ¬¬)

(En las afueras de la ciudad)

-Cuándo te vas a decidir a atacar!-Decía una voz dentro de una de las cuevas.

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo-Decía una voz ya conocida por todos(K: Quién será? ¬¬)

-Pero ya dejaste pasar mucho tiempo!-Dijo la primera voz.

-El tiene razón Bakura! Ya paso casi un mes ¬¬-Dijo una segunda voz.

-Hay dejen de quejarse niñitos llorones!-Dijo Bakura molesto-Todo a su tiempo! Dejen que piensen que ganaron y cuando menos se lo esperen atacaremos!

-Y eso será... ?- Dijo la segunda voz.

-Pronto, pronto... ya llegara el momento de mi venganza!muahahahahahahha-Dijo Bakura con una risa malévola.( K: Safiro, estoy de acuerdo contigo este no tiene otra cosa en mente que la venganza!)

( Devuelta en palacio)

-A donde se metió Atem!-Se oían los gritos de Shimon por todo el palacio.

-Shimon! Que sucede?-Dijo Mishara que estaba en el templo(K: Ejem... Estaría sola? Jejeje)

-Es que tu hermano desapareció otra vez!-Dijo Shimon comenzando a desesperarse.

-Oh por Ra cálmate! Debe estar en el jardín junto con su amada Teana-Dijo Mishara en un tono muy cursi.

-Ahhhhhh...si debes tener razón, pero bueno supongo que se merecen un poco de tiempo a solas-Dijo Shimon suspirando.

-Yo creo que si, hoy en la mañana trabajo bastante verdad?-Pregunto Mishara curiosa.

-Si, varias reuniones con comerciantes y además de aconsejar a los aldeanos-Dijo Shimon-Bueno creo que lo dejare en paz por hoy.(YK: No por mucho tiempo! K: Shhhhhh!)

(En el jardín)

-Por Ra! Que día!-Decía Atem mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-Alguien esta quejoso-Dijo Teana mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Atem.

-Mmmm ... Tal vez el faraón necesita que lo consientan-Dijo Atem sonriendo y poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Jajajaj no es mala idea-Dijo Teana acercándose mas a él.

Lentamente ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios de rozaron haciendo que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco el rocé se convirtió en un cálido y tierno beso lleno del amor que ambos jóvenes se tenían.

Pasados unos momentos ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Mejor?-Pregunto Teana sonriendo después del beso.

-Jajaja sip!-Dijo Atem sonriendo como un niño pequeño. De repente una sombra negra salió entre los arbustos y salto sobre Atem.

-Woow! Bastet me asustaste (K: Jajaja quien pensaron que era?)-Dijo Atem tomando al gato entre sus brazos y acariciándolo haciendo que comenzara a ronronear.

-Jajaja tu no cambiaras-Dijo Teana divertida acariciando también a Bastet.

-Jajaja Porque nadie puede aceptar que le tengo cariño a mi gato!-Dijo Atem riendo.

-Mientras no sea al único que le tengas cariño no hay problema-Dijo Teana sonriéndole. Al escuchar eso Atem le sonrió, la brazo dulcemente y los labios de ambos jóvenes se unieron en un cálido, suave y apasionado beso.

Dentro del palacio.

-Shimon!-Se escuchaba la voz de Isis por todo el palacio.

-Que pasa!-Shimon salió disparado de uno de los salones del palacio.

-La..drones! En ...la cuidad!-Dijo Isis tratando de recuperar el aire.

-QUE!-Dijo Shimon sorprendido-Ve a avisarle al faraón yo llamare a los guardias!

-Esta bien-Dijo Isis rápidamente y se marcho a buscar a Atem.

En el jardín.

-Mi señor!-Se escuchaba la voz de Isis desde la puerta.

-Que sucede Isis?-Pregunto Atem levantándose de golpe.

-Hay ladrones en la ciudad-Dijo Isis un poco agitada.

-QUE?-Gritaron Atem y Teana al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Isis, no sabes si Bakura se encuentra allí también?-Pregunto Teana preocupada.

-No, pero es posible-Respondió Isis.

-Si Bakura esta con ellos eso quiere decir que viene por las joyas y los artículos milenarios-Dijo Atem comenzando a preocuparse.

-Y que harás?-Pregunto Teana con una mirada preocupada.

-Iré, si Bakura quiere las joyas tendrá que pelear por ellas-Dijo el chico muy decidido-Isis podrías decirles a los guardias que preparen mi caballo?

-Enseguida mi faraón-Dijo Isis haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

-Déjame ir contigo-Dijo repentinamente Teana.

-Que! Estas loca es muy peligroso!-Dijo Atem mirándola sorprendido.

-Por favor, quiero ayudarte-Dijo la chica suplicante-Tu sabes que yo se defenderme bien sola, además yo estoy relacionada con las joyas es algo que debo hacer.

-Mmmmm ... Esta bien pero si se empieza a poner peligroso quiero que vulvas al palacio- Dijo Atem preocupado.

-Bien!..Oh y por cierto, Deja de preocuparte!-Dijo Teana dedicándole una bella sonrisa que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

Cuando ambos estaban llegando a la puerta delantera del palacio Mishara los alcanzo corriendo.

-Hermano! Han robado la pulsera milenaria!-Dijo la joven agitadísima de tanto correr.

-Que! Pero como es posible? Si estaba bien guardada-Dijo Atem sorprendido y enfadado.

-Lo se, no entiendo como le hicieron para robarla pero no esta!-Dijo Mishara.

-Bien será mejor que de eso nos ocupemos después, ahora debemos atrapar a esos ladrones y saber si Bakura esta con ellos-Dijo Teana manteniendo la calma.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Atem y se encamino hacia la puerta-Debemos detenerlos.

Así los tres salieron rumbo a la cuidad acompañados por los seis sacerdotes, cuando llegaron la cuidad estaba echa un caos. La gente corría desesperada mientras algunos ladrones andaban por ahí destruyendo todo montados en caballos.

Pero repentinamente uno de ellos detuvo su caballo y miro hacia donde estaban ellos, Atem y compañía no podían verle la cara porque tenía puesta una capucha. De pronto el ladrón dijo:

-Pero miren quien llegó, si es nuestro querido faraón!- Al decir eso todos los ladrones se detuvieron y miraron al grupo de Atem.

-Veo que decidiste regresar por mas Bakura-Dijo Atem desafiante.

-No, no faraoncito solo vengo por lo que me pertenece-Dijo Bakura sacando de entre sus ropas la pulsera y la diadema milenarias.

-Como hiciste para robar la pulsera?-Dijo intrigada Teana.

-Jajajaja bueno eso fue gracias a uno de los miembros de mi ejercito de ladrones-Dijo Bakura con una carcajada-Es un gran espía.

-Eres un maldito!-Dijo Atem muy molesto.

-Bueno, bueno yo no vine aquí a hablar sino a llevarme las joyas y los artículos del milenio muahahahaha-Dijo Bakura malévolamente-Así que mejor empecemos con esto faraón.

-Adelante-Dijo Atem desafiándolo-Atácame.

-Oh no, no primero me divertiré viendo como tus amiguitos se defienden de mi ejercito jajajajaja-Dijo Bakura-Bien...ATAQUEN!

En ese instante todos los ladrones se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, algunos a caballo otros a pie. Atem trataba de mantenerlos alejados con la ayuda del rompecabezas, los sacerdotes también utilizaban los artículos del milenio para defenderse, mientras que algunos guardias que los habían acompañado luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo e, increíblemente Teana y Mishara además de usar sus artículos también luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pero de donde salen tantos!-Pregunto Mishara mientras le daba un golpe a uno de los ladrones.

-Buena pregunta!-Le dijo Atem utilizando su Ka para hacer retroceder a un grupo.

-Ya me harte de esto!-Dijo Teana mientras hacia retroceder a uno de los ladrones de un golpe, luego sin previo aviso utilizo su anillo para crear una onda expansiva que hizo que todos los ladrones salieran disparados hacia atrás.

-Vaya parece que la pequeña niña ya esta aprendiendo a utilizar el poder de su articulo-Dijo Bakura burlonamente.

-Cretino ¬¬-Dijo la joven mientras lo miraba con furia.

-Oye niña cuida tu lenguaje-Dijo Bakura molesto.

-Oblígame ladrón de tercera!-Dijo Teana enfadada.

-Eres una insolente!-Dijo Bakura furioso.

-Y tu un idiota!-Le grito la oji azul.

-Bakura porque no dejas de jugar y arreglamos esto!-Dijo Atem que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Bien faraón prepárate...-

**Continuara...**

Kibumi: Lo se, lo se soy muy mala!

YK:...Y patética ¬¬

Kibumi: Hay que simpática ¬¬

YK: Whatever...Bueno aquí terminamos por fin con el cap 13!

Kibumi: Aunque ese numero sea de mala suerte jejeje

YK: Supersticiosa, grandísima baka eso no es verdad!

Kibumi: Oye aquí la única baka eres tu! Y si es de mala suerte!

YK: Que no!

Kibumi: Que si!

YK: No!

Kibumi: Si!

YK: Basta! Mejor contestemos los reviews de una buena vez!

Kibumi: Si! El momento mas esperado por todo! Los reviews!

**NETHED:**

Kibumi: Perdón! Si ya se que tarde muchisimo en actualizar! Pero bueno ahora tardamos menos! Jeje Espero que este cap. te guste muchas gracias por el review!

Espero que ya no estés enojado conmigo 

**Walking:**

Kibumi: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review!

YK: Si! y disculpa la tardanza U

Kibumi: Bueno aquí te dejamos el cap. 13

YK: Esperamos que te guste

Kibumi y YK: Gracias por el review Matta ne!

**AomeHB:**

Kibumi: Muchas gracias! Me gusto mucho tu review, Jaja lo se por fin nuestra pareja dispareja se demuestra un poco de cariño Jaja. Bueno en este cap no hay mucho de ellos pero intentare poner mas! Cuídate mucho! Matta ne!

**Lifheith :**

Kibumi: Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado!

YK: Bueno hablando de Seth y Mishara, aquí hay un poco mas de ellos!

Kibumi: esperamos que este cap. te guste

YK: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!**  
**

**Anzu-15:**

Kibumi: Gracias por el review espero que este cap. te guste! Nos vemos, matta ne!

Kibumi: Domo arigato a todos por leer el fic!

YK: Siii! Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap ok?

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne! Y dejen reviews Onegai!


	14. El robo de los articulos

Kibumi: Hola! Como están?

YK: Hi!! Ke onda?

Kibumi: Bueno jeje se que últimamente estamos tardando bastante pero aquí esta por fin el cap 14!

YK: No será porque tu eres floja? ¬¬

Kibumi: Claro que no! Cállate Baka!

YK: Tu eres la única baka aquí!

Kibumi: Mejor dejemos de pelear y pasemos al cap de hoy!

YK: Si! Hoy el faraón le ...

Kibumi: Cállate!!!!!!!Les vas a decir que va a pasar!!!

YK: O.o jejeje es verdad mejor pasemos a al cap!

Kibumi: Disfruten!

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

-Pensamientos-

Las joyas del milenio:

Cáp.14: El robo de los artículos

-Bakura porque no dejas de jugar y arreglamos esto!-Dijo que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas mientras se colocaba junto a Teana.

-Bien faraón prepárate...-

-Cuando quieras ladrón de tercera!-Dijo Atem preparándose.

-Bien..-Dijo Bakura malévolamente, luego improvistamente lanzo un rayo oscuro que iba directo hacia Atem pero el logro esquivarlo en el ultimo momento.

-Ja! Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer!-Dijo Atem creando una bola de energía y dándole mas poder con su Ka. La lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo hacia Bakura, y logro golpearlo pero no le hizo mucho daño ya que lo golpeo solo en un costado.

-Bien faraón, has mejorado tu puntería desde la última vez-Dijo Bakura sarcásticamente.

-Jaja muy gracioso-Dijo Atem furioso, recordando la ultima vez que había peleado con él.

Mientras ellos peleaban, los demás veían el encuentro un poco preocupados.

-Teana, Tu crees que Bakura utilice las joyas?-Pregunto Mishara preocupada por si Bakura las llegaba a usar.

-Es posible, pero espero que no o al menos que no las utilice juntas ya quesería peligroso-Dijo Teana pensando como ayudar a Atem.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer?-Pregunto Mana, quien había ido con los demás.

-Podemos intervenir, pero también lo harían los ladrones-Dijo Mahado.

-Además a Atem no le gustaría que nosotros nos involucremos en una de sus batallas-Dijo Seht cruzado de brazos.

-Tienes razón-Dijeron todos los presentes.

"Tiene que haber una forma de ayudarlo...Pero como?!"-Pensaba Teana rogando que Bakura no utilizara las joyas.

Volviendo con Atem y Bakura.

Ambos seguían en una lucha interminable entre rayos de energía y poderosos Ka.

-Por que te importan tanto estos artículos-Dijo Bakura riendo burlonamente-Si de todas maneras no puedes tenerlos! Muahahahaha-

-Tu sabes perfectamente porque son importantes, además no dejaría que un cretino como tu se apoderara de ellos!-Dijo Atem sonriendo ante la cara de disgusto de Bakura.

-Grrrr..A quien llamas cretino!-Dijo Bakura molesto-Bien faraoncito veamos si esto te divierte!.

Bakura lanzo una fuerte onda oscura usando su Ka, Atem hizo lo que pudo para detenerla pero sin embargo logro hacerle un poco de daño.

-Ya veras ladrón de tercera!-Dijo Atem lanzando otro poderosos ataque hacia él.

-No lo creo!-Dijo Bakura deteniendo el ataque y regresándolo.

-Demonios!-Atem estaba arrodillado en el piso, con la respiración entrecortada, ya no podía detenerlo, era muy poderoso-"No puede ganar..no puedo rendirme!"

-ATEM!-Se escucho un grito y lo siguiente que Atem vio fue como una figura se colocaba junto a él, lo protegía y lo ayudaba a levantarse mientras un campo de fuerza se creaba en trono a ellos deteniendo el ataque de Bakura.

-Teana!-Dijo Atem sorprendido al ver quien era la persona que lo había ayudado-Pero que?..Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada!

-Y dejar que te enfrentes a este idiota tu solo!-Dijo la oji azul enfadada, pero luego sonrió-Cuando aprenderás a aceptar la ayuda de otros.

Atem al principio la miro sorprendido pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Esta bien, esta bien-Suspiro Atem-Puedes ayudarme.

-Lamento interrumpir este tierno momento-Dijo Bakura burlonamente-Pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto!

-No lo creo!!-Dijo Teana levantando la mano derecha donde llevaba el anillo. Este comenzó a brillar y lanzo un rayo azul de energía que iba directamente hacia Bakura.

-No te será tan fácil derrotarme pequeña molestia-Dijo Bakura deteniendo el rayo y regresándolo hacia Teana. La cual fue alcanzada por él pero sin recibir mucho daño.

-Grrrr...Te detesto!-Le gritó la joven oji azul furiosa.

-Sabes, eres una niña insolente-Dijo Bakura levantando una ceja.

-No soy una niña!! Eres un idiota!!! Ladrón de tercera!-Dijo Teana con la cara roja de furia.

-Creo que es mejor que te enseñe a respetarme-Dijo Bakura dirigiendo un rayo oscuro hacia ella, el cual la golpeo de lleno haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

-Teana!! Estas bien!-Dijo Atem acercándose a ella rápidamente, preocupado.

-Si, n-no te preocupes por mi-Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Bakura eres un..-Empezó a decir Atem furioso.

-Oye cuidado con lo que dices o volveré a atacar a tu amorcito-Dijo Bakura burlonamente.

-Grrrrr...-Atem lo miró furioso pero no contesto.

-Bueno, ya basta de parloteo!...Creo que ah llegado la hora de utilizar a mis nuevas adquisiciones muahahahahah-Dijo Bakura sacando la pulsera y la diadema.

-No!-Gritaron Atem y Teana al unísono.

-No puedes hacer eso!-Dijo Isis preocupada.

-Quien dice que no! Jajaja y para incrementar su poder las uniré!-Dijo el ladrón mientras unía la diadema con la pulsera.

-Eso es demasiado peligroso!-Dijo Mishara aterrada.

-Bakura tu definitivamente estas loco!-Dijo Seht furioso.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bakura ya había unido ambas joyas. En ese momento ambas comenzaron brillar muy fuerte, de repente empezaron a crear una gran bola de energía que luego explotó convirtiéndose en una enorme y fuerte onda expansiva que hizo que todos salieran disparados hacia atrás.

Atem y Teana que eran los que estaban mas cerca de Bakura, fueron los que mas fuerte recibieron el impacto. Ambos chocaron contra una pared cosa que hizo que Teana cayera desmayada y Atem quedara adolorido y sin fuerzas.

Los demás que estaban un poco mas alejados también recibieron el impacto. Todos fueron expulsados hacia atrás, Isis también choco contra una pared junto con Kanin(K: Se llama así?), con Mana y con Mahado pero Mahado pudo mantenerse en pie mientras las otras dos y Kanin quedaron inconscientes. Shadi y Akunadin lograron evitar golpearse al caer utilizando sus Ka (K: Bueno también utilizando sus poderes jejeje). Seht no choco ya que logro detener la caída con su cetro milenario y Mishara no se golpeo ya que Seht la detuvo antes de que chocara contra la pared.

-Mana!! Isis, Kanin!-Mahado trataba de despertarlos pero era inútil los tres estaban inconscientes.

-Mishara estas bien?-Le pregunto Shet preocupado.

-Jeje si, estoy bien! No te preocupes-Le respondió Mishara haciendo sonrojar a Shet, pero este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Jajajaja Lo ven! No pueden contra mi! Mauahahahahahaha-Rió Bakura malévolamente.

-Eres un maldito cretino!-Dijo Atem casi sin fuerzas, intentando levantarse.

-Creo que no estas en condiciones para hablar faraoncito-Dijo Bakura burlándose.

-Jefe!! Seguimos con sus ordenes?-Pregunto uno de los ladrones que estaban con Bakura.

-Si, ahora quítenles sus artículos!-Dijo Bakura riendo.(YK: O sea como que sonríe mucho ¬¬)

-Si señor!!-Dijeron todos los ladrones que estaban ahí. Se acercaron a donde estaban los Sacerdotes, y como todos estaban sin fuerzas les quitaron los artículos (K: No a todos!). Los ladrones lograron llevarse el collar, la sortija y la balanza.

-Bien faraón creo que nos veremos después! Muahahahaha-Dijo Bakura desapareciendo junto con sus secuaces en una nube de humo.

-Demonios!-Grito Atem legrando levantarse luego de que los ladrones se fueran-Como diablos paso esto!

-No puede ser!! Se llevaron tres artículos!-Dijo Mahado, que estaba junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de Mana, Isis y Karin.

-Enfadarse no servirá de nada ahora-Dijo Mishara intentando mantener la calma. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Seht que estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Ella tiene razón, lo mejor es que regresemos al palacio para descansar y comenzar a buscar la manera de recuperar los artículos-Dijo abriendo un ojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Atem, luego recordó un "pequeño" detalle-Cielos!! Teana!

Atem se giro rápidamente y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inconsciente de joven. Lentamente le levanto la cabeza y vio como un pequeño hilo de sangre corría desde su cabeza.

-Será mejor que regresemos al palacio para descansar-Dijo Atem mientras tomaba a Teana en sus brazos y se dirigía a donde estaban los caballos.

Ya en el palacio todos estaban aun sorprendidos por el robo de los artículos, y Shimon estaba que se salía de sus casillas...

-Pero como es posible que algo así haya pasado!!-Decía furiosos.

-Shimon cálmate!! Ya veras que los recuperaremos-Le dijo Mishara, que fue la que le dijo sobre el robo.

-Si, si tienes razón-Dijo Shimon calmándose-Por cierto como están los demás?

-Mejor, Isis, Mana y Kanin ya despertaron, solo tienen unos rasguños en el cuerpo-Dijo la chica-Pero la que preocupa es Teana, aun no ha despertado y Atem se esta volviendo loco!

En la habitación de Teana.

Ella estaba acostada en su cama, aun inconsciente. Uno de los doctores del palacio ya le había curado la herida que tenia en la cabeza, también tenia algunos vendajes en los brazos ya que presentaban algunos cortes.

Junto a su cama estaba sentado Atem, el chico parecía estar muy preocupado y se notaba cansancio en su rostro. No había salido de allí desde que llegaron y la colocaron en su habitación.

"Por favor despierta...espero que no le haya pasado nada grave"-Pensaba el joven faraón muy preocupado, ya que su querida Teana no despertaba.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, Atem se giro lentamente y dijo lo mas bajo que pudo.

-Adelante-

-Hermano..Emmm..Estas bien?-Dijo Mishara mientras asomaba la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-EH? Si, es solo que no entiendo porque aun no ha despertado-Dijo Atem volviendo su mirada a la joven que yacía en la cama.

-Bueno, recuerda que ustedes dos estaban mas cerca de Bakura que los demás-Dijo Mishara colocándose junto a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-Tal vez el golpe fue mas duro.

-Mmmm..Espero que tengas razón enana-Dijo Atem con los ojos cerrados pero abriendo uno para ver la reacción de su hermana.

-Si, no te...Un momento..No me llames así!!-Dijo Mishara al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado Atem.

-Jajajajaja, tu no cambiaras!-Dijo Atem riendo por la reacción de la joven.

-Jejeje Bueno al menos vuelves a reír-Dijo Mishara sonriente.

-Gracias peque-Dijo Atem con una tierna sonrisa.

-No hay problema, bueno será mejor que me vaya, debo encontrarme con alguien(K: Jeje XD)-Dijo Mishara mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ah si, Por cierto, cuando vas a confesar que tienes algo con Seht?-Dijo Atem sonriendo triunfante.

-O.o Ehhh pero q-que dices!! Yo no t-tengo nada con ese sacerdote de tercera-Dijo Mishara súper sonrojada.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas-Dijo Atem riendo-Pero para que sepas, me parece que hacen una buena pareja.

Mishara no dijo nada, solo sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a Atem nuevamente solo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Teana. Pero mientras ella esta inconsciente tiene extrañas visiones...

En la mente de Teana.

-Eh? D-donde estoy?-Teana estaba arrodillada en el piso. Miró a su alrededor, todo era oscuro y frío. Ella podía ver como extrañas sombras se movían en torno a ella.

-Pronto llegara la hora...-Susurró una extraña voz.

-Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunto la joven comenzando a asustarse.

-Pronto las sombras tomaran el poder...y el bien quedara sepultado bajo un manto de sombras y oscuridad eterna...-

-Las sombras?..Pero que diabl...?-Teana divisó a una de las sombras que era la única que tenía figura mas o menos humana.

-Pronto nuestro amo renacerá y el destino del faraón quedará sellado para siempre...-Dijo la sombra de aspecto humano

-El faraón! Que quieres decir con eso?!...-Teana comenzó a sentir como una fría corriente recorría su espalda, paralizándola.

-El faraón pronto se enfrentará con su terrible destino...-Le respondió la sombra-Y ya no habrá salida, caerá ante el poder del reino de las sombras!.

-No es cierto! Atem derrotara a la oscuridad!-Grito Teana tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, había comenzado a sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

-Pronto lo veremos...-Dijo la sombra nuevamente-Ya veremos si el faraón es lo suficientemente fuerte..o si las sombras toman al mundo bajo su poder una vez mas...

Teana comenzó a sentir que perdía la conciencia, los ojos se le iban cerrando y mientras tanto sentía como se hundía en un profundo y oscuro abismo...

Continuara...

Kibumi: Lo se, lo se la ultima parte es un espanto!

YK: Tu no sabes escribir!! Eres malísima!

Kibumi: Aquí vamos de nuevo! ¬¬

YK: Que quieres decir con eso gran baka! ¬¬

Kibumi: Que tu siempre empiezas las discusiones!

YK: No es cierto!

Kibumi: Que si!

YK: Que no!

Kibumi: Que si!

YK: Que no!

Kibumi: Que si! y se acabo la discusión!

YK: OK!! No tienes que gritarme! Baka...

Kibumi: Bueno nos alegramos de que sigan leyendo el fic!

YK: Lo que es una sorpresa porque este fic es una porquería ¬¬

Kibumi: Tu quieres que yo te golpee? ¬¬

YK: No quisiera que te lastimaras...

Kibumi: te he dicho alguna vez que te odio!

YK: Y yo te he dicho que eres una molestia con patas!

Kibumi: Bueno mejor terminemos la pelea aquí jeje gracias a todos!!

YK: Cuídense!!

Kibumi Y YK: Matta ne! Y dejen reviews onegai!


	15. Recuerdos de la infancia

Kibumi: Hola!!!!!

YK: Que tal gente de FF!

Kibumi: Bueno, primero que nada, lamentamos el retraso... jeje

YK: Además este capi tardo mucho porque tuvimos una pequeña etapa sin inspiración.

Kibumi: La baka dice la verdad

YK: Ya ves que eres tu la que empieza! ¬¬..Estúpida hikari.

Kibumi: A quien llamas estúpida!!

YK: A ti!! Molestia con patas!!

Kibumi: Sabes algo ¬¬...No te soporto!!

YK: Ni yo a ti, pero Sakurita tiene razón somos como el Ying Yang.

Kibumi: Es verdad..Bueno mejor pasemos al capitulo de hoy!!

YK: Aquí les presentamos..por fin...el capitulo 15 de Las joyas de milenio!

-Diálogos-

"Pensamiento"

-Susurros-

En el capitulo anterior:

En la mente de Teana.

-Eh? D-donde estoy?-Teana estaba arrodillada en el piso. Miró a su alrededor, todo era oscuro y frío. Ella podía ver como extrañas sombras se movían en torno a ella.

-Pronto llegara la hora...-Susurró una extraña voz.

-Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunto la joven comenzando a asustarse.

-Las sombras tomaran el poder...y el bien quedara sepultado bajo un manto de sombras y oscuridad eterna...-

-Las sombras?..Pero que diabl...?-Teana divisó a una de las sombras que era la única que tenía figura mas o menos humana.

-Ya llegará el momento en que nuestro amo renacerá y el destino del faraón quedará sellado para siempre...-Dijo la sombra de aspecto humano

-El faraón! Que quieres decir con eso?!...-Teana comenzó a sentir como una fría corriente recorría su espalda, paralizándola.

-El faraón pronto se enfrentará con su terrible destino...-Le respondió la sombra-Y ya no habrá salida, caerá ante el poder del reino de las sombras!.

-No es cierto! Atem derrotara a la oscuridad!-Grito Teana tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, había comenzado a sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

-Pronto lo veremos...-Dijo la sombra nuevamente-Ya veremos si el faraón es lo suficientemente fuerte..o si las sombras toman al mundo bajo su poder una vez mas...

Teana comenzó a sentir que perdía la conciencia, los ojos se le iban cerrando y mientras tanto sentía como se hundía en un profundo y oscuro abismo...

**Las joyas del milenio:**

Cáp.15: **Recuerdos de la infancia**

Ya había llegado la noche en Egipto, y en el palacio aun estaban un poco conmocionados por lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Pero al parecer volvían al su ritmo normal, a excepción de que los guardias del palacio tenían la tarea de buscar por cada rincón de Egipto hasta dar con el paradero de Bakura para recuperar los tres artículos robados.

La única persona que no parecía volver a la normalidad era Teana, quien aun seguía inconsciente, y Atem, que había permanecido a su lado desde que llegaron de la batalla, se preocupaba cada vez mas.

Pero sin que nadie lo supiera dentro de la mente de Teana, la chica seguía teniendo extrañas visiones...

Mente de Teana.

-Y ahora que demonios sucede aquí!-Dijo Teana mientras veía como una extraña escena se iba formando frente a sus ojos.

La escena parecía ser un campo de batalla, donde, por lo visto, la lucha ya había terminado. Entre todos los escombros podía verse dos figuras enfrentadas. Una de las figuras era claramente humana, y para Teana curiosamente familiar, y la otra figura era una gran sombra oscura, como si fuera un demonio.

-Muahahahah Lo ves! tu ejercito no puede contra el reino de las sombras!-Dijo la extraña sombra con una risa maléfica.

-La batalla aun no termina Zorck...Aun no me has vencido!-Dijo la figura humana.

"Esa persona, no puedo verla bien pero se que la conozco"-Pensaba Teana mientras observaba la escena.

-Ya veras Faraón! Caerás ante mi poder!-Dijo Zorck.

"Faraón!?... Atem!"-Teana comenzaba a desesperarse.

-No permitiré que lastimes a mi pueblo, ni a las personas que me importan!-Dijo Atem desafiante.

-Jajajajaja Como aquella chica..mmmm como se llama...a sí! Teana...-Dijo Zorck haciendo una mueca maléfica.

Atem quedo paralizado al oír eso -Mas te vale no haberla tocado porque juro que te aniquilare!-Dijo Atem furioso.

-Tranquilo Faraón aquí el único que será aniquilado serás tu!-Dijo Zorck y en ese mismo instante lanzó una gigantesca bola de energía hacia Atem quien logro esquivarlo, pero Zorck volvió a lanzar otro ataque dándole de lleno a Atem.

"No! Atem..."-Teana miraba la escena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es hora de despedirte faraón-Dijo Zorck mientras Atem trataba de levantarse del suelo, Zorck se acerco a él y volvió a dispara un rayo de energía que lo golpeo directamente en el pecho. Al sentir el golpe, Atem abrió muy grades los ojos, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-Lo siento Teana, no pude despedirme...-Dijo Atem mientras cerraba los ojos y caía al suelo ya sin vida...

De repente Teana abrió los ojos, que estaban llenos de lagrimas, sobresaltada. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mira a su alrededor.

"Por Ra, por favor que Atem este bien"-Pensaba la joven mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. En ese momento escucho un ruido cerca de su cama, se volteo lentamente para ver de donde salía.

Luego de unos momentos pudo notar que había alguien sentado en una silla cerca de su cama y al parecer estaba dormido (K: El cuarto esta a oscuras, por eso no lo reconoce). Teana se acerco al borde de la cama para ver mejor y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca pudo notar que era..

-Atem!...-Susurro la chica sonriendo, prendió una vela e intento sentarse en el borde de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, pero de todas formas Atem comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Al ver que despertaba, Teana no pudo resistirse y se lanzo a los brazos del chico aun con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-Teana!?-Atem estaba sorprendido de que la chica por fin hubiera despertado.

-Atem! Gracias a Ra que estas bien!-Dijo La chica abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Pero que dices! Claro que estoy bien!-Dijo Atem devolviendo el abrazo y sonriéndole-Gracias a los dioses que despertaste, me tenias preocupado.

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, deja de preocuparte por mi-Dijo Teana mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Atem

-Por mas que me lo pidas miles de veces no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti-Dijo Atem acariciando su cabello-Entiende que eres la persona mas importante para mi, y no quiero perderte-

Al escuchar eso Teana levanto la cabeza para mirar a Atem, cuando sus cristalinos ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos fuertes, serios y penetrantes ojos violetas sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Atem, al mismo tiempo, sentía como una enorme ola de calor recorría su cuerpo derritiéndolo por dentro al encontrarse con aquella mirada tan cálida, dulce y tierna.

Teana le sonrió dulcemente mientras lentamente los rostros de ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron, poco a poco los jóvenes fueron transformando el roce en un apasionado beso mientras sus lenguas recorrían cada centímetro de sus bocas. Teana pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Atem mientras acariciaba su cabello, mientras él pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica acariciándolo suavemente. Luego de unos momentos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Tu también eres la persona mas importante para mi, y me moriría si te pasara algo malo-Dijo Teana cuando se separaron, volviendo a abrazarlo.

Atem le sonrió y luego dijo: -Jajaja tu no decías eso cuando éramos niños-Dijo recordando algo.

-Eh? Por que lo dices?-Dijo Teana un poco confusa.

-No recuerdas como éramos cuando nos conocimos?-Dijo Atem sonriendo.

Teana pensó un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja si! Como olvidar eso Jajaja-Dijo La chica entra risas-Como nos odiábamos en ese tiempo Jajaja-

-Recuerdas como empezó todo?-Pregunto Atem.

-Como olvidarlo! Lo recuerdo perfectamente-Dijo Teana riendo.

(K: En este capitulo sale todo en cursiva! YK: ¬¬)

Flash Back

_-Atem! Hijo donde te metiste ahora?-Decía el antiguo Faraón mientras buscaba a su hijo._

_-Debe estar jugando en el jardín-Dijo su esposa mientras cargaba a una niña pequeña._

_Ambos se dirigieron al jardín, y como dijo la reina, Atem estaba en el jardín sentado bajo un árbol. _

_-Atem!-Lo llamo su padre. Atem se levanto rápidamente al ver a sus padres y se dirigió hacia ellos._

_-Si padre?-Dijo Atem, que en ese entonces tenia solo seis años de edad._

_-Quiero que vengas a conocer a alguien-Dijo su padre sonriéndole, luego se volteo hacía su esposa y mirando a la niña que tenia en brazos dijo-Tu también Mishara._

_Mishara(cuatro años de edad) y Atem asintieron y siguieron a sus padres hasta el campo de entrenamiento de la milicia. Cuando llegaron había un hombre esperándolos, junto a el parecía haber también un niño pequeño, mas bien, una niña pequeña._

_-Mi señor, es un gusto para nosotros tenerlo aquí hoy-Dijo el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia. El era alto, de cabello marrón oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos azul oscuro._

_-Buenos días Kajmed, veo que has entrenado bien a los nuevos soldados-Dijo el faraón sonriente._

_-Hacemos lo que podemos, pero son buenos reclutas, se esfuerzan mucho-Dijo Kajmed orgulloso._

_-Mmm..lamento interrumpirte Kajmed, pero quien es esa hermosa damita que esta junto a ti?-Pregunto la reina mirando a la niña que se encontraba junto a Kajmed._

_La niña parecía no tener mas años que Atem, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello castaño hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros. Lo llevaba suelto, un poco despeinado._

_-Oh! Pero que descortés fui.. Mi señor, ella es mi hija Teana-Dijo Kajmed presentándola, a lo que Teana hacia una pequeña reverencia._

_-Oh pero que niña mas bonita! Es igual a su madre-Dijo La reina agachándose para mirarla mejor._

_-Pero por que esta en el campo de la milicia?-Pregunto el faraón, ya que le parecía extraño que una niña tan pequeña, no mas de seis años, estuviera con su padre en la milicia y no en el palacio() con su madre._

_-Se que es extraño mi señor, pero a ella le gusta acompañarme a los entrenamientos-Dijo Kajmed sonriéndole a su hija- Y a mi no me causa ninguna molestia-_

_-Eso si que es interesante-Dijo La reina sorprendida, luego mira a Mishara que miraba interesada los intrenamientos de los soldados.-Se parece a Mishara-_

_-Oh lo había olvidado! A lo que vinimos era específicamente porque quería que Atem y Mishara conocieran al mejor jefe militar que la milicia a tenido-Dijo el faraón sonriéndole a Kajmed._

_-Creo que exagera mi señor-Dijo Kajmed sonriendo._

_-Claro que no!-Dijo el faraón, luego miro a Atem sonriente-Bien Atem él es la persona que quería que conocieras, tu me dijiste que querías empezar tu entrenamiento verdad?_

_Atem asintió y dijo: -Es un placer conocerlo señor Kajmed, mi padre nos ha hablado mucho de usted-(YK: No es muy pequeño para hablar así? K: Jejeje puede ser .U)_

_-Es un placer conocerlo también príncipe-Dijo Kajmed haciendo una reverencia a lo que Teana lo imito._

_-Crees que podrá empezar con el entrenamiento?-Dijo El faraón._

_-Por supuesto mi señor, tenemos varios niños de seis años en adelante que son hijos de soldados que ya han empezado a entrenar-Dijo Kajmed, luego rió y agrego-Bueno, los niños y una pequeña adquisición al equipo._

_-Que?-Pregunto la reina con curiosidad._

_-Mi hija-Dijo Kajmed sorprendiendo a toda la familia real._

_-QUE!! Una niña entrenando en combate con niños!-No pudo evitar exclamar Atem. Al escuchar esto Teana no dijo nada, pero le clavo su cristalinos ojos al príncipe como si estuviera a punto de matarlo_

_-Atem!-Dijo su madre regañándolo-Cuando tu hermana dice que quiere aprender a luchar tu no le dices nada, compórtate-_

_-Si madre-Dijo Atem, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Teana que aun le estaba clavando una mirada asesina-"Oops"_

_-Solo dígame cuando quiere que el príncipe comience con sus entrenamientos-Dijo Kajmed aun riendo por la reacción del joven príncipe, no era el primero que reaccionaba así al saber que Teana entrenaba, a pesar de su corta edad y a pesar de ser una niña, combate en la milicia._

_-Tu que dices Atem, cuando quieres empezar-Pregunto su padre._

_-Lo antes posible!-Dijo Atem entusiasmado._

_-Que te parece mañana-Dijo su padre, Atem asintió aun mas entusiasmado._

_-Entonces lo veré mañana joven príncipe-Dijo Kajmed mientras hacia una reverencia-Si me disculpan debo retirarme, ven Teana._

_Teana no dijo nada, solo hizo una reverencia y se marcho junto con su padre, pero no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada asesina a Atem. La madre de Atem lo noto y no pudo evitar soltar una risita._

_-Creo que la hiciste enfadar-Dijo Su madre riendo-Prepárate para mañana, talvez debas pelear con ella._

_-No me da miedo pelear contra una niña-Dijo Atem mientras el y su familia regresaban al palacio._

_Al día siguiente Atem y Mishara fueron a la milicia para comenzar con el entrenamiento, pero solo Atem, ya que Mishara era muy pequeña aun._

_-Estas lista para demostrar lo que sabes hacer hija?-Le dijo Kajmed a Teana mientras veían como los dos hermanos se aproximaban, Teana solo asintió._

_-Buenos días señor Kajmed, ya estoy listo para mi entrenamiento-Dijo Atem entusiasmado, luego dirigió su mirada a Teana que ni siquiera lo miro y se fue a otra parte. Kajmed noto la mirada del joven príncipe y le dijo:_

_-Ella entrena en otra parte del campo, pero al final de cada clase tenemos combates, en ese momento ella vendrá-Dijo Kajmed._

_-Entrena sola?-Dijo Atem sorprendido._

_-Si, ya es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo sin supervisión-Dijo Kajmed orgulloso._

_Así comenzó el entrenamiento, no eran muchos niños, pero todos se esforzaban por hacer las cosas correctamente. Mientras duró en entrenamiento Atem se fijo e dos niños que tendrían su edad, un niño rubio de ojos cafés y un niño castaño de ojos verdes (Son verdes?)_

_Ambos estaban discutiendo por algo hasta que Kajmed los separo._

_-Jono! Honda! Ya basta...Con ustedes dos siempre es lo mismo-Dijo Kajmed suspirando-Bien es hora de los combates!_

_Mientras preparaban todo, Atem se puso a hablar con Jono y Honda, los tres se cayeron bien así que estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que fue hora de comenzar con los combates. En ese momento Atem vio que Teana volvía y se colocaba cerca de la arena de combate. _

_-No, ella de nuevo!-Dijo Jono con una gota en la cabeza._

_-Que sucede Jono?-Pregunto Atem curioso por la reacción de su amigo._

_-A mi me toco pelear un ves con ella...y me gano! No tienes idea lo fuerte que golpea!-Dijo Jono recordando el combate._

_-El tiene razón! Pare ser niña es buena peleando-Dijo Honda._

_-Mmmm..Una niña buena para las peleas..Eso tengo que verlo-Dijo Atem levantando una ceja-"No creo que sea tan buena"_

_-Bien los primeros en combatir será Jono y Honda-Dijo Kajmed. Ambos niños entraron en la arena y comenzaron a combatir. No fue demasiado duro y que ellos aun eran demasiado pequeños, pero luego de unos minutos Jono resulto ser el ganador. Y así fueron pasando varias parejas para llevar acabo los combates, hasta que llego el ultimo y el mas esperado de los combates._

_-Bien los últimos serán...Atem y Teana...-Dijo Kajmed mientras sonreía por dentro-"En príncipe a demostrado gran habilidad para los combates veamos si mi hija puede vencerlo"_

_Atem solo suspiro y miro a Teana, la chica esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y volvió a mirarlo con esa mirada asesina tan penetrante._

_Ambos entraron a la arena de combate y se prepararon para empezar. Mientras esperaban que les dieran la señal de empezar Atem dijo:_

_-Lista para ser derrotada?-_

_La oji azul lo miro sin cambiar de expresión y dijo:_

_-Lamentarás haber dicho eso niño...-Susurro. Atem se sorprendió al escuchar las voz de la chica, ya que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de oírla hablar._

_Su voz era increíblemente suave y tranquilizadora, pero pronuncio esas palabras en un tono tan bajo y tan lentamente que sonaron aterradoras. Sumándole también la mirada asesina que aun le clavaba al joven príncipe._

_Kajmed se pare entre los dos y levanto un brazo._

_-A la cuenta de tres comienza el combate-Dijo Kajmed._

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres!.._

Continuara...

Kibumi: No me maten!! Jejeje preferí dejarlo en suspenso! Mmuahahahahaha!

YK: Algunos lectores te van a matar. Sabes que a muchos nos les gusta el suspenso!

Kibumi: Ya lo se! Please!! No me maten! Actualizare pronto! Lo prometo!

YK: Haganle un favor a la humanidad y mátenla!

Kibumi: Eres la reina de la compasión ¬¬

YK: Verdad que si!

Kibumi: Quien será el ganador?? Atem o Teana?

YK: Dígannos quien creen que va a ganar!!

Kibumi: Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo el fic!

YK: Domo arigato!

Kibumi: Oh por cierto hay algo que quiero decirles!! Tal vez ya no conteste así los reviews! Creo que voy a tener que usar el nuevo sistema para contestarlos!!

YK: Si es verdad, pero no se preocupen, les seguiremos contestando!

Kibumi: Yup! Ah!! Y otra cosa!! Los que quieran mandarme ideas para el fic! Todas son bienvenidas!!

YK: Eso es porque esta corta de ideas ¬¬

Kibumi: Eso no es cierto!! Cállate baka!!

YK: Como sea! Mejor nos despedimos!!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!! Dejen reviews onegai!!!

(): Puse que su madre estaba en palacio porque, no se si lo recuerdan, ella era sacerdotisa, y además su padre es un jefe militar, por lo tanto viven en al palacio como miembros de la corte del faraón.


	16. Recuerdos de la infancia Part II

Kibumi: Hola! Bueno, bueno jejeje aquí regresamos!

YK: Si y esta vez puntuales!

Kibumi: -.-U Tienes que recordarme eso todo el tiempo?

YK: Si, ya lo sabes. Es mi trabajo.

Kibumi: Mmmmm... Por que todas las Yamis son malas!

YK: No somos malas, lo que pasa es que nuestras hikaris son estúpidas.

Kibumi: Jaja que graciosa. ¬¬

YK: Gracias n.n

Kibumi: O.o... Bueno mejor vamos al capi de hoy no crees?...

YK: Cómo quieras... Aquí presentamos el cap. 16 de Las joyas del milenio!

-Diálogo-

-Susurros-

"Pensamientos"

Las joyas del milenio:

Cáp.16: Recuerdos de la infancia part. II

(Escenas del cap. anterior)

-Bien los últimos serán... Atem y Teana...-Dijo Kajmed mientras sonreía por dentro- "El príncipe a demostrado gran habilidad para los combates veamos si mi hija puede vencerlo"

Atem solo suspiro y miro a Teana, la chica esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y volvía a mirarlo con esa mirada asesina tan penetrante.

Ambos entraron a la arena de combate y se prepararon para empezar. Mientras esperaban que les dieran la señal de empezar Atem dijo:

-Lista para ser derrotada?-

La oji azul lo miro sin cambiar de expresión y dijo:

-Lamentarás haber dicho eso niño... -Susurró. Atem se sorprendió al escuchar las voz de la chica, ya que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de oírla hablar.

Su voz era increíblemente suave y tranquilizadora, pero pronuncio esas palabras en un tono tan bajo y tan lentamente que sonaron aterradoras. Sumándole también la mirada asesina que aun le clavaba al joven príncipe.

Kajmed se pare entre los dos y levanto un brazo.

-A la cuenta de tres comienza el combate -Dijo Kajmed.

Uno

Dos

Tres!..

(De aquí en adelante escribiré normal para hacerlo más fácil)

En ese momento ambos niños se prepararon para el combate, Atem no estaba seguro si debía empezar, porque después de todo ella era una chica. Mientras Atem pensaba, Teana se acerco a él rápidamente lanzándole un golpe directo a la cara, Atem reacciono en el segundo exacto esquivando el golpe.

-Si quieres ganarme en esta pelea será mejor que prestes atención... -Le dijo con la misma voz escalofriante que utilizó al principió.

-"Demonios! Es muy fuerte" -Pensaba Atem mientras se acomodaba para el próximo ataque. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y dirigió un golpe directo al abdomen pero ella lo esquivo, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo lejos. (K: Olvide explicar algo, aquí gana cuando uno de los oponentes se rinde, no puede pelear mas o es lanzado fuera de la arena)

-Si dudas al querer atacarme, solo porque soy una niña, jamás ganaras esta pelea -Dijo la chica seriamente. Ella volvió a atacarlo golpeándolo en un costado, haciendo que Atem tuviera que arrodillarse por el golpe.

-Muy bien! Si eso quieres... -Dijo Atem y la ataco nuevamente. Esta vez logro golpearla en el estomago, lo que causo que cayera hacia atrás, pero antes de golpear el suelo Teana logró mantenerse de pie.

-"Mucho mejor! Jajaja Veamos si puedes vencerme príncipe"- Pesaba Teana mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Atem quiso volver a atacarla pero ella lo esquivo, así el quedo detrás de ella. Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente mientras daba una patada con la cual golpeo a Atem en el rostro. (K: Ya saben, al estilo del Kun-Fu jejeje), este cayó al piso, pero se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Creo que me equivoque contigo... -Dijo Atem levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Ja! Claro que te equivocaste conmigo! -Dijo Teana preparándose para recibir el ataque-Seré una niña pero puedo luchar igual o mejor que tu!

Teana pensó que Atem iba a intentar golpearla en el abdomen nuevamente, así que se preparo para frenarlo, pero lo que hizo Atem cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca fue agacharse y con una de sus piernas hacerla tropezar y caer al suelo.

-Si claro(sarcasmo), peleas bien pero yo puedo ganarte! -Dijo Atem mientras ambos se disponían a atacar de nuevo. Al escuchar eso Teana volvió a poner su mirada asesina mientras sus ojos parecían arder de furia.

-Creo que Atem acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte con eso -Susurró Honda, que estaba mirando el combate junto con Jono.

-Definitivamente... ella lo matara -.-; -Dijo Jono mientras miraba la palea.

Atem miro a Teana, para ver como había reaccionado a lo que había dicho y no le gusto nada lo que vio. Atem volvió a atacarla logrando golpearla en el rostro, ella solo hizo unos pasos para atrás sin cambiar su expresión, aunque no podía verse muy bien ya que una sombra cubría sus ojos.

Sin decir ni una palabra Teana, sorpresivamente, se acerco a Atem y lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que se arrodillara en piso. Atem se incorporo y fue hacia ella con la intención de golpearla con una patada, pero ella la freno con su brazo, luego él trato de darle un golpe con el puño pero como la vez anterior, ella le tomo el brazo y lo lanzo fuera de la arena de combate. Ella había ganado la pelea.

-"Perdí!... P-perdí contra una niña!!.. no puede ser!" -Pensaba Atem aun sin poder creerlo.

-Atem estas bien? -Dijo Jono cuando el y Honda llegaron donde estaba Atem.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo que mi orgullo esta por el suelo -Dijo Atem sentándose en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, desde que se unió al equipo nadie a podido vencerla -Dijo Honda sentándose también.

-O.o nadie a podido? -Dijo Atem sorprendido.

-Si, es que siempre la ponemos furiosa jeje con eso de que es una niña y que es extraño que le guste pelear -Dijo Jono- Y creo que por eso siempre se desase de sus enemigos tan rápido.

-Además todos siempre nos confiamos, por el hecho de que es una niña -Dijo Honda -Eso también cuenta-

-Oh ya veo -Dijo Atem mientras veía como se alejaba hacía el palacio.

-Dicen que ella es muy solitaria -Dijo Jono también mirando en la misma dirección que Atem.

-Si, dicen que no tiene amigos, porque le tienen miedo -Dijo Honda.

-"...no tiene amigos..."-Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Atem mientras la veía alejarse.

Interrupción del Flash Back.

-Jejeje jamás olvidaré como te gane en esa pelea -Dijo Teana mientras reía.

-Oye! Era mi primer día! -Dijo Atem para defenderse.

-Pero no era la primera vez que peleabas con alguien, además, como tu decías en ese entonces, perdiste contra una niña! -Dijo la oji azul haciéndole burla a Atem.

-Mmmmm... -Atem no respondió.

-No te vas a hacer el niñito enojado conmigo o si? -Dijo Teana mientras sonreía por la actitud de Atem.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada -Dijo Atem levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Teana rió por dentro mientras tomaba la barbilla del chico con su mano y lo hacia voltear para que la mirara.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes enojarte conmigo -Dijo ella en un tono muy dulce mientras se acercaba un poco al chico. Al principio Atem la miro serio, pero luego no pudo resistirse a la mirada cálida de la chica y le sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

-Tienes razón, no puedo enojarme contigo... -Susurro Mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y ambos se fundían en un cálido beso.

-Ya es muy tarde -Dijo Teana cuando se separaron- Será mejor que descanses un poco.

-Tienes razón, tu también debes descansar -Dijo Atem mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero Teana lo detuvo.

-Por que no te quedas aquí? -Dijo Teana mientras lo abrasaba por la cintura -No pasara nada, lo prometo. Es que... no quiero estar sola después de eso.

-¿?-Atem la miraba confuso. Pero luego recordó que ese comportamiento se debía a la visión que había experimentado mientras estaba inconsciente.

-No quiero que me dejes sola después de esa horrible visión -Dijo la oji azul recordando aquellas horribles imágenes.

-Esta bien, me quedare contigo -Dijo Atem abrazándola suavemente para que se sintiera protegida.(K: no sean mal pensados que aquí no paso nada!)

(A la mañana siguiente)

Shimon iba recorriendo los pasillos del palacio despertando a los demás para que comenzaran con sus labores del día. Pero cuando llego al cuarto de Atem y nadie le contestaba entro. Al no ver a nadie en el cuarto Shimon comenzó a preocuparse.

-A donde pudo haberse metido ahora? -Dijo Shimon preocupado.

-Shimon que sucede? -Pregunto Mishara que lo había visto cuando paso por allí.

-El faraón no esta en su habitación -Dijo Shimon- Y yo no lo he visto salir del palacio.

-Mmmm... yo creo saber donde esta –Dijo Mishara sonriendo, ella y Shimon se dirigieron al cuarto de Teana y lentamente abrieron la puerta.

-Lo ves, te dije que estaría aquí -Le susurro Mishara a Shimon -Por lo que veo Teana debe haber despertado.

-Tiene razón, creo que me preocupe por nada -Dijo Shimon con una sonrisa.

-Shimon, no crees que se ven súper lindos así? -Dijo Mishara mientras veía la escena que había dentro del cuarto. Shimon solo sonrió ante aquel comentario.

Allí estaban ambos acostados en la cama de Teana pacíficamente dormidos. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él mientras Atem la abrazaba por la cintura.(K: y por supuesto los dos vestidos! Jejejeje)

-Los despertamos? -Pregunto Mishara cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Mmmm...Déjalos un rato mas -Dijo Shimon mientras sonreía- Merecen un poco de paz-

Así ambos siguieron con lo suyo, Shimon siguió con sus obligaciones mientras Mishara iba a sus clases con Isis.

-Lamento el retraso Isis- Dijo Mishara entrando al salón.

-Eh? Oh no te preocupes -Dijo Isis sonriéndole.

-Cielos, hacia tiempo que no tenia clases contigo -Dijo Mishara mientras se sentaba -Últimamente tenía siempre clases con Seht-

-Si, lo se. Es que eh tenido mucho trabajo en templo -Dijo Isis, luego sonrió y agrego triunfante -Pero creo que tener clases con Seht no te ha venido mal-

-He!? O.o...Por-porque lo dices? -Dijo Mishara sonrojándose.

-Jajajaja Por nada -Dijo Isis riendo -Bien mejor empecemos con las clases.

-S-si-Dijo Mishara sacando sus notas mientras un pequeño sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas.

(Cambio de escena)

En el cuarto de Teana.

Atem comenzaba a abrir los ojos mientras una suave brisa entraba por la ventana moviendo las cortinas suavemente.

"mmmm... Ya amaneció" -Pensaba Atem mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza.

Cuando intento moverse sintió como si alguien estuviera apoyado en su pecho. Atem bajo la mirada lentamente para ver a Teana pacíficamente dormida en su pecho.

Él sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Teana, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Mmmmm... -Teana comenzaba a despertar, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos-...Eh?...Ya amaneció?-

-Buenos días princesa -Dijo Atem sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Jeje Buenos días mi faraón -Dijo Teana devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Cómo dormiste? -Pregunto Atem, preocupado por si había tenido mas visiones.

-Perfectamente, al parecer ya no tengo mas visiones -Dijo Teana sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo -Gracias por quedarte conmigo...-

-No hay porque- Dijo Atem devolviendo el abrazo- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo se -Dijo la oji azul sonriendo.

(Cambio de escena)

Después de la clase Mishara iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio.

"Bien, ahora puedo ir a visitar a mi hermano y a Te... " -Los pensamientos de Mishara fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura.

-Buenos días gusano -Dijo una voz a su oído.

-Jajaja Buenos días sacerdote de tercera -Dijo Mishara volteándose, para saludar mejor a Seht. Ella paso sus abrazos alrededor del cuello de Seht mientras sus rostros se iban acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron y el roce se fue convirtiendo en un cálido y dulce beso.

-Mmmm... Y como estuvieron tus clases hoy? -Dijo Seht mientras ambos caminaban por el palacio.

-Genial, hacia mucho que no tenía clases con Isis -Dijo Mishara, luego sonrió- Además hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía clases con un profesor decente.

-O.o...Pero que quieres decir con eso!? -Dijo Seht poniendo cara de ofendido- Prepárate para la tortura pequeña princesa!

- Oh, no, no, no lo harás!- Dijo Mishara comenzando a correr por el pasillo para escapar de Seht.

-No te escaparas de mi! -Dijo Seht persiguiéndola. Mientras ambos corrían por el pasillo se cruzaron con Jono, al cual casi hacen caer al suelo.

-Eh!? Oigan!! Tengan cuidado!-Les dijo Jono mientras ambos pasaban rápidamente por su lado.

-Disculpa! -Le gritaron los dos sin detenerse.

-Vaya, parece que Mishara y Seht ya no se pelean tanto -Dijo una voz detrás de Jono. El joven rubio se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con un "viejo" amigo.

-Kein!! Cielos, donde te habías metido? -Dijo Jono sorprendido.

-Jajajaj Hola a ti también Jono -Dijo Kein riendo.(K: Si! Reapareció Kein! YK: O.o)

-Eh? Oh si disculpa Jejeje Hola -Dijo Jono riendo también- Pero... donde te habías metido estos días?

-Tuve que volver a Arabia por unos asuntos en el palacio, pero mi padre me dio permiso de regresar -Dijo el oji verde- Ahora, De que me perdí?

-Ni te lo imaginas -Dijo Jono- Acompáñame a buscar a Honda mientras te cuento.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Kein, mientras el y Jono iban a buscar a Honda.

(Cambio de escena)

En el cuarto de Teana ambos estaban sentados al borde del balcón disfrutando de la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana..

-Sabes, estaba recordando la primera vez que hablamos después de aquella pelea -Dijo Atem mientras acariciaba el cabello de Teana.

-Recuerdo eso, yo aun pensaba que eras un niño presumido -Dijo la oji azul riendo mientras recordaba.

Continuación del flash back.

Una semana después del combate contra Teana, Atem estaba sentado en el jardín del palacio pensando en lo que Honda había dicho.

"...No tiene amigos..." -Esas palabras aun resonaban en la cabeza de Atem- "Por eso debe ser tan fría y sería"

Pero en ese momento algo distrajo a Atem de sus pensamientos, cuando dirigió su mirado hacía la puerta del jardín, había visto pasar a Teana. No sabía porque, pero se paro rápidamente y la siguió.

Teana se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del palacio, donde había armado un pequeño campo de entrenamiento.

-Se puede saber porque me sigues -Dijo la joven sin darse vuelta.

-Eh...yo solo... quería... -Dijo Atem tratando de encontrar las palabras justas.

-Seguir burlándote de mi... eso era lo que querías hacer? -Dijo Teana mientras se daba vuelta dejando ver una fría mirada.

-No, no... Yo solo quería disculparme -Dijo Atem.

-Si, claro... El gran príncipe de Egipto viene a disculparse con una niña que lo venció en una pelea -Dijo Teana sin creerle a Atem.

-Lo digo enserio! -Dijo Atem- Se que me porte mal contigo antes... pero... pensé que podríamos ser amigos.

"...Amigos?..."-Teana se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra- Porque querrías ser mi amigo?

-Mmmm... Bueno... en realidad... -En ese momento una gran explosión se escucho desde la ciudad.

-Que demonios...? -Dijo Teana mientras se dirigía a las puertas des palacio.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde estaban los padres de ambos.

-Teana! Gracias Ra, donde estabas?-Dijo Kajmed tomando a su hija.

-Estaba en la parte de atrás... Que sucede? -Pregunto la niña preocupada.

-Ladrones... Pero no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ellos-Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.

-Atem tu donde estabas?-Pregunto el faraón a su hijo.

-Eh... Con ella... -Dijo Atem sonriendo nervioso.

-Ya veo-Rió su padre.

En ese momento hubo otra explosión donde estaban ellos, haciendo que tuvieron que retroceder.

-Atem, tu y Teana quédense aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos -Dijo el padre de Atem, mientras él y Kajmed se dirigían afuera junto con los demás.

-Yo no voy a quedarme aquí parada -Dijo Teana mientras salía por un costado y se dirigía a la ciudad.

-Eh!! Espera! Estas loca? Te matarían si vas a la ciudad sola -Dijo Atem alcanzándola.

-Entonces ven conmigo-Dijo Teana sonriendo triunfante- Porque yo no me voy a quedar aquí.

-mmm...esta bien, esta bien -Dijo Atem resignado y ambos salieron.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban, en plena ciudad donde todo en mundo corría desesperado tratando de huir de los ladrones.

-Ahora quieres explicarme que demonios quieres hacer? -Dijo Atem un poco nervioso.

-Quiero ver una verdadera batalla. Afróntalo quieres, no soy como las demás niñas, a mi me gustan estas cosas -Dijo Teana sonriente.

-Eh!? -Atem la miro sorprendido.

-Deja de mirarme así! Mira, podemos acercarnos por allí si nos escabullimos entre la gente -Dijo Teana apuntando a un grupo de soldados que estaba a su derecha..

-Definitivamente estas loca -Dijo Atem cruzando los brazos.

-Jajaja que sucede príncipe, asustado? -Dijo la oji azul burlándose.

-Claro que no! -Dijo Atem enfadado- Es solo que tu plan es una locura.

-Se te ocurre algo mejor? -Pregunto Teana levantando una ceja, Atem no contesto- Lo imagine. Ahora sígueme.

Así ambos niños se acercaron a la zona donde se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre soldados y ladrones.

-Yo sigo pensando que esto es una locura -Dijo Atem preocupado- Si nos encuentran nos matarán!

-Sabes, eres muy quejoso -Dijo Teana mientras se agachaba para ver mejor.

-No puedo creer que solo vinimos aquí para ver una batalla -Dijo Atem frustrado.

-Esta no es cualquier batalla, No te interesa ver los Ka? -Pregunto Teana con una sonrisa- Por eso quise venir, para saber mas sobre ellos y ver su verdadero poder-

-Los Ka? -Dijo Atem sorprendido.

-Ya sabes, los espíritus que representan el alma de una persona. Dependiendo de su Ka sabes si la persona es buena o mala -Explico la joven oji azul- Me gustaría ver uno.

-Ehh... Como ese? -Dijo Atem apuntando hacia donde estaban los soldados y los ladrones, de la nada había salido una enorme bestia.

-Wow! Eso si es un Ka poderoso -Dijo Teana sorprendida.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos de a... -Pero Atem no llego a terminar la frase ya que la enorme bestia lanzo una onda expansiva que hizo que él y Teana salieran disparados hacia atrás.

-Teana! Estas bien? -Dijo Atem acercándose a la joven que estaba en el suelo.

-No estoy segura, me duele el tobillo -Dijo Teana mientras tocaba su tobillo, cuando retiro la mano vio que tenia sangre. En ese momento otra explosión que creo una onda expansiva se acercaba a ellos disparando varios rayos de energía.

-Vete de aquí-Dijo Teana- Yo puedo soportarla.

-Oh no, claro que no -Atem se acerco a ella rápidamente la tomo en brazos y logro esquivar el rayo justo a tiempo, pero a causa de la onda no pudo evitar caer al suelo junto con Teana, pero el impacto no fue nada comparado con el primero.

-Aunch! Jajaja vaya Tu estas aun mas loco que yo -Dijo Teana mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Eso fue sarcasmo? -Dijo Atem levantando una ceja.

-Nop, Jajaja esta vez lo digo enserio -Dijo Teana sonriéndole, Atem se sorprendió de verla sonreír. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa y cálida.

-Entonces tengo posibilidades de que aceptes mi propuesta? -Dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Eh? -Teana lo miro confusa.

-Ya sabes, ser amigos... -Dijo Atem extendiéndole la mano.

-Mmmm... Si, porque no... Jajaja aunque debo advertirte, soy nueva en esto -Dijo ella estrechando su mano.

Fin del Flash Back

Continuara...

Kibumi: Y que tal? Qué les pareció este cap.?

YK: Eres un fracaso

Kibumi: YK no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

YK: Mmmm... Actualmente no, jejeje tú eres mi prioridad querida hikari.

Kibumi: Me siento halagada ¬¬ Y si mejor pasamos a los reviews?

YK: Bien como quieras... Aquí están las contestaciones de los reviews!

Kibumi: Domo arigato a todos los que leen este fic!

YK: Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo!

Kibumi: Bien es hora de despedirnos.

YK: Nos vemos en el próximos cap.!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne! Y dejen reviews onegai!


	17. Zorck, El emperador de las sombras

Kibumi: Hola! Por fin llegamos con el cap. 17!

YK: Por fin te dignaste a escribirlo! Ya pense que habías abandonado la historia

Kibumi: Claro que no!! Sé que me tarde, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap.!

YK: Mas te vale que sea bueno, después de todo el tiempo que te tomo!

Kibumi: Ya tenias que empezar con tus peleas! ¬¬

YK: Sabes que ese es mi trabajo querida hikari

Kibumi: Si, si lo que digas. Podemos empezar con el cap.?

YK: Esta bien! Aquí les dejamos el cap. 17 de las joyas del milenio

Las Joyas del Milenio 

Cap. 17: **Zorck, emperador de las sombras**.

En el cuarto de Teana.

"Quieres ir a ver que están haciendo los demás?" –Le pregunto Atem a la oji azul.

"Seguro" –Respondió Teana mientras se levantaba ayudada por el joven faraón.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos buscando a Mishara y a los demás. En la entrada del jardín se encontraron con Mishara, la cual lucia muy agitada.

"Y a ti qué te paso? –Pregunto Atem mientras veía como su hermana respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Seth" –Fue lo único que respondió Mishara mientras recobraba el aliento.

"Ya veo" –Respondió su hermano- "Oye, has visto a los demás?"

"Mmmm... Sí! Estaban en el comedor" –Dijo Mishara- "Ahora estaba yendo para allá"

Entonces los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor mientras Mishara les contaba mejor porque había estado escapando de Seth. Cuando llegaron los tres se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba con Jono, Honda e, increíblemente, Seth.

"KEIN?" –Dijeron los tres al unísono, sorprendidos por ver al oji verde.

"Hola chicos, gusto en verlos" –Dijo Kein riendo por la reacción de sus amigos.

"Jajaja Hola Kein! Oye, cuando regresaste?" –Pregunto Atem, mientras él y las chicas se sentaban con los otros.

"Hace un par de horas, iba a buscarte cuando me cruce con Jono, que les gritaba a estos dos tortolitos" –Dijo Kein mientras señalaba a Mishara y Seth. Las caras de ambos comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo.

"Oh, conque eso pasó"- Dijo Teana mientras miraba a Mishara, la cual tenia la cara más roja que un tomate y lentamente se iba metiendo debajo de la mesa.

"Ehh... Les molesta si cambiamos de tema!" –Dijo Seth mas que sonrojado. Todos soltaron una pequeña risa.

"Hablando de algo importante" –Dijo Kein- "Ya sabes como vas a hacer para recuperar los artículos robados? Además de las joyas claro"

"He estado pensando en eso, pero aun no hemos podido encontrar el escondite de Bakura. Ese estúpido ladrón cambia muy seguido de escondite!"

"Los sacerdotes hemos estado hablando y creemos que hay un espía en el palacio, ya que Bakura pudo burlar la seguridad del palacio muy fácilmente" –Dijo Seth cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"Es una posibilidad. Bakura tiene muchos aliados. Cualquiera podría ser el espía" –Dijo Teana mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

"Debemos descubrir quien fue el que robo la pulsera para Bakura"- Dijo Mishara y los demás asintieron.

"Algo que me estado preguntando, Teana, tu sabes quienes son los dueños de las otras dos joyas?"- Pregunto Jono mirando a la oji azul. Teana lo pensó un momento y respondió.

"Mmmm... la verdad no estoy segura. Conocía a las familias que originalmente las tenían, pero como van de generación en generación, no sé a quienes les pertenecen ahora" –Dijo Teana.

"Oh" – Todos se quedaron pensativos.

En ese momento comenzó a soplar un viento muy fuerte y todos dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana. El claro cielo de Egipto comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras y el viento aumento aun más su fuerza. De pronto todo el palacio comenzó a temblar.

Todos corrieron hacia la ventana para ver que pasaba afuera.

En el horizonte podía verse como una gran multitud de personas se dirigía a la cuidad. Atem fijo su vista en la persona que iba al frente sobre un caballo.

Bakura.

"Ese estúpido ladrón!"- Dijo furioso, luego miro a Teana que estaba a su lado. La chica estaba mirando el cielo y luego miro rápidamente a Bakura.

"Esta usando las joyas conectadas, otra vez"- Dijo Teana en un susurro casi inaudible- "Por eso el clima cambió tan rápido, el poder de las joyas se ha incrementado"

"Creo que tendremos problemas"- Dijo Mishara mientras colocaba su mano sobre el brazalete de su brazo.

"Debemos detenerlo"- Dijo Jono, los demás asintieron y corrieron hacia los establos mientras todos montaban sus caballos. Junto con ellos fueron los demás sacerdotes.

El grupo llegó a la entrada de la cuidad donde Bakura y su séquito los esperaban.

"Bueno, bueno. Pero miren quien llego!"- Dijo Bakura con su típica voz burlona- "El faraón y su grupo de inútiles"

"Ya cierra la boca ladrón de tercera!"- Le respondió Atem furioso.

El albino aprovechó el enojo del faraón y comenzó a burlarse.

"Uy, alguien se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama!"- Dijo Bakura riendo como siempre.

"Grrrr ... "- Atem ya no soportaba los juego de Bakura.

"Bakura ya deja esas estupideces!"- Dijo Teana.

"Vaya, ya veo quien lleva las riendas en la relación"- Dijo el ladrón en una manera burlona.

"Bueno, en eso tiene razón"- Dijeron los del grupo de Atem, provocando que el faraón cayera al estilo anime mientras Teana sol tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Eh... Creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema"- Dijo la oji azul con mas gotas en la cabeza mientras Atem se levantaba.

"Muy bien, ya tomemos lo que vinimos a buscar"- Dijo Bakura, luego se dirigió hacia sus aliados- "Ataquen!"

De pronto, toda la multitud de ladrones se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Así comenzó el combate, Atem y compañía se defendían como podían ya que les faltaban tres artículos. En un momento varios ladrones sobre caballos comenzaron a cabalgar a su alrededor con varias cuerdas, atándolos a todos.

"Demonios! Ahora que hacemos?"- Dijo Seth tratando de soltarse.

"Sabia que íbamos a tener problemas!"- Dijo Mishara mientras la cuerda se ajustaba mas a su cuerpo.

"Bien! Quién ganó ahora faraón!"- Dijo Bakura mientras se acercaba al grupo que se encontraba en el suelo atado, luego se volteo y les gritó a los ladrones- "Ya saben que hacer!"

Varios de ellos se acercaron al grupo y les quitaron los artículos que les quedaban, incluso el rompecabezas y el brazalete. Pero se olvidaron del anillo de Teana.

"Bakura! Devuélvenos los artículos!"- Grito Isis mientras el ladrón se subía al caballo.

"Lo siento. Pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo"- Dijo Bakura soberbiamente- "Tengo algo planeado para ellos"

Con esto Bakura y los demás ladrones se marcharon dejando al grupo amarrado en el suelo.

"Diablos! Ahora que!"- Dijo Honda mientras intentaba desatarse.

"Necesitamos ayuda"- Dijo Jono desesperadamente. En ese momento comenzaron a oírse caballos derigiendose hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Quién es?"- Pregunto Mahado.

"No sé, no puedo ver desde aquí"- Dijo Isis. Pronto uno de los caballos se detuvo frente a ellos. De él bajo una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

"Vaya, parece que necesitan ayuda"- Dijo mientras cortaba las cuerdas rápidamente.

"MANA!"- Dijeron todos al unísono. La chica solo sonrió ante la sorpresa del grupo

"Pensé que podían necesitarme, y por lo visto no me equivoque"- Dijo la chica- "Por cierto, encontramos al espía que le entrego la pulsera a Bakura"

Detrás de ella, dos personas venían seguidas de uno de los habitantes del palacio amarrado de manos.

"Mai? Shizuka?"- Dijo Jono abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

"Oye, tu no eres el único que puede divertirse"- Dijo Mai mientras Shizuka reía. Luego empujo al chico que traían con ellas hacia delante- "Este es el espía de Bakura, lo descubrimos husmeando cerca del cuarto del tesoro"

El chico tenia el cabello claro y ojos violetas. El grupo lo reconoció enseguida.

"Malik!"- Gritaron todos sorprendidos. El chico de ojos violetas solo hizo una mueca malvada.

"Pero... Hermano! Por que hiciste algo así?"- Dijo Ishizu afligida.

"Veras querida hermana, pienso que el lado de Bakura podría traerme mejores beneficios que el lado de los niños buenos"- Dijo Malik con una risa diabólica.

"No puedo creerlo! Nos traicionaste a todos!"- Dijo Mahado indignado.

"Oh por favor, no sean tan dramáticos"- Dijo Malik sin prestarles atención.

"Ya veo, bueno nos encargaremos de ti después, ahora debemos alcanzar Bakura"- Dijo Atem mientras se subía a su caballo. Los demás lo imitaron.

"Hacía donde debemos ir?"- Pregunto Mana, mientras Mai subía a Malik en su caballo y ajustaba las ataduras.

"Al norte, Bakura y su grupo se dirigieron al norte"- Dijo Teana- "Pero no entiendo, que hay en el norte?"

"El templo donde se crearon los artículos milenarios"- Dijo Mishara.

"¿?"- Los demás la miraron confusos.

"Allí hay un sarcófago donde encajan perfectamente siete artículos"- Dijo Atem, luego se preocupo- "Si se los coloca allí despertarán a Zorck! Y con las joyas y el brazalete le darán más poder!"

"Zorck?"- Preguntaron algunos, entre ellos Teana que miró a Atem un tanto preocupada.

"El gobernante del reino de las sombras"- Dijo Akunadin misteriosamente.

"Así es. Él es el espíritu de la oscuridad. Controla las fuerzas oscuras"- Dijo el joven faraón- "Debemos impedir que Bakura lo libere, o será imposible detenerlo"

"Entonces vamos!"- Dijo Seth empezando al cabalgar, los demás los siguieron.

El grupo cabalgo alrededor de una hora y media, dos horas, hasta que llegaron a un viejo y gran templo entre medio de dos grandes formaciones rocosas. Al llegar vieron que había varios caballos en la entrada y también varías huellas frescas.

"Ellos ya están aquí"- Dijo Mahado mientras el grupo dejaba sus caballos detrás de varias rocas para que los ladrones no los vieran.

"Mahado tiene razón, se puede sentir mucha fuerza oscura aquí"- Dijo Kanin mientras caminaban.

"Debemos ser cautelosos, quién sabe si no hay alguien esperándonos"- Dijo Jono mientras se acercaban lenta y silenciosamente a la entrada del templo.

Como Jono dijo, había tres ladrones custodiando la entrada. Aunque no eran demasiado grandes no tampoco tenían armas. Atem lo noto y planeo algo.

"Jono, Honda pueden encargarse de ellos?"- Dijo Atem sabiendo que no serían un gran problema.

"Dalo por hecho"- Dijeron ambos. Se acercaron a los ladrones por detrás de una rocas y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Rápidamente noquearon a los dos que estaban cerca de la puerta y luego se encargaron del tercero, los ataron por si llegaban a despertar y llamaron al resto.

"Todo listo!"- Dijo Honda mientras los llama con la mano. El resto salió del escondite y entraron al templo. Comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, pero no se detuvieron en ninguna. Seguían caminando en línea recta hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que bajaban.

"El salón principal esta justo aquí debajo"- Dijo Atem- "Es probable que Bakura ya este allí"

"Hay algo que me parece extraño mi faraón, donde esta el resto de la banda de Bakura?"- Dijo Akunadin mirando a su alrededor.

"Esa es una buena pregunta"- Dijo Kanin mirando a Atem.

"Lo más probable es que estén en el salón principal"- Dijo Atem.

Todos comenzaron a bajar y llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas doradas. Abrieron una lentamente y entraron al salón. En medio de este Bakura estaba parado frente al sarcófago donde los siete artículos estaban ya incrustados en este. Un brillo dorado comenzaba a salir del sarcófago mientras Bakura reía histéricamente.

"Muahahahahah por fin! Zorck será liberadooo! Muchahahahaha"- Decía Bakura mientras una gran sombra se levantaba delante de él.

"Llegamos tarde"- Susurro Mishara mientras tomada del brazo a Seth.

"Ahora será muy difícil detenerlo"- Dijo Atem bajando la cabeza. Pero sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

"Difícil. Pero no imposible"- Dijo Teana mientras le sonreía- "Ahora debemos estar atentos, para recuperar los artículos en el momento en que ambos se distraigan"

"Tienes razón"- Dijo Atem mientras miraba atentamente a Bakura.

Mientras la gran sombra seguía saliendo del sarcófago. Bakura levanto en sus manos las dos joyas del milenio y el brazalete, de los cuales comenzaron a salir rayos dorados que alimentaban a la sombra y la hacia más grande, más poderosa. Cuando ya no salía rayos de las joyas y el brazalete, Bakura los dejo caer a un lado mientras admiraba como el señor de la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar forma.

"Oh por Ra"- Susurros Isis mientras miraba como la sombra seguía tomando forma. Por otro lado, Teana estaba preocupada, porque sabía que esa sombra era la misma que había visto en sus visiones. Solo esperaba que todo no terminara como ella lo había visto.

"Oigan, Bakura solo usó dos joyas"- Dijo Mana sorprendida- "Que pasó con el anillo?"

Todos se quedaron helados, Mana tenia razón. ¿Qué había pasado con el anillo?

"No se preocupen, Bakura nunca me lo quitó" – Dijo Teana levantando su mano, mostrando el anillo- "El muy torpe se olvido de él"

No pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo mientras volvían su mirada al señor de la oscuridad.

"Bien, ahora que hacemos?"- Preguntó Mana mientras Bakura seguía riendo.

"Debemos esperar a que Bakura se distraiga para tomar los artículos"- Dijo Teana, en ese momento la sombra, que ya tenia una forma bastante definida, se bajo del sarcófago (estaba parada sobre él, ok?)

"Pero debemos ser pacientes"- Dijo Atem- "Creo que tomara un poco más de tiempo"

Mientras tanto con Bakura

"Por fin! Después de tantos años encerrado, el señor de la oscuridad ha regresado por su venganza!"- Gritó Bakura mientras la sombra se posaba en el suelo y se erguía levantado las garras, lanzando un espantoso rugido.

"Zorck, el emperador de la oscuridad por fin ha regresado!"- Dijo Bakura mientras una maligna sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Continuara...

Kibumi: Lo sé!! No les gusta el suspenso y odian que corte la historia en partes como esta!

YK: Eso demuestra que no escuchas a tus lectores

Kibumi: O.o ... Te quieres callar! Iba a decir que lo hago porque hace la historia mas divertida!

YK: Aha... Lo que tu digas Kib, lo que tu digas... ¬¬

Kibumi: Deja de mirar me como si estuviera loca!

YK: Es que tú sí estas loca!

Kibumi: Baka... ¬¬ Eres insoportable!

YK: Como si tu fueras una santa...

Kibumi: Ya basta! Gracias a todos los que leen la historia! De verdad lo apreciamos mucho!

YK: Sí! Yo aun no puedo creer que sigan leyendo esto!

Kibumi: Basta! (golpea a YK en la cabeza)

YK: Ouch! (Se toma la cabeza con las manos) No tenias porque hacer eso!

Kibumi: Solo despídete!

YK: ¬¬... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Que espero no tarde tanto...

Kibumi: Grrr... Anyway. Domo Arigato a todos los que leen el fic! Matta ne!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews! Onegai!

Normal

Normal

Fuente de párrafo predeter.

Fuente de párrafo predeter.

Guillermo Adolfo QuadriniOC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Guardado con Autorrecuperación de Las Joyas del milenio cap.asd

Guillermo Adolfo QuadriniOC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Guardado con Autorrecuperación de Las Joyas del milenio cap.asd

Guillermo Adolfo QuadriniTC:\Mis doc

cumentos\julieta\escritura\Fics!\Yu-Gi-Oh!\Las Joyas del milenio cap.17.docÿ䀃老Ç㘀Ç㘀T壉

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quad楲楮不牯

rini

Normal

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Microsoft Word 8.0

Estudio

PIDGUID

590C2FA0-DE37-11DB-B708-DC0BBC5B6B64

590C2FA0-DE37-11DB-B708-DC0BBC5B6B64

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

Documento Microsoft Word

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8

Normal

Normal

Fuente de párrafo predeter.

Fuente de párrafo predeter.

Guillermo Adolfo QuadriniTC:\Mis documentos\julieta\escritura\Fics!\Yu-Gi-Oh!\Las Joyas del milenio cap.17.docÿ䀃老Ð㠀Ð㠀¤壉//Ð㠀

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Normal

Guillermo Adolfo Quadrini

Microsoft Word 8.0

Estudio

PIDGUID

590C2FA0-DE37-11DB-B708-DC0BBC5B6B64

590C2FA0-DE37-11DB-B708-DC0BBC5B6B64

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

Documento Microsoft Word

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8


	18. Evitando la destruccion

Kibumi: Koninchiwa! Cómo están lectores?

YK: Por que de tan buen humor?

Kibumi: No empieces! Solo estoy contenta porque tenemos otro cap. listo!

YK: Milagrosamente... Por fin decidiste tomártelo en serio

Kibumi: Oye! No me provoques estúpida Yami!

YK: Cómo sea, solo presenta el capitulo!

Kibumi: Ok! Aquí esta el capitulo 18 de las Joyas del Milenio!

Las joyas del milenio.

Cap.18: Evitando la destrucción

"Zorck, el emperador de la oscuridad por fin ha regresado!"- Dijo Bakura mientras una maligna sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

El joven faraón y su grupo miraban preocupados como Bakura y Zorck reían malévolamente.

"Arggg! Cuando van a dejar de reírse e irse para poder recuperar los artículos"- Dijo Kein exasperado. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos y luego soltaron una pequeña risa.

En ese momento Bakura volvió a hablar.

"Oh Gran Emperador de las Sombras! Es hora de que reclames a Egipto como tu nuevo reino!"- Dijo Bakura con una gran y perversa sonrisa.

Así, Zorck lanzo un gran alarido y ambos comenzaron a salir del salón. Así que solo quedaron los aliados de Bakura.

"Debemos distraer a estos torpes y tomar los artículos!"- Dijo Mishara mientras pensaba la manera de distraerlos.

"Eso déjamelo a mi!"- Dijo Teana mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia una esquina, donde quedaba escondida detrás de una columna. Levanto su mano derecha, donde llevaba el anillo y lanzo un pequeño rayo color dorado. Este dio en la túnica de uno de los ladrones que comenzó a arder. Los demás aprovecharon que los demás ladrones se acercaron al que se estaba quemando y no le prestaron atención al grupo que se abalanzaron sobre los artículos.

"Bien! Ahora si que se acabo el juego!"- Dijo Atem mientras se volvía a colocar el rompecabezas del milenio alrededor de su cuello. Los demás también tomaron sus artículos.

"EH?! De donde salieron ustedes!"- Dijo uno de los ladrones. En ese momento todos los ladrones se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Así comenzó una batalla campal. En ella solo se veían golpes, rayos de luz dorado y azules y ladrones que salían disparados hacia todas direcciones.

"Ahora si, podemos terminar con esto"- Dijo Atem mientras golpeaba al ultimo ladrón en pie.

"Me siento mucho mejor con el brazalete en mi brazo"- Dijo Mishara mientras se colocaba dicho brazalete.

"Bien, pero que hacemos con las joyas?"- Pregunto Kanin.

"De eso nos encargamos nosotras"- Dijo Mai acercándose a Kanin y tomando la pulsera, Shizuka por su parte tomo la tiara. Al tocarlas ambas joyas reaccionaron con un resplandor dorado.

"Que fue eso?"- Pregunto Jono sorprendido.

"Eso significa que ellas son las verdaderas dueñas de las joyas milenarias"- Dijo Teana mientras Jono caía al estilo anime por la sorpresa.

"Y tu nunca me dijiste nada!"- Le espeto Jono a su hermana.

"Nunca preguntaste"- Dijo Shizuka mientras los demás comenzaban a reír.

"Bien, será mejor que alcancemos a Bakura"- Dijo Atem. Entonces él y los demás corrieron hacia la salida para alcanzar a Bakura.

Cuando salieron del templo pudieron ver como una enorme nube negra se posaba sobre la cuidad. Se veía como grandes rayos caían sobre ella y también como grandes masas de humo salían de varios puntos de la cuidad

"Si no los detenemos destruirán todo!"- Dijo Teana afligida.

"Hay que apresurarnos!"- Dijo Mai mientras se subía a su caballo- "Oigan! Malik ya no esta! Esa rata asquerosa se fue con Bakura!"

"Debemos detenerlos!"- Dijo Isis- "Yo me encargare de mi hermano, no se preocupen"

Así todos comenzaron a cabalgar hacia la casi destruida cuidad. Al llegar vieron que era peor de lo que imaginaban. Esa parte de la cuidad estaba en ruinas, habia casa destrozadas, algunas estaban incendiadas y la gente corria por todas partes.

"Debemos sacar a la gente de aquí, puede ser peligroso"- Dijo Akunadin pensativo.

"Tienes razón... Akunadin, Kanin, Shizuka, Honda, Mana y Mahado encargese de poner a la gente a salvo"- Dijo Atem mientras pensaba rápidamente que hacer -"Luego nos veremos en la entrada del palacio para anfrentarnos a ese demonio"

"Si su majestad!"- Dijeron todos salieron rápidamente a ayudar a las demás personas.

"El resto de nosotros, buscaremos a Bakura"- Dijo Atem mientras comenzaba a caminar por la cuidad.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio, donde había varios ladrones custodiando la entrada. Al ver llegar al grupo se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

"Que hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que Bakura ya los había derrotado" –Dijo uno de los ladrones mientras los atacaba.

"Pues supusieron mal!" –Dijo Atem lanzando un ataque con el rompecabezas y venciendo rápidamente a todos los ladrones.

Así entraron rápidamente para buscar a Zorck y Bakura que seguramente estaban en el salón del trono. Pero cuando iban a mitad de camino alguien se interpuso entre ellos t el salón, Malik.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que continúen con esta tontería"- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maligna- "Esto se acaba ahora"

"No lo creo hermano!"- Dijo Isis adelantándose- "Tu vas a enfrentarte a mi! Faraón, ustedes sigan hasta encontrar a Bakura.

"Gracias Ishizu, ten cuidado por favor"- Dijo Atem mientras él y los demás se alejaban rápidamente.

"Estas cometiendo un error hermana, deberías unirte a nosotros, el lado de las sombras puede darte muchos beneficios"- Dijo Malik aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ya cállate! Solo dices tonterías, jamás me uniría al lado de las sombras"- Dijo Isis enfurecida- "Ahora prepárate para perder!"

Así ambos hermanos comenzaron a luchar uno contra el otro.

Mientras tanto con Atem y los demás.

Ya todos se encontraban el las puertas de salón principal y todos (K: Excepto Jono claro ¬¬) podían sentir como grandes cantidades de energía oscura salían de ese cuarto.

"Bien, estén preparados, ya que Zorck es muy poderoso"- Dijo Atem y los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Tomaron fuerzas y entraron al salón.

Dentro estaba la gran figura de Zorck sentada en el trono del faraón y Bakura a su lado, ninguno se veía muy sorprendido de verlos allí.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño faraón que gobernaba estas tierras"- Dijo Zorck con una vos profunda y diabolica.

"A que te refieres con gobernaba! Aun son el faraón de estas tierras"- Dijo Atem desafiante.

"Eso ya lo veremos pequeño rey"- Dijo Zorck- "Bakura, encárgate de nuestros invitados"

"Cómo lo ordene"- Dijo Bakura haciendo una reverencia y luego se volteo hacia el grupo- "Ahora van a ver lo que es bueno!"

De su cuerpo comenzó a salir un haz de luz negra y de pronto apareció un gran bestia detrás de Bakura, su kah.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como había aumentado de tamaño el kah de Bakura, pero no les quedaba otra opción que pelear, así que el grupo de Atem también liberó sus Kah y comenzó una gran batalla campal entre Bakura y el grupo, y algunos ladrones que iban llegando al lugar.

La batalla siguió por un largo rato y las fuerzas del grupo de Atem comenzaron a flaquear, ya que cada vez llegaban mas ladrones que ayudaban a Bakura y no podrían aguantar por mucho mas tiempo.

En un instante, cuando ya daban todo por perdido, un potente rayo dorado entro por las puertas derribando a los ladrones e, incluso, hizo retroceder a Bakura.

Todos se voltearon rápidamente para ver quien era. Y pudieron ver como Shizuka, Honda, Kanin, Akunadin, Mana, Mahado e Isis entraban en el salón rápidamente con sus artículos o, en el caso de Shizuka, con su joya en la mano.

"Ahora deberás enfrentarnos a todos juntos Bakura!"- Dijo Mana mientras se acercaba, con los demás siguiendola, hacía donde estaban Atem y el resto.

"Eso no importa! Soy demasiado fuerte para ustedes! Muhahahah! Yo los he vencido antes"- Dijo el chico alvino mientras reía descaradamente.

"Grr... Eres un insoportable! Ya me harte de ti!"- Dijo Teana enfada, entonces todo el grupo se unió y se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

A todo esto Bakura se había lanzado hacía ellos con todas sus fuerzas listo para acabarlos.

"Ahora si, ya no pueden hacer nada contra mi!"- Dijo el ladrón cada vez mas cerca del grupo.

"No lo creas!"- Dijo Mai, mientras ella, Shizuka y Teana se ponen enfrente del grupo y estiraban los brazos. Mai tenia la pulsera en la en la mano izquierda, Shizuka tenía la tiara en ambas manos delante de ella y Teana el anillo en la mano derecha.

"Nosotras acabaremos contigo!"- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. De pronto una gran masa de energía azul, rosa y violeta se formo alrededor de ellas. Todos se quedaron shoqueados mirando como la bola de energía crecía alrededor de las tres chicas, pero Bakura no se detuvo, siguió avanzando listo para acabar con ellas. Es eso momento las tres liberaron la gran bola de energía tricolor que le dio de lleno al ladrón que callo varios metros hacía atrás golpeando su cabeza contra una pared quedando inconsciente con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente.

"Wow, eso si que es tener poder!"- Dijo Kein sorprendido.

"Totalmente de acuerdo con él!"- Dijo Jono con los ojos como platos- "Eso fue impresionante!"

"Cuándo aprendieron a hacer eso?"- Dijo Atem también muy sorprendido.

"Eh... No sabemos"- Respondieron las tres chicas, haciendo que todos se cayeran al estilo anime.

"Como que no saben!"- Dijo Mana mientras se levantaba.

"Es que no sabemos como fue que se nos ocurrió hacer eso"- Dijo Mai mientras levantaba los hombros.

"Es verdad, solo fue un impulso que sentimos de hacer algo para detener a Bakura"- Dijo Teana, Shizuka iba a agregar algo cuando alguien hablo.

"Bueno, bueno. Parece que las pequeñas ya aprendieron a utilizar sus nuevos juguetes"- Dijo Zorck con esa voz demoniaca que lo caracterizaba.

"Oye! A quien le dices pequeñas! Y no son juguetes!"- Dijo Mai muy enfada, Shizuka echaba chispas por los ojos, ya se había cansado de ser llamada pequeña.

"Oh por favor, no traten de parecer fuertes, ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mi"- Dijo el gran demonio- "Yo soy el señor de las sombras! Y pronto todo el mundo estará bajo mi control"

"Ya veremos..."- Dijo Teana con una mirada desafiante. Las tres chicas volvieron a juntarse y prepararon un nuevo ataque. Volvieron a lanzar una nueva gran bola de energía hacía Zorck, al alcanzar al demonio la gran masa de energía estalla dejando una gran cortina de humo. Pero para fastidio del grupo al dispersarse el humo vieron que Zorck no había recibido daño alguno y que tenía uno horrenda sonrisa en el rostro.

"Demonios! No le hemos hecho nada!"- Dijo Shizuka mientras las otras dos miraban a Zorck sorprendidas.

"Muy bien, ya es mi turno para atacar"- Dijo Zorck sonriendo aun mas. Entonces de la nada, creo una gran masa de energía oscura y la lanzo directo al grupo.

"Cuidado! Todos al suelo, ahora!"- Grito Akunadin, todos se tiraron rápidamente al suelo esquivando el gran ataque, que le dio a la pared, haciéndola pedazos.

"Es muy poderoso!"- Dijo Mahado mientras los demás se levantaban del suelo polvoriento con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo.

"No tienen oportunidad contra mi, así que pequeño faraón, será mejor que te rindas de una vez"- Dijo Zorck con una mueca burlona.

"Eso nunca pasara Zorck!"- Dijo Atem enfurecido- "Te encere, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! No dejare que gente inocente sea lastimada!"

Al escuchar estas palabras Teana recordó las visiones que tuvo después de un enfrentamiento con Bakura. Entonces se preocupó, que pasaría si se volvían realidad y si lo perdía? Oh no, ella no dejaría que eso pasara.

"Oye, pero recuerda que no estas solo en esto. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte"- Dijo Teana mientras todos los demás asentían- "Además ahora también tenemos las joyas

"Teana tiene razón! Sabes que no estas solo hermano!"- Dijo Mishara cerrando los puños- "Vamos a vencer a esta cosa!"

Así todos decidieron atacarlo por varios ángulos con los artículos, las joyas y los Kah. Pero nada parecía funcionar, Zorck seguía intacto, como si nada pasara. En un momento Zorck volvió alanzar un ataque con todas sus fuerzas y le dio de lleno a Atem, arrojándolo hacia afuera por el agujero que este ya había hecho en la pared. Fue tan fuerte que terminó en la entrada del palacio cerca de la calle.

"Noo! Atem!"- Grito Teana asustada, Todos salieron apresuradamente para encontrar a Atem tirado en el suelo de calle con varias heridas en el cuerpo y la túnica con sangre.

"Ah! Hermano!"- Dijo Mishara corriendo rápidamente hacia él y agachándose a su lado- "Estas bien cabeza dura?"

"Ni cuando estoy convaleciente me puedes tratar bien"- Dijo Atem débilmente. Mishara solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Luego le echo una mirada asesina a Zorck.

"Vuelve a tocar a mi hermano y te mato!"- Dijo Mishara furiosa.

"Es hora de que acabemos contigo Zorck!"- Dijo Akunadin dando un paso al frente- "Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas, las joyas y los artículos"

En ese momento todos se juntaron para poder reunir el poder de las joyas y los artículos como uno solo. Pero en esos momentos Zorck quiso detenerlos y lanzo un rayo negro dirigido hacía donde estaban Teana y Mishara. Al ver esto Atem se paro rápidamente y se interpuso entre el rayo y las dos chicas. Teana y Mishara se quedaron heladas cuando vieron que el rayo oscuro atravesaba a Atem en el pecho y quedaba tendido en el suelo.

"Ja! Chico tonto, lo único que lograste hacer fue adelantar tu muerte y retrasar la de ellas! Jajaja"- Decía Zorck diabólicamente viendo la escena frente a sus ojos. Mishara y Teana se habían arrodillado junto a Atem y de sus ojos caían amargas lagrimas.

Mientras Zorck reía, el cuerpo de Teana comenzaba a tensarse de furia y rabia. Cerro los puños fuertemente y se volteo a ver a Zorck con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Esta vez si que no te salvas Zorck! Voy a acabar contigo!"- Dijo Teana con la cara completamente roja de furia. Su visión se había vuelto realidad, no exactamente como ella lo había visto, pero aun así. Atem ya no estaba con ellos.

"Ha! Crees que una niña tan débil como tu podrá vencerme!"- Dijo el demonio- "No duraras mas que tu querido amor muerto"

"Tu serás el que pronto este muerto!"- Dijo Teana mientras una gran aura azul comenzaba a cubría por completo.

**Continuara.**

Kibumi: Bueno, y aquí terminamos con el capitulo 18

YK: Por fin, te has vuelto muy floja con este fic

Kibumi: Ya deja de molestarme! Sabes que con estoy en el ultimo año de escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo!

YK: Bueno, pero de todas maneras, hacia mucho que no te sentabas a escribir. Floja

Kibumi: Eres insoportable ¬¬

YK: Igual que tu!

Kibumi: Anyway, espero que les guste este Cap.!

YK: Dejen reviews onegai!

Kibumi y YK: Matta ne!


	19. Una luz de esperanza

Kibumi: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Como están todos!?

YK: O.o Y a ti que pasa que estas tan contenta?

Kibumi: A mi? Nada, es solo que por fin después de 2 años termine de escribir Cinderella Story!

YK: 2 años! Eso es ser muy floja! Mira que tardar tanto...

Kibumi: ¬¬ Cállate! No me arruines el momento! Al menos cumplí mi promesa de terminarlo

YK: Puede ser, pero nade te dejo review! Jajajaja

Kibumi: T.T es verdad... Pero no importa, al menos cumplí

YK: Whatever...

Kibumi: Bueno, no importa! Ahora si, los dejamos con el Cap. 19 de las joyas del milenio! Este es el capitulo final!

YK: Por fin

Kibumi: ¬¬

**Las Joyas del Milenio**

Cap.19: **Una luz de esperanza.**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

"Ja! Chico tonto, lo único que lograste hacer fue adelantar tu muerte y retrasar la de ellas! Jajaja"- Decía Zorck diabólicamente viendo la escena frente a sus ojos. Mishara y Teana se habían arrodillado junto a Atem y de sus ojos caían amargas lagrimas.

Mientras Zorck reía, el cuerpo de Teana comenzaba a tensarse de furia y rabia. Cerro los puños fuertemente y se volteo a ver a Zorck con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Esta vez si que no te salvas Zorck! Voy a acabar contigo!"- Dijo Teana con la cara completamente roja de furia. Su visión se había vuelto realidad, no exactamente como ella lo había visto, pero aun así. Atem ya no estaba con ellos.

"Ha! Crees que una niña tan débil como tu podrá vencerme!"- Dijo el demonio- "No duraras mas que tu querido amor muerto"

"Tu serás el que pronto este muerto!"- Dijo Teana mientras una gran aura azul comenzaba a cubrirla por completo

"Que... que le esta sucediendo a Teana?"- Dijo Jono, mientras él y el resto del grupo miraban como el aura alrededor de la chica crecía cada vez más.

"Mmm... No le se, pero se siente una gran fuerza que proviene de ella"- Dijo Mahado posando una mano sobre su articulo.

"Mahado tiene razón, es una energía muy poderosa"- Dijo Akunadin.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando Teana concentraba toda la energía que le quedaba en su anillo.

"Ahora si que no te salvas!"- Dijo la joven levantando la mano. Toda el aura que la cubría se concentro en su mano formando una enorme bola azul –"Prepárate para ser acabado Zorck"

"Muahahaha Tu crees que una niña como tu podría hacerme algún daño"- Dijo el gran demonio –"Eres solo una pequeña débil, igual que tu noviecito"

"El no es débil!"- Dijo la chica enfurecida –"Es tiempo de que cierres tu bocota!"

Zorck no llego a responder que Teana lanzo la gran bola azul que tenia en la mano. El demonio no llego a hacer movimiento alguno cuando la energía de la chica lo alcanzo. Apenas toco a Zorck la gran esfera explotó dejando una gran nube de polvo. Todos esperaron expectantes a ver que pasaba.

Unos instantes cuando se disipo el polvo, vieron que Zorck seguía de pie frente a ellos, se desanimaron al ver esto, pero cuando su visión fue más clara una pequeña luz de esperanza los iluminó a todos. Estaba de frente a ellos, si, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de grandes heridas y cortes, parte de su cuerpo también estaba destruida.

"No... Cómo es posible que una humana como tu sea capaz de hacerme esto!"- Dijo Zorck sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

"Eso te pasa por meterte con quien no debes"- Dijo Teana cruzando los brazos y con una mirada llena de rabia.

"Ya verás pequeña rata"- Dijo Zorck alzando una mano preparándose para lanzar un rayo de energía oscura a la chica.

"No te atrevas Zorck"- Dijo Mishara poniéndose frente a Teana y utilizando el brazalete para crear un escudo protegiéndolas a ambas del rayo.

"Me desharé de todos ustedes, y Egipto por fin será mío!"- Dijo Zorck mientras volvía a juntar una gran bola de energía en sus manos.

En eso momento, Zorck libero la gran masa de energía de sus manos y la dirigió directo al grupo. Todos se quedaron paralizados, sabían que sería el final. Shizuka y Mai se abrasaron a Honda y Jono, Mana se abrazó a Mahado, Kein e Isis, Kanin y Akunadin solo se quedaron paralizados y Mishara también se abrazó a Seth. Teana solo se quedó delante del grupo. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe final... que nunca llegó.

Sorprendida por no sentir nada aun, Teana abrió un ojo lentamente. Lo que vio hizo que se quedara sin aire.

"Lo siento Zorck, pero no voy a permitirte eso!"- Atem estaba parado delante del grupo, los había protegido creando un gran escudo con ayuda de su rompecabezas y la energía de su Kah.

"QUE! Se supone que tu estabas muerto!"- Dijo Zorck muy sorprendido al ver al joven faraón.

Atem solo lo miró y esbozo una sonrisa triunfante (K: ya saben esa sonrisa muy Atem, con la que se ve muy bien!)

"A... Atem..."- Teana esta totalmente shoqueada, ella también pensaba que Atem había muerto con el ataque del demonio.

"Hermano! Estas vivo!"- Dijo Mishara también muy sorprendida, al igual que todo el grupo.

"Claro que estoy vivo"- Dijo Atem –"Pero ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones, ahora debemos acabar con este demonio"

"SI!"- le respondieron todos.

Atem atacó a Zorck con un su Kah, así provocó que este, a causa de las numerosas heridas causadas por el ataque de Teana, cayera al piso.

"Ahora, puedes darte por vencido Zorck, y volver a tu sarcófago"- Dijo Atem seriamente y con una voz muy profunda –"O puedes esperar a que nosotros te hagamos trizas!"

"Ja! Ustedes nunca podrán vencerme"- Dijo Zorck mientras se parada con un gran esfuerzo –"Los aplastaré como si fueran insectos"

Atem iba a contestarle pero fue cortado por alguien.

"Aquí el único insecto eres tu!"- Dijo Seth (K: ja ja) parándose junto a Atem y utilizando el cetro del milenio para atacar a Zorck que volvió a caer al piso.

"Muy bien! Creo que es hora de terminar con esta batalla!"- Dijo Kein parándose junto a su amigo. Atem giró la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió asintiendo.

"Muy bien! Es hora de unir fuerzas!"- Dijo Mishara corriendo a reunirse con su hermano. Todos se juntaron y concentraron las pocas energías que les quedaban en sus respectivos artículos o joyas. En el caso de Jono, Honda y Kein, contribuyeron con las energías de sus Kah.

"Ahora si que estas perdido demonio de pacotilla!"- Dijo Teana concentrando las ultimas energías que le quedaban. Entre todos habían logrado formar una gigantesca esfera dorada que emitía un gran poder.

"No... esto no es posible, se supone que yo debería ganar!"- Dijo Zorck con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer que estaba siendo vencido por un montón de humanos.

"Despídete Zorck, tu reinado de oscuridad se acaba ahora!"- Dijo Atem en el mismo momento en que soltaron la gran esfera de energía y la dirigieron al demonio.

"NO!! Esto no puede estar pasando..."- Decía Zorck mientras era alcanzado por la energía liberada y se producía una enorme explosión (YK: le pusiste demasiadas explosiones al fic K: Cállate!).

Cuando se disipó el humo que provocó la explosión todos pudieron ver que Zorck, el emperador de las tinieblas, por fin había sido vencido y destruido para siempre.

Al ver esto todos sonrieron contentos y se dejaron caer al suelo.

"Por fin, se acabo"- Dijo Mishara sentándose en el suelo agotada.

"No estén tan seguros..."- Dijo una voz muy conocida por todos.

El grupo miró rápidamente en la dirección en donde venían las voces y sobre las escalinatas de la entrada del palacio estaban Bakura y Malik.

"Oh, por Ra, no pueden dejar de molestar"- Dijo Mai ya frustrada con los otros dos.

"Eh! O.o Como te atreves a hablarnos así!"- Dijo Malik ofendido.

"El tiene razón. Se supone que debieran estar temblando de miedo"- Dijo Bakura alterado.

"¬¬ Ustedes dos no están bien de la cabeza"- Dijo Mana con las manos en la cintura –"Ya se han golpeado muchas veces"

"¬¬"- Bakura y Malik le hecharon una mirada asesina.

"Ya dejen de molestarnos"- Dijo Shizuka y utilizando la tiara los noqueo. Todos se la quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

"Que? Ya era hora de se callaran, son insoportables"- Dijo la chica causando risa en el grupo.

"Bien, ahora por fin se terminó"- Dijo Atem que estaba en el piso sobre una de sus rodillas respirando pesadamente.

"Hermano? Te sientes bien"- Pregunto Mishara con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

"Si, no te preoc..."- Pero no terminó de responderle que cayó desmayado al suelo.

"ATEM!"- gritaron todos acercándose a él.

Unos días después.

Atem estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo con un vendaje en la cabeza y otro alrededor del pecho. Hacía dos días que dormía pero ya estaba despertando.

"Mmmm donde estoy?"- Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor. Tenia la vista un poco borrosa, se froto los ojos y miró un poco mejor –"Ouch! Mi cabeza, que rayos paso..."

"Digamos que casi fuiste asesinado por un demonio del reino de las sombras, sobreviviste y salvaste a Egipto"- Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Al reconocer la voz Atem sonrió.

"Suena a algo muy heroico"- Dijo el chico.

"Lo fue! Nos salvaste a todos"- Dijo el dueño de la voz.

"jaja Pero tu fuiste la que debilitó a Zorck en primer lugar"- Dijo Atem mientras Teana se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

"Pero aun así, tu fuiste el que venció a todos, aunque te creíamos muerto"- Dijo la chica y al recordar lo ocurrido sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

"Oye, no debes llorar. Yo estoy bien"- Dijo Atem al ver la mirada de la joven.

"Pero aun así, como hiciste para sobrevivir a eso!"- Dijo Teana aun con dudas,

"Bueno, aunque el golpe de Zorck si me atravesó, no me daño nada vital"- Dijo el chico tocando el vendaje que estaba en su pecho –"Solo me hizo perder sangre"

"Oh ya veo, entonces debo agradecer que Zorck no tenia buena puntería"- Dijo Teana con una sonrisa.

"Jajaj eso puedes apostarlo!"- Dijo Atem riendo –"Y como están los demás?"

"Oh todos están bien. Con algunos rasguños pero nada que no pueda ser curado"- Dijo la chica oji azul mientras jugaba con el cabello del chico.

"Que bien, esas so buenas noticias"- Dijo Atem un poco mas tranquilo –"Y que pasó con Bakura y Malik? Y el resto de los ladrones"

"jajaja Bakura y Malik fueron encerrados en las mazmorras en confinamiento solitario, así que no tienen a nadie a quien molestar"- Dijo Teana riendo por las caras de los dos cuando se leyó su sentencia –"Y a los demás los están buscando los guardias del palacio y algunos ya fueron encerrados"

"Bien, al parecer todo esta arreglandose"- Dijo el joven faraón ya mucho mas relajado –"Al pareer todo volvió a la normalidad"

"No te imaginas cuanto..."- Comenzó a decir Teana cuando unos gritos comenzaron a escucharse desde el pasillo.

"SACERDOTE DE TERCERA! Espera a que te atrape!"- Se escuchaba la furiosa voz de Mishara, Atem y Teana en ese momento vieron pasar corriendo a un muy apurado Seth –"Voy a estrangulare!"

"Ya cálmate insecto! No fue para tanto"- Decía Seth mientras era perseguido por una furiosa Mishara –"Oh cielos, que Ra me proteja!"

"Que estos dos no se estaban llevando mejor? Que acaso ya no están juntos?"- Pregunto Atem al ver la pequeña escena que pasó frente a ellos.

"Claro que siguen juntos. Están mas juntos que nunca"- Dijo Teana mientras reía por la cara de incredulidad de Atem –"Es solo que ellos son así, jamás dejaran de pelear"

"Es que ellos no son como nosotros"- Dijo Atem poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

"Jajaja en eso tienes razón..."- Dijo ella mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello de él y ambos se fundían en un cálido beso.

Con los demás.

Mai y Jono estaban sentados en el jardín del palacio platicando tranquilamente.

"Bueno, por fin todo volvió a la normalidad"- Decía Mai mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y estiraba los brazos.

"Tienes razón. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que ningún loco desquiciado venga aquí con la loca idea de querer controlar el mundo "- Dijo Jono mientras se estiraba también.

"Jajaj es verdad, han sido unos meses llenos de sorpresas!"- Dijo la rubia riendo.

"Y que lo digas, aunque creo que una de las menos esperadas fue la de ustedes dos"- Dijo Jono.

"Uh? Te refieres a lo de las joyas?"- Pregunto la chica levantando la cabeza.

"CLARO! Eran las dueñas de dos objetos muy poderosos y nunca nos dijeron nada!"- Dijo Jono haciendo una cara muy graciosa que hizo reír a Mai.

"Jajaja sabes Jono, eres muy gracioso"- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. A esto Jono se sonrojó intensamente –"Que sucede Jono, avergonzado?"

"Que molesta eres aveces"- Dijo el chico con la mirada baja aun muy sonrojado. A esto Mai volvió a sentarse en el suelo y se acomodo frente a Jono.

"Puede ser, pero yo se que te encanta que sea así"- Dijo Mai con un sonrisa picara y de pronto si previo aviso, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Jono se quedó atónito pero reacciono a los pocos segundos.

"Jajaja Como siempre, tienes razón"- Dijo el rubio tomando a Mai por la cintura y besándola.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del templo.

Mana, Ishizu y el resto de los sacerdotes se encontraban hablando frente al templo.

"Es bueno que las cosas ya estén en calma"- Dijo Kanin apoyándose en una columna.

"Es verdad, ahora gracias al faraón pasará un buen tiempo antes de volver a tener un problema de estas proporciones"- Dijo Akunadin.

"Sabes, ser optimista no es ilegal"- Dijo Mana con una gota en la cabeza.

"O.o Mana! Ten mas respeto por tus mayores!"- Le dijo Mahado sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

"Ya dejala Mahado, tiene razón, no soy muy optimista respecto a las cosas"- Dijo Akunadin con una media sonrisa.

"Jajaj Al parecer todo vuelve a la normalidad"- Dijo Ishizu sonriente. En ese momento, pasan nuevamente Mishara y Seth, con este último huyendo de la furiosa princesa.

"Ayúdame Ra! T.T"- Decía el pobre sacerdote mientras corría.

"Regresa aquí cobarde!"- Le grito la joven de cabello tricolor.

"U.U Si, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad"- Dijo Mana con una gota en la cabeza mientras los demás asentían.

Con Shimon (K: hace mucho que no aparecía!)

"En donde se metió esta vez! Por Ra, esta niña me crispa los nervios"- Decía el anciano mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en uno de ellos se encontró con Shizuka que caminaba junto con Honda y Kein.

"Buenos días señor Shimon!"- Lo saludo Shizuka alegre –"Le sucede algo? Se ve un poco alterado"

"Oh! Buenos días señorita Shizuka. No es nada, es solo que no puedo encontrar a la princesa por ningún lado"

"OH! Nosotros la vimos hace unos minutos, estaba por allá persiguiendo..."- Comenzó a decir Kein pero no termino la frase porque Seth y Mishara aparecieron por una esquina chocando con el pobre Shimon y dejándolo tirado en el suelo muy aturdid – "A Seth..."

"OH! Shimon, lo siento mucho!"- Dijo Mishara ayudándolo a pararse, Seth también lo ayudó.

"O.o Esta bien, Mishara"- Dijo Shimon bastante mareado –"Estoy bien"

"Cielos, deberían dejar de correr así! O al menos ver por donde van"- Dijo Honda divertido con las caras de vergüenza de Seth y Mishara.

"No importa, por lo menos te encontré"- Dijo Shimon ya recuperado –"te buscaba para decirte que tu hermano ya despertó"

"SI! Que bien, voy a verlo!"- Dijo la chica entusiasmada, luego se giró y tomo a Seth del brazo –"Acompáñame Seth!"

Así ambos desaparecieron por el corredor.

"Vaya pareja..."- Dijeron todos los que estaban ahí.

En la habitación de Atem.

Atem y Teana estaban sentados en la cama hablando de las cosas que habían pasado esos últimos meses cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Pasa"- Contesto Atem. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Mishara y Seth.

"Bueno, pero miren que trajo la marea. La pareja dispareja"- Dijo Teana haciendo que Atem soltara una risa.

Mishara y Seth no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

"Ella tiene razón, saben jejeje"- Dijo el faraón sonriente.

"Jaja que gracioso! Como te sientes hermano?"- Pregunto la chica mientras ella y el joven sacerdote se acercaban a la cama.

"Mejor, al menos ya no tendremos la ciudad llena de locos desquiciados"- Dijo Atem mientras estiraba los brazos.

"En eso tiene razón..."- Dijo Seth pensativo, luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Mishara –"Bueno, excepto por este monstruo, claro"

"O.o SETH!"- Mishara se puso roja de furia mientras Atem y Teana no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Ustedes dos si que son un par extraño"- Dijo Teana con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa –"Pero aun así hacen linda pareja"

"Es verdad, y conste que me cuesta admitir eso!"- Dijo Atem son una gran sonrisa. Mishara y Seth no dijeron nada, solo se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron, luego el joven sacerdote puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica de cabello tricolor.

Mas tarde en la cena.

Todos estaban reunidos como celebración de que Egipto estaba en paz nuevamente. Todos nuestros amigos, y nuevas parejas, disfrutaban de la cena hablando y riendo. Hasta que Atem les pidió que lo escucharan un momento.

"Bueno, en realidad quiero darles las gracias a todos por lo que han hecho estos últimos meses por ayudarnos a destruir a Zorck"- Dijo el chico mirando a todas las personas que había sentadas en la mesa –"No se que habría hecho sin ustedes, muchas gracias"

Todos los presentes le sonrieron ampliamente.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, siempre puedes contar con nosotros"- Dijeron Jono y Honda al mismo tiempo.

"Para que son los amigos, no?"- Dijo Kein.

"Jaja Tienes razón"- Dijo Atem –"Pero, también quiero aprovechar esta ocasión de que estamos todos juntos para hacer algo muy importante"

Todos se quedaron expectantes y vieron como Atem se acercaba al asiento donde estaba sentada Teana y se arrodillo junto a ella.

"Teana, sé que no hace mucho que estamos juntos, pero voy a preguntártelo de todas formas... Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Todos se quedaron atónitos por la pregunta de Atem, si lo veían venir, pero aun así los sorprendió. Todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Teana. La chica mira a Atemy le sonrío felizmente.

"Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo"- Dijo Teana mientras los abrazaba –"Claro que quiero casarme contigo"

Así, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente.

Todos en la sala lanzaron gritos de alegría por la feliz pareja y comenzaron a celebrar.

**FIN**

Kibumi: No se preocupen! Aun falta el epilogo.

YK: Que! Aun no termina la tortura!

Kibumi: ¬¬ no empieces! Es solo un regalito para que vean como siguieron sus vidas.

YK: Whatever, pero al menos ya lo terminaste. Después de un milenio, pero lo hiciste!

Kibumi: Kibumi Wong siempre cumple sus promesas!

YK: ¬¬ Claro! Como cuando ibas a ordenar tu habitación y termine haciéndolo yo?

Kibumi: O.o eh... no se de que hablas! Jejej Como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo!

YK: no me cambies de tema! Grr... Dejen reviews onegai! O se va a poner histérica

Kibumi:... no la escuchen, esta loca.

YK: A callar!

Kibumi: lo ven, anyway. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron durante el fic! Espero que les guste el cap!

YK: y esperamos vernos pronto en otro fic!

Kibumi y YK: Dejen reviews onegai! Matta ne!


	20. Epilogo

Kibumi: HI! Cómo están!?

YK: O.o Konnichiwa a todos, discúlpenla, pero comió mucha azúcar hoy...

Kibumi: ¬¬ Cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión!

YK: Yo solo decía...

Kibumi: Como sea, aquí les dejo el epilogo de las Joyas de Milenio. Espero que lo disfruten.

YK: Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado en este fic!

Kibumi: Y también lamento haber tardado tanto en terminarlo jeje

**Las Joyas del Milenio**.

Epilogo.

_3 meses después de la batalla contra Zorck._

El gran día para Atem y Teana por din había llegado. Después de todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar gracias a Bakura y sus estupideces, por fin ambos tenían un momento de felicidad.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el templo de Ra que se encontraba del lado este del castillo. Fue una hermosa ceremonia con sus amigos y familiares. (K: no voy a contar todo porque la verdad no se bien como se casaban en el antiguo Egipto)

Después de que ambos fueron unidos formalmente ante los dioses, se dio lugar a una gran fiesta en el salón principal. Donde nuevamente, Teana fue la estrella de la noche haciendo uno de sus mejores bailes, al que luego se le unieron Mishara y Mai.

Todos celebraron hasta altas horas de la noche, disfrutando de la nueva época de paz.

Ya han pasado 7 años desde el ataque de Zorck a Egipto, las cosas cambiaron después de eso, pero podría decirse que para mejor. 

En el patio del palacio.

"Jono! Quieres ayudarme a encontrar a Kai, no se donde se metió ahora"- Decía una mujer rubia de cabello largo y ojos violetas.

"Tranquila Mai, debe estar por aquí cerca"- Dijo Jono apareciendo por detrás de Mai –'Creo que esta con el chico de la sorpresa"

"¬¬ Por eso dicen de tal palo tal astilla, es igual a ti cuando eras niño!"- Dijo Mai volteándose para mirar a su esposo.

"Claro! Si no a quien hubiera salido tan apuesto!"- Dijo Jono con aire de superioridad. Mai lo golpeo en el brazo levemente –"Aunque claro, jeje, es tan inteligente como su madre"

"Jajaj Ahora esta mejor"- Dijo Mai –"Vamos a ayudar a los demás a terminar con la sorpresa"

Así ambos se dirigieron al salón principal.

Dentro del palacio.

"Bien Seth, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por ayudarme"- Dijo Isis mientras ella y Seth terminaban de guardar unos pergaminos en unos estantes.

"Bien Isis, espero que ahora podamos encontrar los archivos mas fácil"- Dijo Seth con una gota en la cabeza.

"Jaja seguramente. Bien, saluda a Mishara de mi parte!"- Dijo Isis mientras Seth se dirigía a la puerta del estudio.

"Seguro"- Dijo Seth con media sonrisa mientras salía. El sacerdote se dirigió rápidamente a otra de las alas del palacio y entró a una habitación que se encontraba cerca del jardín.

"Oh, buenos días! Donde te habías metido?"- Pregunto una mujer de cabello tricolor sentada en un escritorio. Seth la miró un momento y sonrío abiertamente.

"Lo siento, Isis necesitaba ayuda en el estudio con los archivos"- Dijo él acercándose a Mishara y sentándose junto a ella –"Ah, por cierto te manda saludos"

_Seth y Mishara llevaban casados ya 2 años y ya casi no peleaban, solo lo hacían por los viejos tiempos._ _Después de 3 años de la derrota de Zorck Mishara se convirtió en una gran sacerdotisa y compañera de trabajo de Seth._

"Jaja Gracias. Veo que tenderemos un día atareado, verdad sacerdote de tercera?"- Dijo Mishara levantando una ceja.

"Nunca demasiado atareado para pasar un rato con mi insecto favorito"- Esto hizo que Mishara sonriera y Seth aprovecho ese momento para darle un rápido beso.

"Y pensar que hace unos años no nos soportábamos"- Dijo Mishara mientras Seth la abrazaba por los hombros.

"Es verdad, jajaja, es difícil de creer"- Dijo y ambos comenzaron a reír -"Creo que ya deberíamos ir al salón o llegaremos tarde para la sorpresa"

"Tienes razón"- Dijo Mishara y así ambos salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

En el salón.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal, que estaba decorado con muchos colores brillantes, con los músicos y bailarines preparados y todos los amigos reunidos esperando por una personita muy especial.

Allí se encontraban Jono, Mai, Shizuka, con Nefer, su hija de 3 años, Honda (Padre de Nefer), Akunadin, Kanin, Mahado, Mana, Isis, Seth, Mishara, Shimon y Kein.

"Crees que tarde mucho mas?"- Le pregunto Mana, que ya había dejado de ser una aprendiz para convertiste en una gran maga, a Mahado.

"No lo se, Kai estaba encargado de entretenerlo"- Dijo Mahado pensativo.

"No creo que tarde mucho. Teana fue a buscarlo y Kai nos avisara cuando entre"- Dijo Jono.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió levemente y un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, rubio con los ojos de su madre, entró rápidamente.

"Ahí vienen! Ocúltense"- Dijo mientras corría a reunirse con Mai y Jono.

Todos se ocultaron rápidamente y la puerta volvió a abrirse completamente. Por ella entraron Teana y Atem y entre ellos dos había un niño pequeño igual a Atem, que hoy cumplía 6 años.

"SORPESA!"- Gritaron todos al instante en que salieron de sus escondites. El niño los miró a todos sorprendido, dejando ver una enorme sonrisa.

"Feliz Cumpleaños hijo"- Dijeron Teana y Atem mientras abrazaban a niño al mismo tiempo.

"Feliz cumpleaños Yugi!"- Dijo Mishara mientras ella y Seth se acercaban a saludar a su sobrino.

"Muchas gracias por la sorpresa mamá y papá!"- Dijo Yugi cuando todos estaban ya celebrando su cumpleaños y él jugaba con Kai y Nefer –"Los quiero mucho!"

"Nos alegra que te haya gustado Yugi"- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo –"También te queremos mucho"

Así siguieron celebrando el cumpleaños del pequeño Yugi hasta que los tres niños terminaron dormidos.

Después de acostar a Yugi Teana se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Atem.

"Bien, ya se quedó dormido"- Dijo Teana mientras se sentaba en la cama junto al faraón y él la abrazó por la cintura.

"Bien, creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos acostemos"- Dijo El faraón y ambos se metieron en la cama abrazados.

"Te amo Atem"- Dijo Teana antes de quedarse dormida.

"Yo también te amo Teana"

**FIN **

Kibumi: Bueno, ahí esta el final. Quedo medio corto...

YK: Que cursi que te quedo! Por dios.

Kibumi: Esta bien, no es lo mejor que he escrito. Pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

YK: si tu lo dices...

Kibumi: ¬¬ no empieces YK! Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el final

YK: les agradecemos a todos los que nos acompañaron durante el fic! Nos sirvieron de mucho.

Kibumi: nos veremos en otras historias!

YK: Cuídense!

Kibumi y YK: y dejen reviews onegai! Matta ne!


End file.
